


El príncipe de las estrellas

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jedi Ben Solo, Lemon, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Prince Ben Solo, Protective Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Sweet Ben Solo, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Un fan fic Reylo ⚠️ + 🔞El príncipe  Ben Solo, hijo de la Reina  del planeta Naboo y de casi toda la galaxia soñaba con una chica de un planeta lejano y sabía que ella también soñaba con el, era su alma gemela lo que los antiguos textos Jedi llamaban Diada y tenía que ir a buscarla así fuera al fin del mismo universo, junto con sus amigos Hux y Poe se embarcó en el viaje más importante de su vida atravez de las estrellas en busca del amor...Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y Disney la historia es de mi autoría.Nota adicional: Esta historia se publicó por primera vez el 06/03/2020 ( en Wattpad ) empezando su edición seis meses después el14 /08/2020 y terminando la misma el 02/09/2020.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

¡Ben!

El grito lo despertó como siempre, agitado y sudoroso, con el corazón a punto del colapso, ella lo llamaba en sus sueños, su mujer, aquella que la fuerza había elegido para el, pero si seguía así un día de estos le daría un infarto y ella quedaría viuda antes siquiera de haberlo vista en persona.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al mueble dónde tenía el sable láser que lo identificaba como Jedi y como descendiente de la familia Skywalker.

Desde hacía unos días el cristal kyber latía en señal de que sentía a su gemelo, aquel que había desaparecido hacía ya casi veinticinco años y ahora lo entendía, el día que el sable desapareció nació ella, su legítima dueña, su alma gemela, tomo el sable en su mano para llevarse la primera sorpresa del día, el color del sable había cambiado.


	2. Ben

¿Que rayos significa esto?

Preguntó Ben a la nada todavía sorprendido, su sable láser que siempre había tenido un suave color morado ahora era de un brillante azul, con la sospecha de qué estaba enloqueciendo tomo el intercomunicador y llamó al comandante de su ejército personal,ñ.

Como príncipe heredero que era del trono de Naboo contaba con su propia flota de naves, pero era tanta la tranquilidad que había en la galaxia que tendían a aburrirse así que era tiempo de darles algo que hacer, aunque toda esa tranquilidad y paz se debía al buen gobierno que ejercía su madre la Reina Leia.

\- ¡Hux!

\- ¿Si Alteza?

\- Busca a Poe y reunanse se conmigo el la sala de la Reina tengo una misión para ustedes.

\- ¿Y ahora que disparate se le ocurrió?- Hux que ya estaba acostumbrado a las ocurrencias del principe sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse la reunión con la Reina.

\- ¡Poe, Poe!- los gritos de Hux resonaron por el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su amigo

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- el aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta con el seño fruncido.

Hux y Poe eran tan distintos como el día y la noche mientras Hux era de piel blanca y pelirrojo Poe era de piel morena y pelo negro pero eran muy buenos amigos habían crecido junto con el príncipe y formaban el "trío siniestro" como los llama la Reina.

\- A ver por dónde empiezo, mmm- Hux se puso el dedo en la barbilla fingiendo pensar- Ben, misión, sala de la Reina ¿Quieres que siga?

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que disparate se le ocurrió?

\- Me hice la misma pregunta- Hux empezó a caminar sin ver si su amigo lo seguía o no- temo que sea otra de sus locuras por qué si es así estamos muertos.

\- Y fritos- dijo Poe con resignación.

\- Muertos y fritos, vamos y ruega por qué la Reina este de buenas, recuerda que la última vez casi le da un infarto.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del antiguo palacio, el los retratos colgados en las paredes se contaba la historia de generaciones pasadas, historias de amor como la que estaba a punto de empezar a escribir el príncipe.

Llegaron a la sala de la Reina dónde ya se encontraba el príncipe paseando de un lado al otro y portando en su cinto algo que no habían visto en años, el sable láser que lo identificaba como Jedi y eso significaba problemas con letras mayúsculas.

\- ¡Hux, Poe!- el príncipe detuvo su andar al ver a sus amigos en la puerta- preparen un crucero estelar y las tropas, nos vamos en cuanto todo esté listo.

\- ¿A dónde Alteza? si me permite preguntar.

\- A la región desconocida más allá del borde exterior ¿Y cuando vas a dejar de decirme Alteza Hux?- le preguntó Ben con el ceño fruncido.

\- Algún día lo hará- le dijo Poe palmeandole la espalda- no pierdas la esperanza- Hux bastante incómodo por qué estaban hablando de él como si no estuviera allí se aclaró la garganta para que los otros dos voltearon a verlo.

\- Lo que quiere hacer es muy peligroso, nunca nadie se ha aventurado a esa región que se sepa- "y a la Reina le va a dar algo" pensó Hux para sí.

\- Lo se Hux pero hay algo muy importante allá que debo ir a buscar- Ben volvió a caminar nervioso de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Y que es tan importante que merezca la pena tal riesgo?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo que no entendía nada.

\- Mi mujer Hux, mi mujer está en un planeta de esa región y debo ir por ella.

\- ¡Demonios Ben!- dijo Poe- ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que ser así contigo? tantas mujeres en este planeta y tú quieres ir por una al otro lado del universo.

\- No exageres Poe no es al otro lado del universo y ustedes saben que nunca me han interesado las mujeres de este planeta.

\- Si bueno, en cuanto a eso hay algunos rumores por ahí- murmuró él pelirrojo por lo bajo pero Ben alcanzó a escucharlo

\- ¿Que rumores Hux?

\- Nada importante Alteza, es obvio que solo son rumores.

\- ¿Hux? - volvió a insistir Ben ya algo molesto.

\- Le prometo Alteza que si salimos vivos de aquí se lo diré- Hux ya bastante nervioso trató de apaciguar la creciente molestia del principe- mejor díganos si la Reina ya sabe de esto, no quiero que me corte la cabeza, la última vez que nos embarcamos en una de sus aventuras amenazó con decapitarnos.

\- Y eso que todavía no descubre que tú eres el famoso Kylo Ren el terror de los piratas espaciales.

\- Cierra la boca Poe.

\- Cierren el pico los dos antes de que llegue mi madre y nos decapite a los tres, tengo que hablar con ella antes de irnos es un viaje de casi un año y no podemos solo desaparecer del mapa.

\- ¿Un año?- somos hombres muertos.

\- Deja el drama Poe que tal vez después de hablar con ella el que termine decapitado sea yo.

\- ¿Y por qué habría yo de decapitar a mi propio hijo?

Los hombres en la sala voltearon a ver a la Reina y en los rostros de los tres se pudo ver distintas emociones: en dos de ellos veía culpa y resignación y en el más alto de los tres se podía ver una gran determinación.


	3. Ben II

\- ¿Que tu qué?- Leia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Madre por favor!

\- ¡Por favor nada! no voy a permitir que hagas otra lucura, vienes y me dices que te irás por un año al otro lado de la galaxia ¿Y quieres que lo acepte así nadamás, sin protestar?- eres el heredero del Reino no puedes ser tan irresponsable.

\- Leia por favor tranquilízate y deja que hable, debe haber una buena razón para esto- Han Solo el padre del principe que había estado escuchando tras una puerta hizo acto de aparición.

\- ¡Tu! como siempre escuchando tras las puertas, si le hubieras puesto límites a tu hijo hoy no tendríamos este problema.

\- No es ningún problema madre, tengo que ir y ni tu ni nadie va a detenerme.

El énfasis que puso el príncipe en la palabra"tengo" fue lo que terminó con la paciencia de la Reina y Hux y Poe fueron retrocediendo poco a poco hacia la salida pero no llegaron muy lejos pues una mano en el hombro de cada uno los detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van par de cobardes?- Luke Skywalker hermano de la Reina (que había llegado atraído por los gritos de su hermana) empujó a los dos al lugar donde habían estado, al lado del principe para que aguantaran con él el chaparrón que se le venía encima.

\- Ese tengo que ir no me sirve Ben ¿Que hay en ese planeta tan importante como para que te arriesgues así?-dame una buena razón y talvez lo considere.

\- Por favor no le digas que es una mujer te lo suplico- le dijo Poe al príncipe al oído.

\- ¿Que murmuras Poe?- la Reina estaba bastante molesta y no le importaba incluir en el rapapolvo que le estaba dando a su hijo a sus amigos también.

\- Nada majestad.

\- Te vuelvo a preguntar Ben ¿Que hay en ese planeta?

La Reina esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que su hijo respondió.

\- Mi mujer madre- respondió con una seguridad nunca vista en el- mi mujer está en ese planeta y tengo que ir por ella, espero que entiendas que esa es una buena razón.

\- ¿Tu mujer?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Y como sabes quien es ella? ¿Qué está en ese lugar? no entiendo cómo es que habiendo tantas mujeres aquí tienes que ir a buscar una a un planeta que ni siquiera sabes si existe.

\- Te lo dije- volvió a murmurar su amigo.

\- ¡Poe! si no vas a compartir el secreto mejor guarda silencio.

\- Lo siento majestad.

El príncipe tomo su sable láser y lo encendió hacía mucho que no lo usaba y todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que su luz había cambiado de color pues de la suave tonalidad de morado que tenía ahora lanzaba destellos de un azul brillante.

En la sala el silencio que siguió fue roto solo por el sonido característico del sable que ahora era también diferente, era más profundo y se podía sentir el poder contenido en el.

\- ¡No puede ser!- la Reina se dejo caer en un sofá vencida y su esposo y su hermano se acercaron a darle consuelo- ¿Tu y ella son...?

\- Una Diada madre, somos almas gemelas, dos que son uno, ella me llama en mis sueños.

\- ¿En sueños? ¿La has visto en sueños?

\- ¡Si! Y me está esperando a mi, solo a mi, tu sabes cómo funciona esto.

\- ¿Pero por qué irte así...? la reina ya no sabía cómo objetar los planes de su hijo. 

\- Madre hace años que me estás diciendo que me case y que tenga hijos, así que es mejor que lo aceptes si quieres nietos por qué si no es con ella no será con nadie.

\- ¿Nada de lo que diga te detendrá verdad?

\- No.

\- Entonces ve por ella ¿Como se llama?- preguntó la Reina resignada.

\- Rey- respondío el príncipe con orgullo.


	4. Rey

Planeta Tierra, más allá, del borde exterior de cualquier galaxia.

¿Que son los sueños? ¿Realidad, fantasía, el deseo de libertad? o un mundo donde escapar del sufrimiento, de la soledad y de una vida sin futuro a manos de un tirano que se creía el dueño del mundo, no lo sabía, solo sabía que en sus sueños alguien muy importante para ella la esperaba, todas las noches desde hacía unas semanas el estaba allí velando por ella, si tan solo fuera real y no solo un sueño.

-¡Rey!- corría por los oscuros pasillos, buscando al dueño de esa voz, y siempre que llegaba a él y le tendía la mano la oscuridad la envolvía alejándolos nuevamente mientras el le decía- "iré por ti Rey esperame"- si tan solo fuera real y no solo un sueño.

\- ¡Soy real Rey!

Se despertó como siempre en las últimas semanas, con el calor bochornoso del desierto pegándole la ropa al cuerpo y el corazón acelerado.

Rose su compañera de vivienda ya se había acostumbrado y solo se levantó en silencio a darle un vaso con agua, hacía unos meses se habían encontrado mientras recolectaban chatarra y la vió tan sola que le ofreció un lugar para quedarse, aunque el viejo autobús dónde vivía no tenía mucho espacio cabían las dos, ambas eran huérfanas, no tenían a nadie, solo a Finn, un muchacho que solía protegerlas cuando alguien quería propasarse con ellas.

\- Si sigues así te vas a enfermar.

\- Gracias Rose pero creo que ya estoy enferma, siento que me estoy volviendo loca.

\- Soñar no es una enfermedad mental Rey aunque con la vida que llevamos aquí no sería raro que terminaramos en un manicomio.

Vivían en una especie de prisión, a la vista del público era una casa hogar para niños abandonados pero por dentro era otra la realidad, el director del lugar un tipo corrupto y sin escrúpulos los obligaba a trabajar como esclavos solo por un poco de agua y comida cada día.

\- Si, tienes razón Unkar Plutt vuelve loco a cualquiera- le respondió Rey a su amiga después terminar de beber el agua

\- ¿Y que me dices de su hijo Bala-Tik? es peor que el, de tal padre tal hijo, es una suerte que solo falten cuatro meses para que podamos salir de aquí

\- Si Rose cuatro meses y seremos libres al fin.

\- Tal vez entonces puedas buscar a ese misterioso príncipe de tus sueños.

La chica había decidido llamar así al misterioso hombre en los sueños de su amiga.

\- Algo me dice qué no es de este mundo- respondió Rey un poco avergonzada.

\- Creo que si estás loca- Rose la veía como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¿Como que no es de este mundo? ¿A caso es de otro planeta?

\- No lo puedo explicar- murmuró Rey- solo lo siento aquí en mi corazón y en mis sueños el me dice que viene por mí.

\- Bueno, solo esperemos que el príncipe de las estrellas no venga a buscarte en una nave espacial, causaría una conmoción en el planeta entero.

\- Se llama Ben- le dijo Rey a Rose con una risita.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El príncipe, se llama Ben.

Rose vio la mirada soñadora de su amiga mientras seguia enumerando las cualidades del supuesto príncipe.

\- Es alto, muy alto- decía Rey muy segura- tiene el cabello algo largo y negro, ojos claros como los míos, la nariz algo grande y los labios gruesos, no es guapo en el sentido convencional pero es muy atractivo y tiene una presencia que impone o tal vez lo veo así por qué en mis sueños siempre viste de negro.

\- Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de él.

\- Tal vez lo este Rose aparte de Finn es el único hombre que no me provoca repelus.

\- ¿Lo dices por Bala-Tik?

\- Si, últimamente me molesta mucho- Rey reprimió un escalofrío.

\- Ya sabes que se cree un regalo del cielo para las mujeres y creo que tiene algo con la hija del secuaz de Unkar Plutt, ahora olvídate por el momento de ellos y trata de dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, aunque recolectar chatarra no es un gran trabajo.

\- Pero al menos nos da para comer, gracias Rose.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por escucharme y no reírte de mi- respondío Rey con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Créeme amiga yo también espero que tú príncipe llegué pronto y nos saque de aquí, por qué si te vas yo voy contigo ¿O me vas a abandonar aquí a mi suerte?

\- Vamos a dormir y cuándo llegue, si es que llega nos vamos los tres, Finn, tu y yo ¿Te parece?

\- Las dos estamos locas- contestó Rose y empezaron a reír antes de volver a acostarse, lo que no sabían era que el príncipe Ben era muy real y que estaba más cerca de lo que ellas creían.

El sueño estaba a nada de volverse realidad.

Cinco meses después:

\- Alteza llegamos.

Después de tantos meses en el espacio buscando en planeta correcto al fin habían llegado.

\- Gracias Hux ¿Tienes la información?

Ben estaba feliz y nervioso, al fin estaba cerca de ella.

\- Si, pero es muy poco lo que hay, es el tercer planeta de lo que parece ser un sistema muy primitivo, aún no tienen conocimiento de otras formas de vida en la galaxia, solo sospechas, ni la tecnología para explorar más allá de su luna y un par de droides que enviaron al planeta acabamos de pasar que ni siquiera está habitado y no es seguro aterrizar ahí, el poco oxigeno que hay no es respirable, pero podemos aterrizar en la luna, es mejor que dejar el crucero estelar a la vista de todos allí abajo.

\- Eso no importa Hux- respondío Ben impaciente- lo único que quiero es sacar a mi mujer de allí, pero si te hace sentir mejor aterrizemos en la luna.

\- Si Alteza- Hux suspiró aliviado.

El aterrizaje fue facil, pero dejó todo preparado por si tenían que salir de allí a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Planeta Tierra, es un nombre extraño ¿Que raza lo habita Hux?- preguntó Ben mientras se dirigía al hangar dónde estaban el Alcón Milenario y el Tie Silencer.

\- Solo humanos y también hay una gran variedad de vida animal-

\- ¿Solo humanos?

\- Así es, por eso le digo que no podemos dejar el crucero a la vista del planeta entero ¿Sabe dónde buscarla?

\- Puedo sentirla Hux se exactamente dónde está y debo ir lo más pronto posible presiento que esta en problemas.

\- El Alcón está listo para la acción- dijo Poe que ya estaba esperando listo para despegar.

\- ¿Solo el Alcón?- preguntó Ben a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas.

\- Estoy aburrido Ben cinco meses en el espacio sin nada que hacer es mucho para mi así que andando vamos por la princesa.

\- Tu y Hux vayan en el Alcón Poe, yo iré en el Tie Silencer y los veo allá

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si pero tengan cuidado, tal vez sea un planeta primitivo pero es mejor no confiarse.

\- Tu también ten cuidado, iremos detrás de ti.

Ben se apresuró a abordar el Tie Silencer, desde hacía casi un mes los sueños habían empeorado, Rey estaba en peligro, lo sabía, lo sentía.

\- ¡Esperame Rey, voy por ti!


	5. Rey II

Un mes antes:

\- ¡Rey, Rose!

\- ¿Que pasa Finn, por qué entras así?

Rey se sorprendió al ver a su amigo entrar desesperado y sin llamar antes como siempre lo hacía

\- Tienen que irse de aquí ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Por qué, que está pasando?- la chica no entendía nada.

-Unkar Plutt y el idiota de su hijo vienen para acá con unos tipos- por la carrera a Finn le hacía falta el aire y se le dificultaba hablar.

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas, que tipos?

\- Esos con los que hace negocios y no creo que vengan solo a saludar Rey, tienen que irse.

Estaban pensando que hacer cuando afuera se escucharon pasos, voces y unos golpes en la puerta del viejo autobús.

\- ¡Chatarreras salgan! tengo un trabajo para ustedes.

El tono de voz de Unkar Plutt le provocó a Rey escalofríos y Rose estaba temblando.

\- ¿Que hacemos Rey?

\- No sé Rose no hay otra salida, solo esa pequeña ventana y no cabemos por alli- señaló el pequeño rectángulo que servía para airear el autobús.

\- ¡Chatarrera abre!- gritaba el sujeto golpeando la puerta.

Rey estaba muy asustada tenía que pensar rápido por qué el desagradable sujeto solía perder la paciencia muy rápido de pronto recordó y decidió dar un salto de fe.

\- Finn escondete debajo del catre.

\- ¡Claro que no! no las voy a dejar solas.

\- ¡Por favor Finn! si algo nos pasa tienes que hacer algo por mí.

\- ¿Que?- Finn no podía creer que rey fuera a dejarse atrapar.

\- ¡Chatarrera abre la maldita puerta!

\- Si viene un hombre preguntando por mi le das esto- y le entregó a su amigo su único tesoro, el extraño objeto que siempre había tenido con ella solo tomo el dije que lo acompañaba, se lo puso y lo escondio entre su ropa.

\- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó Finn temeroso.

\- Ni yo sé que es, tal vez el pueda decírtelo.

\- ¿El quien, Rey no entiendo?

\- Tiren la puerta.

\- ¡Se llama Ben, Finn rápido escondete!

\- Espera ¿Como voy a saber quién es?

\- Es alto, siempre viste de negro y tiene uno igual dijo señalando el sable.

\- Rey tengo miedo- Rose estaba llorando cuando los hombres que acompañaban a Unkar Plutt derribaron la puerta un par de segundos después de Finn se ocultara.

\- Yo también Rose, yo también tengo mucho miedo.

La sonrisa de Bala-Tik le helo la sangre a Rey.

\- Son ellas, llevenselas pero no las manoseen ni las maltraten son mercancía de primera, nos darán mucho dinero.

\- Pero jefe ¿No nos podemos divertir ni siquiera un poco?

\- ¡Dije que no! y ya saben lo que pasa si alguna de ellas llega dañada.

\- Está bien jefe como usted mande.

\- ¡Caminen!- dijo el sujeto que iba a tomar a Rey del brazo y por alguna extraña razón no pudo hacerlo.

Y salieron de ahí abrazadas sin saber cuál iba a ser su destino, cuánto deseaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad y Ben llegara a salvarla.

\- ¿Rey estas bien?

\- Si Rose ¿Y tú?

\- Me duele la cabeza ¿A dónde nos llevarán?- llevamos semanas viajando.

\- No sé Rose y mucho tengo miedo.

\- ¿Unkar Plutt nos vendió verdad?

\- Si- respondió Rey con coraje- ahora sabemos lo que les pasó a las otras chicas que se supone salieron antes que nosotras.

\- Es un maldito traficante de mujeres- las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de ambas chicas.

\- Y de niños Rose, el decía que los adoptaban pero ahora no creo que eso sea cierto yo creo que también los vende, como nos vendió a nosotras.

\- Es verdad

\- Solo espero que Finn este bien.

\- Si yo también ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Rose alarmada.

\- Creo que nos estamos deteniendo- dijo Rey tratando de ver algo por la pequeña rendija que estaba cerca de donde ella iba sentada.

\- ¿Ya habremos llegado?

La puerta del escondrijo dónde las llevaban se abrió interrumpiendo a Rose solo para que unos de los tipos que las custodiaba empujara dentro a otra joven casi de la misma edad que ellas.

La poca luz que tenían allí les permitió ver a la joven de piel morena igual a la de Finn con el cabello muy rizado, Rey se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sentarse y le dió una de las pequeñas y sucias mantas que les había dejado allí para cubrirse del frío.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Como te llamas?- le preguntó Rey sentandose junto a ella.

\- Jannah ¿Y ustedes?

\- Yo soy Rey y ella es Rose.

\- ¿A ti también te vendieron?- le preguntó Rose a la chica.

\- Si, mi tío, el hermano de mi papá.

\- ¿Y por qué tú padre lo permitió?- Rey estaba sorprendida.

\- El murió y mi madre se volvió a casar, creo que yo le estorbaba por qué me dejó con mis tíos y nunca volvió por mi.

\- Lo siento- Rose le tomó la mano y se sentó junto a ella también.

\- Hace mucho tiempo de eso, ya ni recuerdo cómo era- respondío la chica morena con resignación.

Mientras tanto Ben llegaba a dónde lo había guiado su sable láser pero Rey ya no estaba allí lo cual era muy extraño por qué el sable que le pertenecía a ella si.

\- Ya no está aquí- murmuró con temor en la voz.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué tú sable nos trajo aquí?- Poe estaba extrañado Ben rara vez se equivocaba más bien nunca.

\- Ella no está pero su sable si.

\- ¿No sé supone que el sable nunca se separa de su dueño?

\- Es verdad a menos que algo malo suceda, vamos, voy a averiguar qué pasó.

Al entrar al viejo edificio se encontraron con un chico piel morena que al verlos se sorprendió pues allí no acudian personas de esa clase pero entonces puso más atención y reconoció en uno de ellos al hombre que le había descrito su amiga.

El chico se acercó a ellos y le pregunto con temor.

\- ¿Usted es Ben verdad?

\- Si ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Por que Rey lo describió tal cual es.

\- ¿Dónde está? no puedo sentirla cerca.

\- Unkar Plutt la vendió, a ella y a su amiga- respondío el chico con temor pues el tipo le daba más miedo que Unkar Plutt.

\- ¿Cuando?- preguntó Ben desesperado.

Hace aproximadamente un mes pero antes de que se las llevaran Rey me dejó algo para usted, algo igual a eso- le dijo señalando el sable que llevaba en el cinto-

\- ¿Dónde lo tienes?

\- Está escondido en el lugar donde duermo.

\- Llévame ahí, rápido tengo que encontrarla.

\- Pero señor es muy peligroso, Unkar Plutt tiene matones controlando este lugar, usa la fachada de que es una casa hogar para niños huérfanos pero en realidad se dedica al tráfico.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros estamos armados llevame.

\- Está bien- Finn se resignó a un enfrentamiento- síganme pero tengan cuidado.

Ben hizo una seña a Hux y a Poe que sacaron los blasters sorprendiendo al chico

\- Wooouu ¿Que clase de armas son esas?

\- Pronto lo sabrás ¿Tu eres amigo de Rey?

\- Si y también de Rose, siempre las cuide desde pequeñas.

\- Gracias- le dijo Ben con sinceridad.

\- No tiene por qué agradecerme, lo hice con gusto, solo quisiera haberlas protegido mejor pero ella me pidió que me escondiera y me dió a cuidar ese extraño artefacto, de alguna manera sabía que usted vendría, lamento no saber a dónde las llevaron señor.

\- La voy a encontrar no te preocupes, a las dos y no me digas señor, mi nombre es Ben y los amigos de Rey también son mis amigos.

\- Gracias Ben yo soy Finn mucho gusto.

\- ¡Finn!- varios sujetos con aspecto de maleantes se acercaron a ellos queriendo intimidarlos pero Hux y Poe permanecieron quietos y Ben no perdió el aire de tranquilidad que tenia.

\- ¿Quienes son ellos? sabes que al jefe no le gustan los extraños- uno de los matones se interpuso tratando de cortarles el paso.

\- Son mis amigos.

La desagradable risa del sujeto se escuchó por todo el lugar lleno de esos extraños vehículos que usaban en ese planeta para trasladarse de un sitio a otro.

\- Tu no tienes amigos.

\- Si los tiene- la profunda voz de Ben cumplió su cometido, atemorizar, hasta Finn se sorprendió pues a él le había hablado con una voz muy distinta, los amigos de Rey si que eran extraños.

\- ¡Muchachos encierrenlos!- ordenó el matón- y saquénles información si descubrimos de dónde vienen tal vez saquemos un buen pago se ve que son de buena familia.

\- No tienes idea- dijo Ben con una sonrisa siniestra.

Fue lo último que el tipo escuchó pues cayó inconsciente y los otros no vieron venir los disparos, ni siquiera Finn sabía que había pasado.

\- Date prisa Finn debo encontrar a Rey.

\- Si, vamos- dijo apresurado.

Llegarón a una especie de habitación con un viejo catre y unas pocas pertenencias en una caja de dónde Finn saco el sable láser que no había visto en años.

\- Aquí está- Finn le dió el sable y al tomarlo Ben en su mano toda la vida de Rey en ese inmundo lugar paso por su mente desde que la abandonaron ahí hasta el día que se la llevaron a ella y a su amiga.

Cerro los ojos y se concentró en la escencia de Rey impregnada en el sable.

\- ¿Dónde estás pequeña, dónde estás?

Para su sorpresa el sable se encendió solo y en otro lugar muy lejos de allí un extraño dije en forma de lágrima brilló por un momento estableciendo una conección entre Ben y Rey.

\- ¡Ya se dónde está!

\- ¿Hux, Poe? la encontré vamos- salió apresurado de la pequeña habitación y solo se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta que Finn no lo seguía- ¿Que haces ahí parado?- vamos.

\- ¿Yo?- preguntó Finn confundido.

\- ¡Si! ¿O no quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió animado por primera vez en muchos días- no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí.

\- Entonces mueve ese trasero chico- dijo Poe mientras salían de ahi- que debemos rescatar a una princesa.


	6. Al fin estás aquí!

Cuando más oscura está la noche más pronto llega la mañana...

-

-

En un transporte muy lejos de donde Ben estaba un extraño destello en el pecho de Rey asustó a las dos chicas que la acompañaban y ella al sentir la energía que se desprendía del colgante despertó de golpe y se incorporó quedando arrodillada.

\- ¡Ben!- podía sentirlo, estaba cerca.

-Estas bien?- Rose se acercó a Rey atraída por el brillo que ya empezaba a desvanecerse.

\- Creo que si gracias Rose.

\- ¿Por que brilla?- nunca había hecho eso.

\- Ben- con el dije en su mano cerro los ojos y lo sintió, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas,el había llegado, estaba segura, había cumplido la promesa que le hizo de ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Rey que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Jannah que había permanecido callada también se acercó a Rey.

\- Está cerca, el me está buscando- respondió la chica llorando.

\- ¿Quien?- Jannah no entendía de qué hablaban.

\- Es difícil de explicar- le dijo Rose a la chica morena- vamos Rey deja de llorar, no te rindas ahora, ya hemos pasado por mucho, aguanta un poco más por favor.

\- Gracias Rose- Rey le sonrió entre las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no decirme loca, por creer en mi.

\- Te he visto cuando tienes esos sueños o pesadillas Rey, creeme no estás loca.

\- Tienes más fe en mi que yo misma.

\- Tengo meses sin dormir bien por tu culpa, lo mínimo que espero es que tú novio me rescate a mi también, bueno a las tres.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Tienes novio Rey?- Jannah estaba cada vez más confundida.

\- Bueno yo...

\- Algo así, luego te explico- le dijo Rose a la otra chica- ahora dime ¿Cómo sabes que te está buscando?

\- No sé explicarlo pero tiene que ver con el colgante.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- nunca lo habías usado.

\- Mi madre me lo dió junto con el artefacto que le di a Finn unos días antes de abandonarme en manos de Unkar Plutt, lo único que me dijo fue que lo escondiera bien que algún día me salvaría la vida, en cuanto a usarlo si Unkar Plutt lo hubiera visto me lo quita, por eso siempre lo escondí, solo espero que en verdad esto nos salve Rose.

\- Yo también amiga, yo también.

Mientras tanto Finn se moría de la curiosidad y no sabía cómo preguntarle a Ben de que conocía a Rey ya que por lo que el sabía Rey nunca había salido del orfanato y era la primera vez que lo veía a el así que no entendía cómo es que sabía tanto sobre Rey.

\- ¿Oigan hasta donde vamos?- preguntó cansado y sediento.

\- Ya vamos llegando, es detrás de esa roca gigante- le contesto Poe.

\- ¿No tienen calor?- Finn no entendía cómo es que esos tres no mostraban cansancio con el calor que hacia, sobretodo Ben con esa ropa negra, en verdad eran raros.

\- No, no tenemos calor- respondió Poe nuevamente- hemos estádo en en climas más extremos, ahora quédate callado, te sorprenderá lo que estás por ver.

Habían llegado a la ladera de la enorme roca pero allí no había nada o eso creyó Finn por qué Ben apretó los botones de un pequeño dispositivo y de la nada aparecieron dos enormes y extrañas naves y casi se va de espaldas.

\- ¿Que rayos son esas cosas? ¿Acaso son naves espaciales? ¿Ustedes vienen del espacio?

\- Eeeeeehh pues creo que es obvio- contesto Poe con un gesto elocuente de manos ganándose una mirada de reproche de Ben y Hux.

\- Poe ahora no por favor.

\- Pero Ben tenemos que explicarle al chico.

\- Lo se pero ahora lo único que que quiero es rescatar a Rey y a su amiga, Finn por favor confía en nosotros, cuando tenga a Rey a salvo conmigo podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras.

\- Está bien, solo quiero que me respondas algo.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Eres hermano de Rey o algún familiar?- Finn no entendía ese afán de Ben por encontrarla.

\- No, no soy su hermano, Rey es mi mujer- respondió y se fue a su nave dejando a Finn con la boca abierta y más confundido que nunca

\- No sufras, nosostros no quedamos igual que tú cuando nos dijo lo mismo y eso que lo conocemos de toda la vida- dijo Poe con su acostumbrado sentido del humor.

\- Deprisa Poe- le dijo Hux que ya iba subiendo al Alcón Milenario- no podemos perderlo de vista, sabes que si a la princesa le pasa algo es capaz de hacer explotar el planeta.

\- Es verdad, vamos Finn tu vienes con nosotros.

\- ¿En eso?

\- ¡Oye más respeto para el Alcón Milenario!- reprendió Poe al chico- está lindura es una leyenda en toda la galaxia.

\- Perdón, no quise ofender ¿Y por qué le dicen princesa a Rey?

\- Por que Ben es un príncipe- respondió Poe muy tranquilo.

\- Yo...creo que voy a dejar de hacer preguntas.

\- Es lo mejor, sostente de dónde puedas no iremos de aqui a la velocidad de la luz.

Fin ya no contestó solo cerro los ojos estaba empezando a creer que talvez estuviera en un sueño y cuando los abriera estaría de nuevo en su pequeña habitación.

\- Oye tranquilo, la princesa va a estar bien, Ben no permitirá que le pase nada malo ni a ella ni a su amiga.

\- Gracias, ellas son la única familia que tengo.

Ben por otro lado tenía serios problemas para controlar su furia, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría sufriendo Rey por qué era capaz de destruir el planeta, después de unos segundos llegó a dónde lo había guiado el sable pero algo andaba mal podía sentir la angustia de Rey ya no había tiempo de ocultar las naves.

\- Hux, Poe prepárense llegaremos en las naves.

\- Pero Alteza no es conveniente...

\- ¡Mi mujer me necesita Hux, no estoy para sutilezas!

\- Poe dale un arma al chico.

\- Ven conmigo ¿Sabes disparar?

\- Nunca lo he hecho- Finn estaba literalmente temblando.

\- Solo apuntas y tiras del gatillo- lo instruyó Poe.

\- Que fácil me lo pones ¿En que rayos me metí?- murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿Ben dónde estás?

\- ¿Que murmuras chatarrera?- nadie va a venir a rescatarte, el jefe pago mucho dinero por ustedes así que tendrán que hacer todo lo que se les diga de ahora en adelante o les irá muy mal.

El lugar donde las habían dejado parecía una simple bodega pero por dentro era algo muy distinto, solo esperaba que su milagro bajara del cielo por qué si no las chicas y ella sufrirían la peor humillación de todas.

\- ¿Nueva mercancía Lori?

\- Si, que se bañen y arreglas bien a esta- tomo a Rey del brazo y la empujo a una habitación llena de ropa- el jefe querra " probarla"

La risa de la mujer les dió escalofríos a las chicas y se quedaron quietas ya que cuando llegaron allí y las bajaron del camión Jannah estaba llorando y la horrible mujer le había dado una bofetada.

\- Bien, caminen hoy hay fiesta en honor de ustedes, hay que ponerlas guapas.

Rey esperaba que todo terminara pronto, a cada minuto que pasaba perdía más la esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, estaba sola en una habitación donde la habían vestido con un camisón de dormir transparente y la habían atado con cadenas a una cama, no sabía que había sido de Rose y Jannah pero sospechaba que estaban en la misma situación que ella.

Estaba tratando por milésima vez de liberarse de las cadenas cuando un hombre de aspecto siniestro entró a la habitación y todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes, cerro los ojos y evocó el rostro que había llegado a amar más que a nada en su vida y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Ben dónde estás?

\- ¡Aquí!

Al momento que la respuesta llegó a su mente hubo una explosión que cimbró el lugar y se escucharon gritos y disparos por todos lados Rey intentaba nuevamente soltarse de las cadenas cuando el tipo la tomo del cabello para inmovilizarla en la cama.

\- ¡Ben!- el grito de escuchó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Estúpida! tu los trajiste hasta aquí ¿Quienes son?- la bofetada la dejo aturdida y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió las manos del hombre tratando de desnudarla.

\- ¡Es posible que me arruines el negocio pero me voy a llevar un premio maldita zorra!

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Ben!

\- ¡Callate!- el tipo tenía la mano en el aire para darle otra bofetada cuando el estallido de un cristal rompiéndose lo interrumpió.

Ben al ver al humano sobre el cuerpo de Rey perdió el control.

\- ¡Suéltala!- lo separó de ella y lo lanzó con la fuerza para después asfixiarlo hasta la muerte y la misma suerte corrieron otros hombres armados que entraron corriendo alertados por el ruido, estaba fuera de si, el ver a ese hombre tocando a Rey había desatado su lado más oscuro y solo un suave gemido tras el logró traerlo de nuevo a la luz.

\- ¡Rey!- corrió dónde ella y la libero de las cadenas, tenía las muñecas lastimadas y sintió la furia correr por su sangre.

\- ¡Rey!- tomó el delgado y pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió completo.

\- ¡Ben, eres tú! - la chica abrió los ojos al escuchar la hermosa y profunda voz y le tocó el rostro con miedo de que como en sus sueños se desvaneciera en el aire.

\- Soy yo Rey, vine por ti.

\- Al fin estás aquí- y con esas palabras dejo que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia la reclamara al fin.

\- Si, al fin estás en mis brazos mi princesa- contestó apretándola en su pecho.


	7. Una nueva vida

Amor es solo una palabra hasta que alguien llega para darle sentido.

( Paulo Cohelo )

-

-

Estaba soñando, o había muerto y estaba en un lugar más agradable por qué la cama donde estaba era blanda y las sábanas suaves y perfumadas y el pequeño catre dónde ella solía dormir no era para nada cómodo.

De pronto su mente adormilada registró otra cosa, un brazo sobre su cintura y otro debajo de su cabeza, el cuerpo se le tensó de inmediato y el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente cuando quien estuviera con ella en esa cama la abrazó más estrechamente y le habló al oído.

\- Estás a salvo, tranquila.

Esa voz, esa voz que poblaba sus sueños, que calmaba sus pesadillas, que aullentaba a sus demonios y llenaba el vacío de su solitaria vida, esa voz tan amada.

\- ¿Ben?- preguntó Rey con temor.

\- Si pequeña, soy yo.

\- Tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas para caer en el musculoso brazo.

\- No tienes por qué temer, no llores.

\- Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y que desaparezcas como siempre en mis sueños Ben.

\- No voy a desaparecer, estoy aquí contigo- y para convencerla la apretó más contra el.

Poco a poco le dió la vuelta para quedar el sobre ella y con la mano libre le acarició la cara.

\- Rey abre los ojos, soy real, mírame.

Con temor abrió los ojos y allí sobre ella estaba el, había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho de ir a buscarla, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Es verdad estás aquí, viniste por mi!

\- Te dije que lo haría pequeña, solo lamento no haber llegado antes.

\- Estás aquí, eso es lo único que importa.

No podía dejar de llorar ni de tocarlo, le acarició el cabello, los hombros, la espalda y volvió a abrazarlo, sus delgados brazos como dos tenazas alrededor del cuello, no quería soltarlo nunca, el la dejo llorar en su pecho y correspondió al abrazo tomándola de la cintura ya que el otro brazo lo tenía ella de almohada.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Dime.

\- Te amo- le dijo en voz baja y al hacerlo todo encajó en su mundo- tal vez no me creas o te parezca prematuro pero es verdad.

\- Yo también te amo mi princesa, te amo más que a nada ni a nadie en la galaxia, eres mi razón de ser, te he esperado mucho tiempo y ahora necesito que me sueltes un poco por qué me muero por besarte.

Rey soltó un poco el agarre de sus brazos lo justo para que que Ben pudiera mirarla a los ojos, la mirada de amor que le dedicó le robó un latido del corazón.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta posar sus labios en los de ella y probó en la dulzura de ese beso la inocencia, el amor y la entrega de la primera vez, fue un beso de reconocimiento, ese beso que nunca había dado y que era para ella, la dueña de su corazón, la mitad de su alma, esa que tantos años estuvo perdida, y que ahora había recuperado, la fuerza lo había destinado para ella, solo para ella, su mujer, su princesa.

Se separó de ella dejando pequeños besos en los húmedos labios y se los acarició con los dedos.

\- Al fin tengo a la mujer de mis sueños en mis brazos.

\- Y yo a mi príncipe.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Que dijiste?

\- Que al fin tengo a mi príncipe conmigo.

\- ¿Quien te dijo que soy un principe?- Ben estaba sorprendido pues según el ella no sabía nada de el.

\- Es que le contaba a mi amiga mis sueños, no todos, y ella te llamaba así, el principe- de pronto se sentó en la cama sorprendiendo a Ben.

\- ¿Que pasa Rey?

\- ¿Y mis amigas?

\- Están bien, no te preocupes por ellas y tu amigo Finn también, de hecho el me ayudó a encontrarte.

\- ¿Como?- dejó que la recostara de nuevo en la cama y observo como se levantaba a buscar algo, cuando volvió se sorprendió.

\- ¿No sabes que es verdad?

\- No, cuando mi mamá me lo dió no me dijo que era, solo que algún día me salvaría la vida y lo hizo, me salvó por medio de ti.

El se sentó en la orilla de la cama y extendió el brazo.

\- Acércate y quédate detrás de mi- ella gateo hasta llegar a su espalda y lo abrazó, el al sentirla tan cerca soltó un suspiro que ella interpretó de manera errónea.

\- Perdon- al tratar de separarse de el la sujeto de la mano para que volviera a abrazarlo.

\- No, no me sueltes, me gusta, puedes abrazarme las veces que quieras Rey, soy tuyo.

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo muy fuerte y le dió un beso en la mejilla dejando su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de el.

\- Mira- Ben extendió de nuevo el brazo y encendió el sable láser ante la sorpresa de ella- este es el tuyo y este- extendió el otro brazo- es el mío.

\- Vaya, son hermosos ¿Cómo sabes cuál es el mío?

\- Por la empuñadura, es un poco más pequeña.

\- ¿Es un arma?- Rey estaba sorprendida ya que durante años había tenido una arma con ella y no lo sabía.

\- Si, un sable láser, al principio puede ser peligroso pero no te preocupes, te enseñaré a usarlo.

\- ¿Yo usar un arma?

\- Si, tienes que aprender a usarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ben apagó los sables antes de responderle.

\- Mi princesa, todas las mujeres de mi familia a lo largo de los años han aprendido a usarlo y tú ya eres parte de la familia.

La voz que se escuchó en el extraño aparato que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama sorprendió a Rey distrayendola y más cuando escuchó la palabra...

\- ¿Alteza?- perdón por interrumpir pero la niñas quieren ver a la princesa.

\- En un momento Hux.

\- ¿Alteza? ¿En verdad eres un principe?

Ben asintió con la cabeza temeroso de la reacción de Rey.

\- Entonces Rose tenía razón- de pronto recordó algo más- ¿Dónde estamos? Por favor dime qué no es una nave espacial.

El la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la cama y guiarla a una especie de panel donde oprimio un botón, ante ella se fue descubriendo una enorme ventana desde donde podía ver el espacio y a lo lejos el planeta que había sido su hogar durante casi veinticinco años.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso pequeña ya que estamos en la luna de tu planeta, en un crucero estelar.

\- El príncipe de las estrellas- murmuró ella como shok- así te decía Rose y tenía razón.

\- Bueno si eso es lo que soy Rey, hora la pregunta es ¿Serás mi princesa de verdad? ¿Aceptarás lo que te ofrezco?

\- ¿Que es lo que me ofreces príncipe Ben?

\- A mi y una nueva vida a mi lado.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Solo eso ¿Vendrás conmigo Rey? ¿Vendrás conmigo a mi hogar?

\- A dónde tú quieras Ben, allí iré contigo- le respondió ella muy segura con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Gracias- la tomo de la cintura y la levantó para dar vueltas con ella y besarla- después de un momento la bajó pero no dejo de abrazarla.

\- ¿Pueden ir mis amigas conmigo?

\- Si ellas quieren claro que si.

\- ¿Y Finn?- el y Rose son como mis hermanos, a Jannah la conocimos Rose y yo cuando nos llevaban a ese horrible lugar y le tome mucho cariño.

\- Vamos a preguntarles- se acercó al extraño artefacto y oprimio un botón antes de hablar.

\- Hux, ya pueden venir.

\- Enseguida Alteza.

\- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Un intercomunicador, la nave es muy grande, ven- le tendió la mano y ella sin dudarlo la tomó- te queda bien la ropa que traje para tí.

\- Es verdad, con la emoción de verte pase por alto el detalle de la ropa ¿Quien me puso este vestido?

\- Yo, no quería que tuvieras nada de ese lugar donde te encontré, pero te juro que solo te cambié el vestido y te abracé todo el rato que estuviste dormida.

\- Gracias- le dió un beso en la mejilla- está hermoso, nunca había tenido algo asi.

La llevo a otra habitación casi igual de grande donde había infinidad de ropa femenina y muchas cosas más. 

\- Todo ésto es para ti Rey.

\- ¿Para mí?- la chica estaba asombrada al ver tantas cosas.

\- Si, es un regalo.

\- Es demasiado Ben.

\- Claro que no, es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que quiero darte.

\- La acepto con una condición.

\- ¿Que condición?

\- ¿Puedo compartirla con Rose y Jannah?

\- Es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

La llegada de Poe con las chicas cortó la charla y la lleno de alegría ellas también se habían cambiado de ropa, al parecer en esa nave no faltaba nada.

\- Princesa, su amigas querían estar seguras de que estaba bien- el hombre moreno se inclinó levemente para saludar.

\- Rey el es Poe Dameron comandante del mi ejército, a Hux te lo presentare después.

\- Hola mucho gusto- le dijo tímida.

\- A sus órdenes, pasen niñas.

Rose y Jannah entraron corriendo pero al ver a Ben abrazando a Rey se manera tan posesiva se detuvieron.

Rose no lo había visto y se quedó impresionada, era enorme, Jannah que ya lo conocía aún se sentía intimidada, solo Rey parecía no tenerle temor.

\- Jannah, Rose, quiero preguntarles algo- Rey las miro con alegría y esperanza.

\- ?Que?- contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Quieren venir conmigo?

\- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Rose.

\- A un nuevo hogar, a una nueva vida.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y corrieron a abrazar a Rey.

Ben y Poe sonrieron, las cosas habían salido bien después del desastre que dejaron en el planeta con todo el edificio en llamas y algunos maleantes muertos, pero eran malos y a eso se dedicaba el, a acabar con los malos, ahora el problema era como iba a decírselo a Rey, pero eso ya sería después ahora lo importante es que ella estaba a salvo, lo demás podía esperar.


	8. Nuevas aventuras

Caminante,son tus huellas  
El camino y nada más;  
Caminante, no hay camino  
Se hace camino al andar.

( Verso de la canción cantares de Joan Manuel Serrat )

-

-

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarlas solas Ben, al parecer tiene mucho que platicar.

Al escuchar a Poe Rey sintió algo de temor y Ben lo supo al momento.

\- Vas a estar bien no me iré muy lejos- se acercó a ella y le dió un pequeño beso.

\- Pero...- la chica no quería quedarse sola, bueno estaba con sus amigas pero aún así.

\- Confía en mi, si me necesitas solo oprime este botón- le mostró el intercomunicador que estaba en el mueble junto a la cama- mandaré que les traigan algo para que coman.

\- Yo me encargo de eso Ben- dijo Poe- tu tienes que ver el informe que hizo Hux, está en la sala de al lado.

\- ¿Lo ves? voy a estar cerca, no temas nadie en esta nave te hará daño, te lo aseguro.

\- Vamos Poe- sileron de la habitación y se encontraron con Hux que iba con Finn a buscar a Ben

\- Alteza ya está el informe, al parecer es una red de tráfico muy poderosa, Finn tiene algunas ideas pero necesito tu permiso para proceder.

Entraron en una sala muy lujosa y Finn no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ben.

\- Entonces si eres un príncipe?

\- Si- respondió el de manera escueta.

\- ¿Entonces Rey...?

\- Será una princesa también y algún día la Reina.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y ella lo sabe?

\- Ahora si ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

\- No te molestes pero es que es una historia tan...- Finn movía las manos buscando la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Increíble?

\- Algo así- respondió Finn- mira lo importante es que las rescataste, a las tres, aún no se quién es la otra chica.

\- Ya te lo dirán ellas.

\- Si, en cuanto a eso- Finn señaló los documentos.

\- Te escucho, tengo que quitarmelo de encima para poder irnos de aquí lo antes posible ¿Poe?

\- Voy a ordenar la comida para las niñas ¿Tu ya comiste algo?- le preguntó a Finn.

\- No, pero la verdad con tanta adrenalina se me olvidó.

\- ¿Quieres comer con ellas?- Finn vio con asombro a Ben.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si, además Rey quiere preguntarte algo.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que darlas, ahora dime qué idea tienes así podrás ir a verlas.

\- ¿Puedes volver al planeta?- preguntó el chico moreno esperanzado.

\- Si, podría ¿Por qué?

\- Podrían destruir algunas de sus bases de operaciones y rescatar a las chicas que se pudiera.

\- Eso estaría bien pero no podemos intervenir mucho- respondió Ben.

\- Hux ya me lo explicó, pero si sé puede hacer algo al menos.

\- Está bien Finn haré lo que pueda.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor mas?

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- ¿Podrías incluir el lugar donde crecimos las chicas y yo?

\- Eso ni lo dudes, ese infeliz que maltrato y después vendió a Rey tiene una deuda conmigo.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Al contrario yo debo agradecer el que hayas cuidado de Rey todos estos años ¿Hux? encárgate de todo para salir lo más pronto posible.

\- Si Alteza, enseguida- respondí el pelirrojo que como siempre había permanecido callado.

\- Ella y Rose fueron mi única familia- respondió Finn con un suspiro cuando Hux se fué.

\- Ella dijo lo mismo.

\- Ya está todo listo Ben- dijo Poe asomando la cabeza.

\- Anda ve a comer con ellas ¿Quieres bajar con nosotros al planeta?

\- Si, me gustaría.

\- Yo te aviso cuando estemos listos- cuando el chico se fué Ben se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado para poder encontrar a Rey.

Por otro lado Jannah y Rose bombardeaban Rey con preguntas.

\- Tranquilas chicas, que no recuerdo mucho solo que Ben entró por la ventana de ese horrible lugar y después desperté aquí con él, lo demás es muy confuso.

\- Yo tampoco se que fue lo que paso, me drogaron- Rose se tocó las sienes- todavía me duele la cabeza.

\- Yo lo ví casi todo- dijo Jannah con voz suave.

\- ¿En serio?- Rose la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala que estaba en la enorme habitación- ¡Cuéntanos!

\- Bueno estába con otras chicas en una habitación en una especie de subasta cuando se escuchó una explosión y después de eso muchos disparos, todos los que estaban ahí huyeron, bueno, algunos, otros murieron en el fuego cruzado, cuando vimos la oportunidad de escapar corrimos por un pasillo y en el camino nos encontramos con Poe y Finn, las buscaban a ustedes, Poe nos dijo que saliéramos y nos fuéramos pero una de las chicas les dijo que faltaban más y fué cuando vimos a Ben, el te llevaba en brazos y estaba furioso, Finn se acercó pero el no quiso soltarte y le dijo que buscara a quien faltara, como yo no quise separarme de ti me dijo que lo siguiera, cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir tras el que había dos naves espaciales y el se dirigió a una de ellas, aparte de la sorpresa no me puse a pensar mucho en ese detalle lo que quería era salir de ahí, me ordenó que me sentará y te recostó sobre mi, solo me dijo "cuídala" y se sentó a mover botones y más botones en esa cosa y ese hombre Poe ayudo a las otras a escapar, cuando fin salió con Rose también inconsciente y subió a la otra nave con ella se elevaron y destruyeron todo, solo permitió que escaparan las chicas creo que a todos los demás los... mató, cuando empezaron a llegar los bomberos y las patrullas nos fuimos de ahí y como por arte de magia aparecimos en esta nave, a mí me dejó en la enfermería junto con Rose y a ti te trajo aquí Rey- Jannah tomo un respiro- y eso es lo que yo ví.

\- ¡Vaya! y tú y yo nos perdimos todo eso por estar dormidas Rey- Rose se levantó de dónde estaba sentada para pasear por la estancia.

En ese momento llego Poe con varias chicas vestidas de manera extraña y muchas bandejas con comida y bebidas.

\- Princesa, niñas- Poe hizo una reverencia- que lo disfruten.

\- Gracias ¿Dónde está Ben?- preguntó Rey con timidez.

\- Resolviendo algunas cosas antes de irnos, pero su amigo vendrá enseguida- le respondió Poe y salió junto con el personal de servicio.

\- Te dicen princesa y te tratan como a una, me das un poco de envidia Rey.

\- ¡Jannah!- Rose le dió un golpecito en el hombro

\- ¿Que? es envidia de la buena, lo que no le envidio es al novio, es muy guapo en verdad pero da miedo cuándo se enoja y es muy alto.

\- Ben es un príncipe- dijo Rey con timidez

Jannah y Rose se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Ya!- las reprendió la chica- cierren la boca y vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

\- ¡Rey, Rose!- Finn entro corriendo a abrazar a sus amigas que se alegraron mucho de verlo, no saben lo preocupado que estuve por ustedes.

\- Estamos bien Finn, gracias a ti- Rey le acarició la mejilla a su amigo.

\- Pero si yo no hice nada.

\- Hiciste lo que te pedí y gracias a eso aquí estamos.

\- Es posible pero si Ben no hubiera llegado conmigo te habría encontrado de cualquier manera, estaba desesperado por llegar contigo.

Rey sonrió sonrojada y tomo en su mano el colgante que llevaba, se le había olvidado preguntarle por qué había brillado.

\- Oigan tengo hambre ¿Podemos comer?

\- Perdón Jannah- Rey se acercó a la chica morena- el es Finn es como nuestro hermano mayor, Finn ella es Jannah.

Finn le dió la mano a Jannah pensando que era muy linda, tenía el mismo color de piel que el solo que en ella lucía mejor.

\- Me alegro de conocerte Jannah- la saludó sonriente.

\- Igual yo, Rey y Rose me hablaron mucho de tí- la chica también sonrió.

\- Vamos a comer yo también me muero de hambre- Rose los empujó a todos a la mesa donde habían dejado la comida- esto es un banquete.

\- No me sorprende considerando que Ben es de la realeza- Finn tomo un bocadillo de aspecto extraño pero muy bueno.

Las tres chicas voltearon a verlo y el solo levantó las manos.

\- ¿Que? no me miren así, lo que pasa es que yo lo conocí primero que ustedes, es un buen tipo, pero debo reconocer que da miedo cuándo se enoja.

\- Se los dije- murmuró Jannah.

Ben, Hux y Poe estaban listos para bajar al planeta dejó a uno de los comandantes a cargo de la nave y salio en busca de Finn.

\- Oye Ben ¿Le vas a decir a las princesa que vamos al planeta?- preguntó Poe preocupado.

\- Si, no pienso ocultarle nada.

\- Pregunto porque es posible que quiera ir contigo.

\- Ya lo había pensado Poe.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y si quiere ir la llevo conmigo

\- ¿Así nadamás?

\- Así nadamás.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta quien va a mandar en ésta relación.

\- Eso no me importa Poe- contestó deteniéndose- esa mujer es mi vida y me costó mucho encontrarla no quiero empezar a ocultarle cosas solo quiero que sea feliz, esperen en el hangar.

\- Si Alteza- Hux hablaba muy poco pero cuando lo hacía no se andaba con medias tintas- yo pienso que es mejor que vaya así irá conociendolo y se adaptará más rápido a su nueva vida.

\- ¿Ves Poe? no solo se trata de quién manda a quién- Ben se fue en busca de Finn dejando a Poe pensativo.

Por otro lado Finn estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Rey.

\- ?Entonces te vas con el?

\- Si Finn aquí no tengo nada, solo a ustedes, Rose dice que si va y Jannah también, solo faltas tu, que dices ¿Vas con nosotras?

\- ¿Y el está de acuerdo en llevarnos a todos?

\- Si eso la hace feliz si- se escuchó la profunda voz en la puerta.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey corrió a los brazos que la esperaban abiertos, solo alcanzó a abrazarlo de la cintura debido a la diferencia de estatura.

\- Mi amor- Ben la apretó contra su pecho y ahí delante de los tres espectadores que tenían la besó, pero este beso fue distinto al primero, fue más pasional, más hambriento, le abrió los labios con la lengua para adentrarse en la dulzura de la boca enredando su lengua con la de ella, solo se detuvo por qué escuchó las risitas de las chicas y el carraspeo de Finn, contempló con amor los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas de Rey.

\- Deberían esperar a hacer eso cuando estén solos- les dijo Finn rascándose la cabeza y provocando que Rey se sonrrojara más, Ben solo sonrió.

\- Ya nos vamos Finn.

\- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Rey curiosa viendo de uno a otro.

\- Vamos a bajar al planeta pequeña ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¿A que van?

\- Es posible que podamos rescatar a más chicas.

\- Entonces si voy contigo.

\- ¿Nosotras también podemos ir?- preguntó Jannah.

\- Solo si prometen hacer lo que les digan- respondío Ben.

\- Si señor.

\- Entonces vamos, Finn no respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Rey.

\- Como ella dijo no tenemos a nadie aquí y creo que vas a necesitar ayuda con este trío a si que si, me voy con ustedes.

\- ¿Feliz?- le preguntó Ben a Rey.

\- Mucho, gracias, ahora vamos a rescatar a esas chicas.

\- Vamos, después nos iremos de aquí.

Y tomados de la mano se fueron a su primera aventura juntos, ya no estaban solos, nunca más lo estarían.


	9. Libertad

Que tus sueños te lleven allí donde tú corazón es felíz...

( Lo leí por ahí )

-

-

Rey caminaba junto a Ben asombrada de todo lo que iba descubriendo a su paso, Finn y las chicas le llevaban ventaja pues ellos ya habían visto algo de esa inmensa nave y ella solo la habitación donde había despertado junto a Ben, pero no sé quejaba era el mejor despertar que había tenido en su vida, sin pensarlo se pegó a su costado y se aferró más a su mano aunque siendo el tan alto solo llegaba con su cabeza a su hombro el le sonrió y levantó su mano para depositar un tierno beso en sus dedos.

\- Cuando volvamos te mostraré la nave le murmuró Ben al oído.

Rey se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

\- Puedo leer tu mente pequeña.

Rey no pudo evitar el sonrojo pues en las últimas horas sus pensamientos no habían sido del todo inocentes. 

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, me halaga que pienses asi de mi- se acercó más a su oído y le susurró- yo también pienso lo mismo de tí.

\- ¿Ustedes dos que murmuran?- se escuchó una voz interrumpiendo el momento.

Fin y las chicas les dieron alcance y al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Rey Rose preguntó.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

\- Nada- respondió Ben con una seriedad sospechosa- solo le decía a Rey lo linda que es.

\- ¿Algún día nos dirán como se conocieron?- preguntó Finn curioso.

\- Yo si sé cómo se conocieron- le presumió Rose a Finn

\- ¿Que? ¡No es justo!- protestó el chico

Rose levantó los hombros y sonrió presumida.

\- ¿Jannah tu también sabes?

\- No Finn estoy tan ignorante como tú en ese tema.

\- ¿Les decimos?- le preguntó Rey a Ben.

\- Cuando volvamos habrá tiempo para muchas cosas amor ¿Siempre son así?

\- Ahorita están tranquilos- respondió Rey sonriendo.

Llegaron al hangar dónde ya esperaban Hux, Poe y algunos soldados junto al Alcón Milenario.

Rey se había quedado muda viendo alrededor igual que Rose, había naves como para invadir el planeta.

\- Hux ellos irán con ustedes- le dijo Ben al pelirrojo.

\- Como ordene Alteza- respondió el hombre impasible- niñas aborden Porfavor, tu también Finn.

\- Tu vienes conmigo - Ben llevó a Rey un poco más adelante.

\- ¿No vamos a ir con ellos?

\- No, yo tengo mi propia nave.

Llegaron dónde estaba el Tie Silencer y Rey se sorprendió aún más al parecer los recursos de Ben eran ilimitados, al momento de pensar eso se avergonzó pues recordó que el podía leerle la mente y el sonrió ante su incomodidad.

\- Tranquila, la verdad es que tienes razón, mis recursos son ilimitados pero que no te incomode eso desde ahora todo lo mío también es tuyo.

Le ayudó a abordar al Tie Silencer y le apretó la mano al notar su nerviosismo.

\- Yo solo te quiero a tí Ben pero es que tu...

\- Lo se Rey y te entiendo, la verdad es que para mí nada de esto tenía relevancia talvez por qué crecí rodeado de ello pero cuando supe que existias me alegré de contar con tantos recursos a mi alcance si no hubiera sido muy difícil venir por tí pero creeme que lo hubiera hecho.

\- Nunca me cansaré de agradecer el que hayas venido por mi, no todas tienen la fortuna de que un príncipe atraviese la galaxia para rescatarte- le sonrió tímida.

\- Bueno princesa ¿Quieres compartir algo de esa fortuna con otras chicas que están en la misma situación que tú estuviste?

\- ¡Claro que si! me duele pensar en todo lo que están sufriendo, además cuando me rescataste se me ocurrió desmayarme y no me di cuenta de nada quiero verte en acción príncipe Ben.

\- ¿Estás segura?- le preguntó mientras encendía la nave- es posible que no te guste ese lado mío.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Ya lo verás, quédate junto a mi es posible que te sientas mareada- despegó el Tie Silencer lentamente para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse.

\- ¡Vaya!- Rey se tambaleó al sentir que la nave se elevaba se sujetó del brazo de el.

\- Respira profundo- Ben la miró preocupado- pronto te acostumbrarás vamos a estar cinco meses en el espacio.

\- ¿Cinco meses?

\- Si, a velocidad luz, nos detendremos dos o tres veces antes de llegar a nuestro hogar.

\- Tienes que enseñarme muchas cosas Ben.

\- Y lo haré con gusto pequeña.

\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?- Rey aflojó un poco su agarre al sentirse más estable.

\- Tengo una deuda que cobrar en el lugar donde creciste.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?

\- ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- le respondió serio.

\- ¿Sabes como llegar? Yo estoy desubicada desde arriba todo es diferente.

\- Si, ya llegamos, mira.

Era verdad debajo de ellos estaba el enorme lugar que por fuera parecía una casa hogar y hasta podría decirse que era bonito pero por dentro lo que había eran gritos, golpes, esclavitud, abandono.

Suspiró sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, había llegado el momento de terminar con todo eso para empezar una nueva vida pero antes tenían que sacar de ahí a los chicos y chicas que se habían quedado cuando a ella y a Rose las vendieron.

Aterrizaron en un espacio dentro del lugar sin importar quién viera las naves de echo los hombres de Unkar Plutt corrían aterrorizados.

\- ¿Hux pusiste toda la información en la red de comunicación del planeta?- le preguntó Ben al pelirrojo.

\- Todo Alteza y con lo que sucedió ayer ya se han puesto en movimiento si no me equivoco estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

\- Entonces hay que darnos prisa.

\- Como ordene- respondío el serio hombre.

\- ¿Lista?- le dió la mano a Re

\- Si, creo que es tiempo de dejar todo esto atrás.

\- Bien, entonces vamos y pase lo que pase no te separes de mi.

Bajaron de la nave justo cuando Poe y los demás también bajaban con algunos soldados, Finn y Rose se encargaron de buscar a los chicos y como ya los conocían fue más fácil que confiaran en ellos a pesar del temor que sentían al ver las dos naves.

Mientras Poe y los soldados sometían a los hombres que custodiaban el lugar lo cual fue muy fácil ya que sus armas no se comparaban con las de los soldados de Ben en pocos minutos los tenían atados y amordazados con las mismas cuerdas y cintas que ellos mismos usaban con sus víctimas.

Por otro lado Ben buscaba al causante del sufrimiento de Rey y de todos esos niños inocentes y lo encontró tratando de huir.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

El desagradable sujeto se sorprendió al ver delante de él a Ben sintiendo temor por primera vez en su miserable vida.

\- ¿Quien eres, por qué te metes en mis asuntos?- preguntó viendo a los lados buscando una ruta de escape.

\- Quien soy no importa- respondió Ben con un brillo de venganza en la mirada- pero te metiste con algo que es mío y eso lo vas a pagar caro.

\- ¡No te conozco!- respondío Unkar Plutt desesperado al ver a sus hombres sometidos- ¡No puede haber hecho algo que te molestara!

\- No, a mi no me conoces, pero a mi mujer sí- respondío el príncipe.

Solo entonces Unkar Plutt se fijó en la mujer que acompañaba al hombre y que había estado oculta tras el y los ojos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas.

\- ¿Rey? ¿Niña pero donde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

\- ¡No finjas miserable, se lo que hiciste!

Ben se acercó al sujeto que se alejo inmediatamente de el.

\- ¡No se de qué habla, yo siempre me he preocupado por ella!

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué la vendió?

Ben se acercó de nuevo y Bala-Tik que hasta entonces había estado escondido tras su padre empezó a disparar y en un acto reflejo Rey trató de cubrirlo con su cuerpo pero Ben la envolvió con un brazo y los proyectiles nunca llegaron a tocarlos la chica miró hacia atrás y vio con sorpresa los disparos suspendidos en el aire.

\- Cierra los ojos pequeña- le dijo Ben a Rey y la tomó del cuello para que ocultara el rostro en su pecho.

\- ¿Los vas a matar?- preguntó la chica abrazandolo.

\- No, los voy a dejar vivir para que paguen por todo lo que han hecho.

\- Oiga tal vez no nos hemos entendido bien- Unkar Plutt temblaba y el temor se escuchaba en su voz- tengo mucho dinero pídame lo que sea.

\- No necesito nada de lo que me pueda ofrecer- sostuvo la cabeza de Rey sobre su pecho y regresó los disparos, solo se escucharon los gritos de dolor de ambos hombres.

\- Vámonos- Ben separó a Rey de el sin permitir que volteara- tenemos que destruir este lugar.

Rey caminó junto a el sin pensarlo, al fin era libre.


	10. Libertad II

Sobre cada niño se debería poner un cartel que dijera: tratar con cuidado, contiene sueños. 

( Anónimo )

-

-

Rose llegó corriendo dónde estaban Hux y Poe interrogando a los hombres que habían atrapado.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¡Niña por favor no me digas señor! Me haces sentir como un anciano, dime Poe.

\- Usted me dice niña y no me quejo- le respondió la chica agitada.

\- !No discutan por tonterías!- Hux les dió una mirada severa a ambos.

\- Está bien- respondío Poe con el ceño fruncido- ¿Que pasa Rose?

\- Ya están todos los niños reunidos.

\- Hay que sacarlos de aquí este lugar va a desaparecer.

\- ¿Pero como?- solo está ese autobús- dijo señalando a dónde estaban los niños reunidos- y yo no sé conducir.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Jannah que estaba al lado de Poe- solo díganme a dónde tengo que llevarlos.

\- No muy lejos en esa dirección- Poe señaló un punto en la distancia- hay un bosque, dirígete ahí, no se preocupen iremos por ustedes.

\- ¿Como sabrán dónde encontranos?- preguntó Rose con sospecha.

Poe tomo la mano de la chica y le puso un extraño brazalete.

\- ¿Que es esto?

\- Un localizador Rose, no lo pierdas- le advirtió.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a qué se vayan sin nosotros?- ni lo pienses.

\- Me ofendes niña, además Ben jamás los abandonaría.

Rose lo miró de mala manera y se fue con Jannah a dónde esperaban los niños que estaban custodiados por Finn y un soldado.

Estaban los cuatro en el autobús con los chicos preguntando si faltaba alguien cuando dos soldados más subieron con ellos, Jannah sonrió y miró a Rose.

\- Parece que si lo ofendiste.

\- No fue mi intención- dijo Rose enfurruñada.

\- ¡Vamos Jannah¡- la apresuró Finn- debemos salir de aqui, esto se va a poner feo.

\- Está bien ¡Sujetense!

\- ¿Ben dónde están?- el príncipe escuchó la voz de Poe y apresuró un poco el paso- ¡Tenemos que irnos!

\- Ya vamos a la nave- respondió mirando a Rey- ¿Que pasó con los niños?

\- Finn de está encargando de eso, es hora de terminar aquí.

Rey se quedó mirando el lugar donde tanto había sufrido y suspiró, la libertad que tanto había deseado estaba al lado de ella tomándole la mano, era hora de dejar los malos recuerdos atrás.

\- ¿Estás lista mi amor?

\- Estoy lista desde el día que apareciste en mis sueños Ben- respondió Rey segura.

\- Entonces es hora de terminar con esto.

Estaban llegando al Tie Silencer cuando escucharon ruidos extraños para Ben pero no para Rey.

\- Son las autoridades, tenemos que irnos Ben.

\- ¡Hux, Poe!

\- ¡Ya escuchamos, iremos por fin y las niñas!

\- Está bien yo me encargo del lugar Hux.

\- ¡Deja algo para los que van llegando!

\- !Larguense Poe!

\- ¡Está bien ya nos vamos, que carácter!

\- Sube y sostente fuerte- le dijo Ben a Rey cuando llegaron al Tie Silencer- saldremos rápido de aquí.

El sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas y los helicópteros se escuchaba ya muy cerca.

\- ¡Ben nos van a ver!- la chica estaba preocupada.

\- Lo se pequeña pero ahora mismo eso no me importa mucho.

\- Ben por favor tranquilízate, no sé por qué pero puedo sentir tu furia.

\- Discúlpame- le pidió mientras maniobraba la nave para salir de ahí, dió una vuelta y empezó a disparar, se ensañó especialmente con el viejo autobús dónde solía dormir Rey.

\- Ahí vivía yo- murmuró la chica.

\- Lo se Rey.

\- Ah, entiendo- todo estaba en llamas, al menos ahí ya no iban a esclavizar a más niños inocentes.

\- ¿Hux dónde están?- le preguntó Ben al pelirrojo.

\- Le envío las coordenadas Alteza.

\- ¿Están todos?

\- Si Alteza ¿Que vamos a hacer con los niños?

\- Vamos para allá y vemos que podemos hacer.

Despegó a tal velocidad que casi provoca una colisión con las dos aeronaves que se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¿Como se llaman esas cosas?- le preguntó Ben a Rey.

\- Se llaman helicópteros y no, no se comparan con tus naves ¿Podrías ir más despacio?- se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada y se abrazó a la pierna de el esperando que se le pasara el mareo.

\- Respira profundo pequeña ya llegamos- descendió hasta dejar la nave al lado del Alcón Milenario.

\- Voy a ver qué vamos a hacer con los niños espera aquí- la tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en el asiento del piloto, enseguida vuelvo le dió un beso corto y salió de la nave.

Al verlo llegar Poe fue a su encuentro.

\- Al parecer estos niños no le temen a nada- le dijo sorprendido.

\- Con todo lo que han sufrido no me sorprende ¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos?

\- Eso mismo estaba pensando Ben, Rose les pregunto si tienen familia y por lo que le dijeron a algunos los secuestraron y los demás la mayoría son huérfanos, pero se niegan a que los llevemos con las autoridades.

\- Ese es un problema no podemos dejarlos desamparados.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Y Rey?- Rose se acercó a Ben extrañada al no ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Es verdad dónde está la princesa?- preguntó Poe también.

\- Tuvimos que irnos rápido de ahí- señaló con la cabeza al Tie Silencer- y está mareada.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

\- No creo que quepan todos en mi nave- respondío Ben con una sonrisa. 

La sonrisa de Ben hizo voltear a Rose y se sorprendió al ver a la mayoría de los niños y niñas detrás de ella.

Una niña de aproximadamente ocho años se acercó a Ben curiosa.

\- ¿Es tuya?- preguntó señalando la nave.

\- Si- puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de la pequeña

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- Si, una princesa

\- Nunca he visto una princesa ¿Es bonita?- la niña no parecía temerle a nada.

\- Mucho ¿Quieres verla?- la niña asintió mordiéndose nerviosa una de sus uñas.

\- Vamos- se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos para subir con ella a la nave.

\- Vaya me siento rechazada- dijo Rose con una sonrisa a Poe.

\- Supéralo y ayúdame.

\- ¿Como?

\- Pregúntale a los chicos sus nombres de familia tenemos que ayudarlos a volver, no podemos dejarlos aquí.

\- ¿Y los que son huérfanos?- ¿Que va a pasar con ellos?

\- Un problema a la vez niña, no soy tan veloz- Poe miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Rey seguía mareada cuando Ben entró a la nave con la pequeña en brazos y sonrió al verlo se veía increíblemente tierno, los ojos de la niña se agrandaron al reconocerla.

\- !Rey!

\- ¡Kary!

Ben bajo a la niña que corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¿Por que te fuiste?- Unkar Plutt dijo que no sabía dónde estabas.

\- Estaba en un lugar muy feo pero él fue a buscarme- señaló a Ben que estaba sonriendo.

\- Dice que eres una princesa- le dijo la niña al oído.

\- Yo no soy una princesa pero él si es un príncipe- le respondió ella.

\- Es lindo- le dijo la niña a Rey en voz baja pero Ben escucho y sonrio- ¿Es tu novio?

\- Si- la chica lo dijo para que el la escuchara.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Ben le acarició la pálida mejilla.

\- Todavía estoy un poco mareada.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que la conoces?- señaló a la niña.

\- Unkar Plutt llegó con ella hace como un año.

La niña jugaba con el colgante de Rey sin poner atención a lo que ellos hablaban y Ben aprovecho el momento de distracción para ver en sus recuerdos algo que los ayudara a encontrar a su familia.

\- ¿Pequeña, quieres ir con los demás y platicarles que conociste a la princesa?

\- ¡Siiiiii! ¿Ya no te vas a ir sin mí Rey?

\- No Kari, aquí voy a estar- esperó hasta que la niña bajo de la nave para preguntar.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben, por qué pusiste esa cara?

\- Solo tiene una hermana y fue el novio de ella el que la vendió.

\- ¿Puedes encontrarla?

\- Le diré a Poe que se encargue.

\- Voy contigo, necesito aire- el la tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña? 

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por todo lo que estás haciendo, no tenías ninguna obligación.

\- No me gustan las injusticias y también lo hice por tí.

\- Lo se- lo envolvió en un abrazo y se alzó lo más que pudo para poder besarlo el solo se inclinó un poco para facilitarle la tarea feliz de que ella tomara la iniciativa.

\- Te amo mi princesa- le acarició la mejilla cuando se separaron- esos meses que tardé en llegar contigo fueron los peores de mi vida no quiero pensar lo que estarán sintiendo las familias de esos niños.

\- Entonces vamos a ayudarlos a qué se reúnan otra vez.

\- vamos, Hux y Poe sabrán que hacer.

Bajaron del Tie Silencer y fueron al Halcón Milenario dónde estaban los demás.

\- Poe necesito que busques a alguien llamada Zorii Bliss.

\- ¿Quien es?

\- Es hermana de la pequeña- señaló a la niña que volvía a jugar con Rey.


	11. Héroes anónimos

Protegedme de la sabiduría que no llora, de la filosofía que no ríe y de la grandeza que no se inclina ante los niños.

( Khalil Gibrán )

-

-

Hux y Poe ya habían localizado a la mayoría de los familiares de los niños, solo faltaba la hermana de la pequeña Kari quien no se separaba de Rey, Rose y Jannah se acercaron a ellas que estaban sentadas junto a un árbol.

\- ¿Ya te sientes bien?- Ben dijo que estabas mareada- Rose se sentó a su lado y Jannah en una de la raíces del árbol.

\- Si Rose gracias, es que se puso a hacer piruetas con esa cosa y no me sentó nada bien.

\- Tu novio es muy generoso- le dijo la chica morena a Rey.

\- Es verdad Jannah, otra persona no habría hecho lo que está haciendo el.

\- ¿Rey?- la vocecita de Kari llamo su atención.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeña?

\- Tengo hambre- dijo la niña con un puchero.

\- ¿Que hacemos?- le preguntó Rey a las dos chicas.

\- No se- Rose se quedó pensando- los otros deben estar igual ¿Quieres que vaya por Ben?

\- Si por favor Rose, gracias.

Rey vio a la chica morena que estaba muy callada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Jannah? Te veo muy melancólica.

\- No, es solo que pensaba en mi familia, me pregunto si me extrañarán.

\- Te entiendo, yo espere por años a qué mi mamá volviera por mí pero nunca lo hizo.

\- Tal vez es que no pudo hacerlo- opinó la chica morena.

\- Es posible- estuvo de acuerdo Rey- pero llegó Ben y no puedo estar más agradecida por eso, el es el milagro por el que tanto esperé.

\- Y gracias a tí un poquito de ese milagro nos tocó a todos nosotros- le dijo Jannah con los una sonrisa- y aunque no fue en un buen momento me alegro mucho de haberte conocido y a Rose también ustedes me cambiaron la vida.

\- El nos cambió la vida- Rey hizo un gesto pues Ben se acercaba a ellas en compañía de Finn y Rose.

\- ¿Que pasa mi amor?- preguntó el alto hombre poniéndose a su altura y acariciando su mejilla.

\- Kari tiene hambre- le respondió Rey- y estoy segura de que los otros chicos también ¿Que hacemos?

\- No te preocupes le diré a Hux que vaya al crucero por alimentos.

\- Yo puedo ir a decirle- se ofreció amablemente Rose.

\- Gracias Rose.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que sabes mi nombre- le dijo la chica a Ben- ¿Necesitas algo más?- le preguntó a Rey.

\- Mantas, está empezando a hacer frío ¿Ustedes necesitan algo?- Rose y Jannah negaron con la cabeza.

\- Entonces ve con Hux- la urgió Ben.

\- Si, enseguida vuelvo.

Cuando la nave se fue Poe se acercó con algunos de los chicos siguiéndolo.

\- Ben, los familiares a los que logramos contactar tardarán algunas horas en llegar hasta aquí.

\- Entonces hay que esperar Poe, por favor encárgate de que coman algo cuando Hux vuelva y que descansen un poco deben estar agotados.

\- Es verdad han pasado por mucho pero estoy seguro de que está aventura no la van a olvidar nunca.

\- Será una buena historia para contarle a sus nietos- dijo Jannah mirando a los niños que estaban detrás de Poe.

\- Solo que quieran causarles pesadillas- respondío Finn que había permanecido callado.

\- ¿Me ayudan?- vamos a reunir a los chicos en dos o tres grupos- Poe les hizo una seña a los dos chicos morenos para que vieran como Ben le acariciaba el cuello a Rey, era obvio que quería estar a solas con ella.

\- ¡Si!- dijeron Finn y Jannah al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Nos acompañas Kari?- Jannah le tendió la mano a la pequeña que la tomo de buen gusto y se levantó del regaso de Rey para ir con ellos pero Poe se quedó.

\- ¿Pasa algo Poe?

\- Si Ben, no encontré a la hermana de la pequeña.

\- Cuando Hux vuelva sigue buscando por favor.

\- Claro pero ¿No sería más fácil buscar al novio?

\- El problema es que la niña no recuerda el nombre del infeliz.

\- Entonces voy a seguir buscando- poe se dió la vuelta y se fue siguiendo a los demas.

Al quedarse solos Ben se quitó su capa y cubrió a Rey con ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que tenías frío?

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada y tú estabas ocupado.

\- Pero tú eres mi prioridad Rey.

\- Ellos te necesitan más en este momento yo te voy a tener todo para mí después cuando todo ésto termine.

Se abrazaron y Ben acomodó a Rey entre sus piernas para tenerla más cerca.

-Me muero por besarte pero tenemos mucho público- le dijo a la chica al oído.

Rey sonrió, lo atrajo a ella, le dió un beso rápido y escondió la cara en el cuello de él aspirando su aroma limpio y masculino.

\- Gracias mi amor pero me temo que no es suficiente- le dijo suspirando.

\- Para mi tampoco es suficiente Ben pero tenemos que conformarnos.

\- Tienes razón, si te beso como yo quiero daremos un espectáculo.

\- ¿Entonces cuando estemos solos?

\- Cuando estemos solos pequeña, ya esperé por ti mucho tiempo, bien puedo esperar un poco más.

Rey le acarició el rostro y le retiro los mechones de cabello que le caían desordenados sobre la frente.

\- Que guapo eres mi príncipe.

\- No es verdad pequeña soy bastante normal.

\- Para mi si eres guapo- le respondió Rey rápidamente- todavía no puedo creer que un hombre como tú me quiera, yo pensaba que siempre iba a estar sola y mira dónde estoy.

\- En mis brazos y aquí te vas a quedar, para siempre- se quedó mirando al cielo donde brillaba la luna casi llena- Hux está por llegar ¿Quieres ir a descansar a la nave?

\- No, quiero ayudar, no estoy acostumbrada a estár sin hacer nada.

\- Entonces vamos todavía hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos.

Ben se levantó y le ayudó a ella a levantarse también, fueron dónde Hux iba llegando pero no había mucho que hacer pues las chicas que habían atendido a Rey en el crucero estelar ya estaban ahí repartiendo los alimentos entre los chicos y parecían tener todo bajo control, Ben le ayudó a sentarse otra vez junto a un árbol y una de las chicas se acercó a ella con una manta pero al ver que llevaba la capa sonrió y solo le ofreció una bebida caliente igual que a él.

\- ¿Necesita algo más Alteza?- preguntó la chica amable.

\- No gracias, encarguénse de los chicos por favor.

La chica se inclinó y se fue a ayudar a sus compañeras después de que los chicos comieron les dieron mantas para que se cubrieran del frío de la noche, algunos se durmieron otros se quedaron despiertos haciéndoles preguntas a Hux y Poe que respondían con paciencia mientras algunos soldados vigilaban.

Finn y sus amigas también se sentaron a escuchar las historias que contaban y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos y Rey que estaba cómoda en los brazos de Ben poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, Hux se acercó a platicar con el príncipe sobre lo que iban a hacer después de dejar a los niños a salvo pues algunos no tenían ningún familiar.

\- ¿Que va a pasar con ellos Alteza?

\- No se Hux no podemos dejarlos desamparados ¿Cuántos son?

\- Siete, algunos perdieron a sus padres y a otros solo los abandonaron.

\- Tal vez podamos llevarlos con nosotros, pero primero veamos que los demás se queden con sus familias.

\- ¿Señor?- uno de los soldados se acercó- alguien se aproxima al punto de reunión.

\- Gracias estén alertas- Hux se fue con el soldado mientras Ben despertaba a Rey.

\- Amor despierta- Rey abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba dormida en los brazos de Ben como un bebe- tranquila me gusta tenerte en mis brazos.

\- Me estás consintiendo mucho.

\- Esto no es nada, vamos ya es hora de dejar a estos niños con sus padres.

\- ¿Que va a pasar con los que son huérfanos?

\- Ya lo estuve hablando con Hux y si no encontramos la manera de dejarlos seguros los llevaremos con nosotros.

\- Jannah tiene razón eres muy generoso- Rey le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

\- No, solo estoy compartiendo un poco de la fortuna con la que nací ¿Nos acompañas, o esperas aquí con los niños que se quedan?

\- ¿Te importa si me quedo?

\- No, de hecho lo prefiero puede ser peligroso y no quiero exponerte ¿Amina?- la doncella que los había estado atendiendo se acercó a ellos.

\- Dígame Alteza.

\- La princesa se queda ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

\- Por supuesto.

-Ella te cuidará- le dió un beso en la frente y se fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad con los demás.

\- Espero que todo salga bien- murmuró Rey con aprension.

\- Así será princesa no se preocupe- le dijo la doncella para tranquilizarla.

\- No me digas princesa me llamo Rey.

\- Tendrá que acostumbrarse- le contestó sonriendo- ahora es una princesa- Rey solo suspiró y sonrió también.

\- ¿Y los niños?

\- Estan dentro de la nave con sus amigas y usted debería subir también y cenar algo.

\- Está bien gracias.

\- No tiene que darlas- Rey se reunió con los niños y las chicas mientras Amina le llevaba la cena.

Solo esperaba que Ben no tardara mucho solo tenía una pocas horas de estar con el y ya sentía su ausencia, se guardó para si un suspiro melancólico y se puso a cenar ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos.


	12. Héroes anónimos II

Has una pausa...   
alza la mirada y aprecia la vida

( Aroma de lluvia )

-

-

Ben caminaba apresurado, tenía prisa por volver con Rey, quería terminar lo antes posible con todo eso y llevársela de ese planeta para siempre, cuando estubieran en el espacio le pediría que se casara con el no veía la hora de hacerla su esposa, en su corazón ya lo era pero quería atarla a el de todas las maneras posibles.

No sabía con que inconveniente se iba a encontrar al volver a Naboo y quería que ella estuviera segura y el vínculo del matrimonio con el la iba a proteger de cualquier político ambicioso, ya algunos habían querido atraparlo en matrimonio con sus hijas y eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de ella con tal de lograr sus ambiciones y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, contactaría a su tío Luke para pedirle que el los casara.

\- ¿Ben?- Poe estaba delante de él agitando la mano y con el seño fruncido.

\- Lo siento estaba distraído.

\- A años luz de aquí querrás decir.

\- Si Poe estaba pensando en mi tío ¿Querías decirme algo?

\- Que ya llegamos.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó Ben confundido.

\- ¿Como que y? Tu eres el que leé las mentes asegúrate de que sean quienes dicen ser.

\- ¡Mamaaaaa!- el grito cortó la discusión y una niña pasó corriendo a abrazar a la mujer que la esperaba llorando.

\- Creo que no será necesario- le dijo Ben a Poe pues con todos los niños fue lo mismo después de que se encontraban con sus familiares se acercaban a despedirse y a darle las gracias a Ben que parecía bastante incómodo y cuando el último niño se fue con sus padres Poe se acercó sin poder evitar burlarse de él.

\- Te enfrentas a un ejército de maleantes feliz de la vida pero te incomodan las muestras de agradecimiento vaya con el príncipe.

\- Lo que me incomoda es que me abracen Poe.

\- Pero la princesa te abraza.

\- Eso es distinto- murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Si tu dices ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- Estaba pensando en la hermana de la pequeña Kari.

\- No encontranos nada de ella Ben es como si no existiera.

\- ¿Y si a ella también la vendieron?- reflexionó el príncipe.

\- !Es verdad!- Poe se dió una palmada en la frente- como no pensé en eso antes.

\- ¿Cuántos de esos sitios tienes registrados?

\- Solo dos más Ben.

\- Vamos talvez la encontremos en alguno de esos.

Cuando todos los niños se fueron emprendieron el camino de regreso a un paso más rápido.

Tardaron menos tiempo en volver a las naves y al llegar Ben se apresuró a buscar a Rey, la encontró ayudando a las doncellas que atendían a los niños, la sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo vio era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que lo que hacía valía la pena, la recibió en sus brazos cuando ella se acercó a abrazarlo le encantaba sentir como recostaba la cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Que haces pequeña? Deberías estar descansando.

\- Ya he descansado mucho hoy y me gusta estar ocupada ¿Cómo les fue?

\- Bien ahora tenemos qué irnos debemos buscar a la hermana de la pequeña Kari.

\- ¿Crees que la encontremos?- Rey vio a la niña que jugaba con los otros.

\- Eso espero ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Solo si me prometes que no vas a salir de aqui como relámpago.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Ben ya tenemos las coordenadas del nuevo sitio.

\- Gracias Poe enviamelas por favor, Amina encárgate de los niños.

\- Si Alteza, princesa tome está algo fresco afuera- le tendió algo a Rey, era la capa de Ben.

\- Gracias pero ya te dije que no me digas princesa.

Amina solo sonrió amable como siempre y se retiró.

\- Vamos princesa quiero terminar con esto para irnos de aquí.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Tú también?

\- Rindete mi amor, para todos nosotros eres una princesa y más para mí.

Rey suspiró y siguió caminando junto a el y cuando estuvieron dentro del Tie Silencer Ben hizo lo que llevaba horas queriendo hacer, la abrazó y la besó, al principio a ella le sorprendió su ardor pero unos segundos después se relajó en sus brazos y le correspondió gustosa abriendo su boca para darle paso a su lengua invasora y aúnque se notaba su inexperiencia la dulzura de su respuesta lo compensaba, se separó de ella lentamente y le acarició los labios inflamados por el beso.

\- Tiene razón tu amigo Finn- le dijo Ben- es mejor cuando estamos solos.

Rey sonrió por que era verdad, si siempre la iba besar asi mejor que lo hiciera cuando estuvieran solos.

\- Nos vamos, agarrate fuerte corazón ya casi sale el sol y debemos darnos prisa.

La voz de Poe interrumpió lo que Rey iba a decir.

\- Ben ya llegamos pero hay un problema.

\- ¿Que problema Poe?

\- Zorii Bliss no está aquí ¿Que hacemos?

\- Estamos llegando yo me encargo del lugar ustedes vayan al otro sitio.

\- ya está saliendo el sol no van a ver.

\- Ya nos vieron ayer Poe.

\- Si nos atrapan y termino diseccionado en una mesa de laboratorio tu vas a tener la culpa.

\- Nadie va a terminar en una mesa de laboratorio deja el drama.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- ¡Vayanse ya Poe!

\- Un día de estos vas a terminar con su paciencia- le dijo el pelirrojo Poe.

\- Ben no tiene paciencia Hux.

\- Si, es verdad ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos ahora?

Poe ingresó las coordenadas y se fueron mientras Ben hacía desaparecer el lugar ante las miradas aterradas de los oficiales que estaban ahí.

Al llegar al siguiente sitio Hux y Poe bajaron dejando a todas las personas que estaban ahí sorprendidas pues aúnque ya habían escuchado los rumores acerca de las naves espaciales no era lo mismo que verlas en persona y tampoco esperaban que fueran humanos los que viajaban en ellas.

\- ¿Quien está a cargo?- un oficial se acercó a Poe con evidente temor.

\- Yo señor.

\- Bien espero que usted pueda ayudarme estoy buscando a una chica llamada Zorii Bliss.

\- No se de quién me habla señor pero tal vez esté entre las chicas que rescatamos.

\- Gracias

\- Linda nave señor- dijo el oficial.

\- Si bastante- respondío Poe apresurado- ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro todavía?

\- Si señor uno de los jefes con varios de sus hombres que se atrincheraron en el segundo nivel.

\- ¿Escuchaste Ben?

\- Si que se retiren lo más lejos que puedan.

El oficial veía a Poe como esperando que de pronto le salieran cuernos o algo parecido.

\- ¿Que esperan? ¡Muevanse!

Todos empezaron a correr para ponerse a salvo cuando de pronto Poe vio a las chicas que parecía que habían sido rescatadas y se acercó a ellas.

\- Estoy buscando a Zorii Bliss.

Una oficial señaló a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- ¿Tu eres Zorii Bliss?- le preguntó a la chica.

\- ¿Por que?- ella lo veía con desconfianza.

\- ¿Lo eres? ¡Responde!

\- Si.

\- Ven conmigo ¡Ben la encontré!

\- ¡Llévala a la nave y váyanse de aquí!

\- ¿Con quien hablas? ¿A dónde me llevas?- Poe tuvo que arrastrarla prácticamente para subirla a la nave.

\- Con quien estoy hablando no importa, en cuánto adónde te llevo lo sabrás en un momento.

\- ¿Me estás secuestrando?- preguntó Zorii cuando sintió que la nave se movía fue entonces cuando se escucharon disparos y una explosión.

\- No, te estoy reuniendo con alguien muy importante para tí o eso creo.

Habían llegado a una habitación donde dormían varios niños y un par de chicas los cuidaban, Poe llevo a Zorii hasta un pequeño bulto y cuando ella vio quien era sintió tal alivio que las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a nada de darse un buen golpe si no hubiera sido por Poe qué la sujetó de la cintura.

\- ¡Hermanita!- los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando.

\- Ella está bien no te preocupes, Amina se que estás ocupada pero por favor atiendela- le pidió el hombre a la doncella.

\- No te preocupes Poe- dejo a la llorosa chica en manos de Amina y se fue a la cabina.

\- ¡Hux vámonos de aquí!

\- ¿Al cucrero?

\- Si, creo que al fin nos vamos a casa.

Al llegar al crucero Ben ya los esperaba con Rey a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Poe entendió la pregunta de Rey y solo le señaló hacía el Halcón.

Ella subió apresurada casi arroyando a Hux que solo atinó a hacerse a un lado.

\- ¿Que le pasa?

\- Le va a preguntar a Zorii Bliss si quiere ir con nosotros, por favor Hux encárgate de todo quiero irme de aquí a la brevedad.

\- Crees que la va a convencer ¿Verdad?

\- Si, la niña está muy encariñada con Rey y no tienen más familia.

\- Bueno no son tantos en otras ocasiones hemos llevado más- dijo Hux caminando hacia la cabina de mando- espero la orden Alteza.

\- Estoy agotado Ben ¿Me puedo ir a descansar?- Poe se pasó las manos por el rostro.

\- Ve, te lo ganaste.

\- No me busques en varias horas- le dijo alejándose.

Ben ya no lo escuchó pues Rey bajaba corriendo del Alcón con una enorme sonrisa en su linda cara.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que pasa?- le preguntó serio.

\- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Ben dió un grito y la abrazó por la cintura para dar vueltas con ella.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Si mi amor ya nos ponemos ir ¿Hux?

\- ¿Si Alteza?- se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

\- Llévanos a casa por favor.

\- con gusto- fue la respuesta.

Y Rey que estaba en los brazos de Ben sintió como la nave empezaba a moverse lentamente y le sonrió al príncipe que había atravezado el espacio solo para encontrarla a ella.


	13. El inicio

Un sabio dijo...  
No creas en quien dice quererte  
Si no en quien lucha por tenerte...

-

-

\- ¡Al fin!- Ben no paraba de dar vueltas con Rey en sus brazos.

\- ¿Al fin qué Ben?

\- Al fin me llevo a mi tesoro a casa- le respondió a Rey mirándola con adoración.

\- ¿Soy un tesoro?- preguntó la chica con alegría.

\- Para mi eres el mayor tesoro de la galaxia- Ben le daba besos en las mejillas y en el cuello provocando sensaciones que ella no conocía.

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Mmmmmm?

\- No estamos solos.

Era verdad los soldados y mecánicos que estaban en el hangar los veían con una sonrisa y los pequeños pasajeros que habían bajado del Alcón Milenario junto con Finn y las chicas dejaron escapar unas cuantas risitas.

\- El príncipe está besando a la princesa- Kari se acercó a ellos y Ben bajó a Rey pero no la soltó.

\- ¿Te vas a casar en ella?

Ben no pudo responder por que Amina y la hermana de la pequeña se la llevaron pero le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa a Rey y también se la llevó a sus aposentos para poder hablar con ella sin interrupciones.

Cuando llegaron Ben pidió el desayuno y se quitó la chaqueta y el cinturón dónde llevaba sus armas quedando solo con una camisa ligera que llevaba debajo Rey no pudo evitar mirarlo embobada y Ben sonrió al percibir sus pensamientos se alegraba de haber esperado por ella ya que no se imaginaba con ninguna otra mujer entre sus brazos, la fuerza se la había mostrado en sueños y lo había atado a ella irremediablemente era su otra mitad, el viaje tan largo atravez de la galaxia había valido la pena.

\- Vamos a ducharnos corazón, después desayunamos y tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

\- ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó Rey con cara de susto.

\- No mi amor nada de eso, tranquila, ve a ducharte- la besó para darle confianza- te amo.

\- ¿Dónde está la ducha?- preguntó ella mirando a todos lados.

La llevo a una puerta que estaba al lado del inmenso vestidor y le enseño cómo funcionaba todo antes de salir para dejarla sola y esperó a que les llevaran el desayuno para dar la orden de que no los molestaran necesitaba estar a solas con ella para pedirle que se casara con el de hecho el dije que llevaba al cuello ya la convertía en su prometida pero aún no lo sabía.

Se sentó en la cama se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró, ahora que iba de regreso a su hogar con ella se le había quitado un peso de encima pero también las noches en vela del último mes y el cansancio de los últimos días le estaban pasando factura estaba estirando los brazos cuando llegó Amina con el desayuno.

\- Debería descansar Alteza, ya tiene a su princesa con usted, ya está segura.

\- Primero hay algo muy importante que debo hacer Amina.

\- Entiendo- Amina le sonrió amable- ¿Necesita algo más?

\- No, gracias Amina tu también ve a descansar y por favor da la orden de que no nos molesten.

\- Si Alteza con permiso.

Cuando Amina se fué Ben aseguró la puerta y al darse la vuelta se quedo en shock frente a el estaba la más bella mujer que sus ojos hubieran visto.

Rey estaba ante el con el cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda, el rostro limpio que dejaba ver las pecas que tenía en la linda naricilla y una tímida sonrisa en sus dulces labios y la ropa, esa ropa que se había puesto para dormir, parecía sacada de una fantasía, la prenda sin mangas y larga hasta los tobillos dejaba al descubierto sus cremosos hombros y le daba un aire virginal y seductor a la vez, el tiempo que pasara hasta que su tío Luke los pudiera casar serían un tormento para el pero no sé privaría del deleite de dormir con ella entre sus brazos pues ese era su lugar desde el momento que supo de su existencia.

\- Estás hermosa Rey- atinó a decirle nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿No es muy atrevido?

\- Me gusta mucho y no, no es atrevido.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, sabía fresca y dulce se separó y acarició los labios húmedos le encantaba hacerlo después de cada beso.

\- Ahora me toca a mi, desayuna en lo que yo vuelvo.

\- Te espero.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si ve, mientras me voy a trenzar el cabello.

\- ¿Podrías dejarlo suelto? ¿Por favor?

\- Está bien- le concedió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, no me tardo- se apresuró al cuarto de baño para volver rápido.

Cuando el se fue Rey se sentó en la enorme cama y no pudo evitar estremecerse, estaba muy nerviosa pues aunque confiaba en él con su vida no sabía cómo actuar ya que era la primera vez que estaba así con un hombre, bueno en realidad la segunda ya que el día anterior había despertado en sus brazos, todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, si el no hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero no era momento para pensar en eso pues ya había quedado en el pasado era hora de un nuevo inicio junto al hombre de sus sueños y ella aprendería como hacerlo feliz cada día para que el no se arrepintiera de haber ido a buscarla.

\- Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber venido por tí Rey.

Rey no lo había escuchado acercarse y se sorprendió al verlo junto a ella, el corazón se le aceleró y la boca se le secó sin toda esa ropa negra encima se veía más joven, era increíble, alto, delgado, musculoso y tan guapo, no sabía cuántos años tenía pero era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

\- Me halaga que pienses eso de mí, nunca dejes de hacerlo- la tomo de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse y abrazarla.

\- ¡Ben!- lo abrazó por la cintura y subió las manos por su espalda con la ropa tan ligera que se había puesto podía sentir cada línea de su cuerpo.

\- Tu también podrías ver mis pensamientos si te esfuerzas un poquito.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo hacerlo?

\- ¿Puedes?- Rey se emocionó ante esa posibilidad.

\- Si mi amor tú y yo tenemos una conexión es por eso que yo puedo sentir tu presencia y escuchar tus pensamientos.

\- Tu sabes casi todo sobre mi y yo nada sobre tí solo que eres un hombre con un gran corazón y muy generoso.

\- ¿Si?- el la miró asombrado pues nunca nadie le había dicho éso.

\- Si y además eres muy guapo debe haber muchas mujeres locas por tí en tu planeta.

Ben hizo una mueca al recordar a todas esas mujeres locas que lo habían perseguido durante años tratando de atraparlo.

\- Por tu cara me doy cuenta que tengo razón.

\- Vamos a desayunar corazón- le dijo tratando de evitar ese tema en particular- después me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras saber de mi.

\- Esto es mucha comida- Rey veía todo lo que había en la mesa sin saber que tomar.

Ben recordó todo lo que había visto cuando Finn le dió el sable láser y sintió deseos de volver y terminar con la miserable existencia del infeliz que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

\- Rey mírame- le tomo el rostro y la miró a los ojos- te prometo que nunca volverás a sufrir 

La trémula sonrisa y los ojos húmedos que lo veían con agradecimiento y amor le calentaron el alma, le ayudó a sentarse y desayunaron mientras el le respondía las preguntas que ella le hacia sobre la comida.

Cuando terminaron le pidió que se sentara en el cómodo sofá que había en la sala mientras el buscaba algo, la habitación era enorme y lujosa aunque era obvio que ahí solo habitaba el porque la decoración era muy masculina.

\- ¿En que piensas pequeña?

\- ¿Esta es tu habitación verdad?

\- Si y ahora también es la tuya.

\- ¿Voy a dormir contigo?- ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿No quieres? puedes confiar en mi corazón no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

\- Si quiero Ben, la verdad es que aparte del susto inicial me gustó mucho despertar en tus brazos.

\- A mi también me gustó mucho tenerte junto a mí y de eso es de lo que quiero que hablemos, quiero pedirte algo.

\- Pero que puedo tener yo que tú quieras, eres un principe lo tienes todo, yo no tengo nada solo soy yo, Rey.

\- Eso es lo que quiero, a Rey, es lo único que me interesa, tu mi amor

\- ¡Ben!- las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre? ¿Quieres sacarme de mi soledad y hacerme el hombre más feliz de la galaxia? Di que sí por favor.

\- Si, si, si- le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras el la besaba por todo el rostro.

\- Gracias mi amor te prometo que voy a esforzarme todos los días para que no te arrepientas.

\- No me voy a arrepentir te amo Ben.

\- Yo también te amo Rey y hoy será el primer día del resto de nuestra vida juntos- y selló esa promesa con un beso lleno de amor y esperanza.

Y mientras la nave cruzaba el espacio de camino a casa un príncipe le decía adiós a la soledad en los brazos de una humilde chica que sin saber lo estuvo esperando siempre.


	14. Promesa

" La paciencia está oculta en el silencio de quién tiene el valor de esperar "

( Anónimo )

Ben besaba a Rey después de que ella aceptara quedarse con el, había pensado pedirle matrimonio pero decidió esperar un poco más para que ella lo fuera conociendo, la ropa tan ligera que se habían puesto después de la ducha hacía que sintieran el calor de sus cuerpos. 

Rey tenía sus manos enredadas en el cuello de el y bajó una por su pecho para llevarla a la poderosa espalda y atraerlo más hacia ella y él aprovechando ese pequeño avance la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al enorme lecho sin dejar de besarla, la recostó con cuidado y se acomodó a su lado para seguir bebiendo de la dulzura de sus labios solo ahí se calmaba su sed, esa sed que durante tantos años había sentido.

Ben aventuró su mano más allá de la cintura de Rey y fue bajando por la cadera para llegar a la esbelta pierna sentía en su pecho la blanda suavidad de sus senos y el acelerado latir de su corazón, libero sus labios cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar, el sutil aroma de la loción del baño perfumaba la suave piel que junto con el aroma natural de ella provocaban en él un efecto afrodisíaco que le nublaba los sentidos.

Fue dejando pequeños besos en el cuello femenino y los hombros provocando que Rey soltara suaves gemidos, los dedos de ella enredados en su cabello lo atraían más conforme iba bajando con sus labios hacia el valle entre sus senos, estaba perdido en la red de seducción que el mismo había creado solo la suave voz llamándolo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Ben!- ella respiraba agitada igual que él.

Recostó la cabeza en sus pechos tratando de normalizar su respiración y su exitación pero le era difícil controlarse ya que era la primera vez que sentía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Lo siento mi amor pero me es difícil controlar mis impulsos cuando te ves tan hermosa.

\- ¿Que es esto que me pasa Ben? Nunca lo había sentido- su voz estaba entrecortada igual que la de el.

\- Es amor, yo también lo siento pequeña.

\- Es increíble- le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Si, cuando es con la persona amada y yo te amo, no te imaginas cuántos años te esperé Rey.

\- ¿Muchos?

\- Muchos mi amor, algún día te diré cuántos.

Levantó la cabeza y dejo un suave beso en los labios que estaban rojos por los besos compartidos.

\- Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte Ben que no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Hazlo, pregúntame lo que quieras.

\- ¿No estás cansado?

\- Un poco pero me gusta hablar contigo, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Es que pareces acostumbrado a rescatar personas ¿Eso es lo que haces?- digo aparte de ser un príncipe.

\- Es un poco más complicado pero si es lo que hago con la ayuda de Hux, Poe, Amina y todas la personas que me acompañan en esta nave.

\- ¿Y que haces cuándo no estás atrapando a los malos?

\- Me preparo para ser el Rey de mi pueblo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y tu familia? ¿Como son ellos?

\- Mi familia es un poco extraña, cómo todas las familias supongo, mi abuela era la Reina antes que mi madre y mi abuelo era un Jedi, mi madre que es la Reina actual se casó con mi padre que fue un contrabandista y mi tío Luke hermano de mi madre es un Jedi cómo mi abuelo.

\- ¿Que es un Jedi?- Rey estaba cada vez más confundida.

\- Es algo complicado de explicar pero lo iré haciendo con el tiempo ya que yo también lo soy.

Al ver su mirada de incertidumbre le acarició la mejilla y le dió un pequeño beso.

\- Tranquila no es nada malo es algo así como una especie de sacerdote no sé si conozcas la palabra.

\- Si pero los sacerdotes de mi mundo no se pueden casar ni tener relaciones sentimentales - por un momento la chica sintió temor.

\- Nosotros tampoco podíamos pero mi abuelo se saltó esa regla al enamorarse de mi abuela, se casaron en secreto y desde entonces todo cambió.

\- Entonces tu y yo bien pudimos no habernos conocido.

\- No mi amor tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, en esta vida o en otra nos hubiéramos encontrado.

\- Tenemos solo un día juntos y ya no me imagino mi vida sin tí Ben.

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo pequeña.

\- ¿Creés que yo le guste a tu familia?

\- Claro que si- le respondió el al momento.

\- Pero ¿Y si no?

\- Me tienes a mi, Rey mírame, me tienes a mi, yo no te voy a abandonar no atravesé la galaxia solo por diversión o por qué haya estado aburrido, vine por qué tú eres la mujer que nació para ser mía, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar, no lo permitiré 

Rey se abrazó fuertemente al pecho de Ben pensando en ese extraño destino que los había conectado en sueños, tal vez todo era un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría en ese viejo autobús dónde pasaba las noches soñando con el.

\- No estás soñando.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Lo siento no lo puedo evitar, desde que empecé a soñar contigo tengo tu voz grabada en mi memoria.

\- Y yo te tengo a tí grabado en el corazón.

\- Mi amor- Ben sintió en su pecho en calor de las palabras de Rey.

\- Siempre pensé que iba a estar sola y mira dónde estoy.

\- En mis brazos y aquí te vas a quedar para siempre.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

\- Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

\- ¡Ben! Me gustaría que no pudieras entrar en mi cabeza.

\- Eso es un poco difícil pero lo intentaré, anda pregúntame.

\- ¿Antes de mi tuviste alguna relación con alguien más?

\- Nunca mi amor tú eres la única mujer para mí, lo serás siempre, mis besos, mis caricias, mis abrazos, mi corazón son solo para tí.

\- Yo también soy solo tuya Ben nadie más me ha tocado como tú, nunca solo ese horrible hombre que lo intentó y casi lo logra si no hubieras llegado a tiempo...

\- No pienses en eso amor no pasó nada ya quedó en el pasado.

\- Gracias a ti que me rescataste.

\- Y lo volveré a hacer las veces que sean necesarias.

\- Espero que no sean muchas.

\- Si alguna vez estás en peligro solo toma este colgante en tu mano y piensa en mí.

Tomo el colgante que descansaba entre sus senos y se lo mostró, estaba brillando.

\- Se me había olvidado preguntarte ¿Por qué brilla?

\- Es el símbolo de la unión entre tu y yo este colgante te convierte en mi prometida y por eso brilla cuando estás en peligro, me llama con su resplandor.

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué de ese brillo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que enseñarte y poco a poco lo iré haciendo ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Es una promesa, ahora permíteme gozar de la dicha de dormir contigo en mis brazos.

Los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y se acomodó para que ella quedará recostada sobre su pecho.

\- Descansa mi princesa- le dió un beso y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

\- Descansa mi príncipe de las estrellas- murmuró Rey y poco a poco también se quedó dormida escuchando el acompasado sonido de un corazón que latía por ella.


	15. La paciencia del amor

" Y si ya es tuya, sigue enamorandola"

( Desvelo )

-

-

Paciencia, Ben iba a necesitar mucha paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para resistir la tentación, había despertado apenas hacía unos minutos con el cálido cuerpo de Rey a su lado, su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, el cálido toque de su mano en su pecho justo sobre su corazón lo perturbaba, trató de levantarse si despertarla pero fue un poco difícil ya que ella tenía su brazo de almohada y no era que le molestara eso al contrario le encantaba pero en momentos como ese que necesitaba alejarse para controlar sus impulsos era un tanto complicado.

Nunca antes su cuerpo lo había traicionado así, pero también nunca antes se había enamorado, sonrió al recordar cómo despertaba cuando empezaron los sueños, ahora entendía el por qué de esas sensaciones, eran por ella el vínculo que los unía era muy fuerte había traspasado la barrera del espacio.

Logró liberar su brazo y se levantó de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible y fue al baño a echarse agua fría en la cara no podía permitir que Rey lo viera así, le urgía hablar con su tío Luke pero eso no sería posible hasta que estuvieran en el borde exterior y tendría que pensar que hacer durante esos casi tres meses que faltaban para llegar ahí, salió del baño y vio a su princesa dormir en medio del enorme lecho y suspiró, si, iban a ser tres meses muy largos.

Rey despertó sintiendo que algo le faltaba, Ben no estaba a su lado, se sentó y lo buscó por la habitación sin encontrarlo.

\- ¿Ben?- le extrañó no verlo.

De pronto el salió de vestidor con su característico atuendo de color negro y el cabello húmedo.

\- Hola preciosa- se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso- ¿Descansaste?

\- Si ¿Y tú? ¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

\- Un par de horas amor y si, descanse como nunca- se acomodó con ella en la cama- pedí que nos trajeran la comida.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

\- Necesitas descansar Rey y alimentarte bien, el día que te traje aquí el médico que te revisó me dijo que tienes anemia y tus amigos también. 

\- ¿Y eso es malo?- la chica sintió algo de temor.

\- Si no se atiende a tiempo el organismo se debilita por eso es que he insistido tanto en que debes descansar y alimentarte cómo es debido.

\- Gracias Ben pero eso va a ser un poco complicado.

\- ¿Por qué amor?- le tomó la cara para acariciar su mejilla.

\- Finn, Rose y yo estamos acostumbrados a comer poco y los niños también.

Ben dejo de abrazarla y se sentó en la cama mirándola confundido.

\- Verás nosotros trabajábamos desde el alba hasta que ya el sol se había escondido y solo comíamos una vez al día y era una pequeña ración Unkar Plutt no nos pagaba mucho así que sobrevivimos con muy poco durante años y a los más pequeños como no les pagaba les daban solo un poco cada día.

\- ¡Infeliz! me dan ganas de volver y hacerlo pedazos.

\- Ya no tiene caso mi amor, estoy contigo y te prometo poner todo de mi parte para recuperarme.

\- Lo único que quiero es que estés bien Rey, nadamás.

\- Estoy bien y aquí contigo estaré mucho mejor.

\- Te amo mi princesa.

\- Y yo a tí ¿Ben?- se le quedó mirando con la duda reflejada en su cara.

\- Que pasa ¿Quieres pedirme algo verdad?

\- Bueno si pero...

\- Hazlo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras Rey y lo sabés.

\- Quisiera poder hacer algo mientras tú estás ocupado no estoy acostumbrada a estar de ociosa.

\- Está bien pero primero debes descansar unos días ¿Si?

Rey hizo un puchero muy gracioso provocando las risa de Ben que le dió un beso y se levantó ya que Amina había llegado con otras doncellas que llevaban la comida.

\- Alteza, princesa ¿Necesitan algo más?

\- No Amina eso es todo gracias ¿Descansaste?

\- Si gracias- respondió la doncella mientras ponían la comida en la mesa.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Algunos de los niños siguen descansando Alteza estaban agotados.

\- Bien reúne a todos en la sala de reuniones en dos horas por favor.

Cómo ordene ¿Princesa necesita ayuda?- Rey se había levantado e iba apresurada hacía el cuarto de baño.

\- Eeehh- el titubeó de Rey le dió la respuesta a Amina y fue con ella al enorme vestidor para tener más privacidad.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- No... si... bueno es que...- nerviosa Rey se tocó en vientre.

\- Entiendo tiene el periodo.

\- Si- respondió la chica avergonzada.

\- ¿Siente alguna molestia?

\- Me duele un poco.

\- Le voy a traer un té caliente mientras tanto aquí tiene todo lo necesario- le mostró un cajón lleno de artículos femeninos bastante extraños para ella pero Amina se encargo de enseñarle cómo usarlos.

\- Gracias Amina- Rey le sonrió agradecida.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmelo, aquí tiene también ropa cómoda, ahora dese un baño con agua tibia y ya verá que se va a sentir mejor, vuelvo enseguida con su té.

Salió del vestidor y casi sonríe al ver al príncipe en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y expresión uraña.

\- ¿Que pasa Amina?- preguntó molesto.

\- Nada Alteza solo un pequeño inconveniente femenino.

\- Ajá ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?

\- ¿Tal vez por qué le dió vergüenza? por lo que usted me dijo ella creció sola sin una mujer que le enseñará lo más básico le va a costar un poco confiarle esas cosas pero estoy segura que con el tiempo lo hará solo tenga paciencia.

Ben suspiró sabiendo que Amina tenía razon.

\- Enseguida vuelvo con el té y si me permite darle un consejo debería llevarla a la sala médica a qué le pongan un implante anticonceptivo.

\- Se lo pusieron el día que la traje Amina.

\- Oh, entonces tal vez por eso sean las molestias, voy a traerle un té, enseguida vuelvo. 

Cuando Amina salío Ben resistió el impulso de entrar a la ducha con Rey, tendría que ir a la sala de entrenamiento a meditar ya que no se creía capaz de resistir la tentación, se pasó las manos por la cara se acercó al panel que cubría la ventana y lo activó para retirarlo, se quedó mirando a la nada y así estaba cuando Rey salió del vestidor.

-¿Ben estás bien?

Volteó cuando escuchó su voz podía ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos y se alarmó al ver sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas.

\- ¡Rey!- le tomo la cara con ambas manos- ¡No vuelvas a pensar eso nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!- un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Ben se sintió un miserable por hacerla llorar

\- Lo siento es que te vi muy afligido y por eso pensé que...

\- No mi amor no llores perdóname tu a mi- la envolvió en sus brazos y beso su frente- no suelo perder el control así pero es que cuando ví lo que pensabas me molestó, no me arrepiento de haber venido por ti Rey, nunca voy a arrepentirme, te amo 

\- Yo también te amo Ben.

\- Mi amor si me viste afligido es por otras cosas no por ti.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?

\- Si, pero no ahorita tal vez más adelante.

\- ¿Seguro?- Rey se secó las lágrimas y sonrió trémula.

\- Muy seguro pequeña.

Ben suspiró, era una suerte que su madre no estuviera en la nave con ellos por qué era capaz de mandarlo por otro lado menos mal que no se le ocurrió ir con el- anda vamos a comer y después te enseñaré la nave ¿O estás muy indispuesta?

Rey se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es solo una pequeña molestia.

Ben le sonrió y fueron a sentarse.

\- Mi amor hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no quiero que te avergüences.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

\- No- no respondió Rey en voz baja.

\- ¿Quieres aprender?- yo puedo enseñarte.

Rey no podía hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y solo hizo un gesto afirmativo, Ben le tomo la mano y le dió un beso justo cuando Amina iba llegando con en té.

\- Aquí tiene princesa ya verá que con esto se va a sentir mejor

\- Gracias- Rey tomo la taza y lo probó, sabía delicioso y cerró los ojos saboreandolo y Amina y Ben sonrieron al verla.

\- Amina vamos a dar un recorrido por el crucero, cuando estén todos reunidos me avisas.

\- Está bien Alteza, con permiso.

\- Ven amor trae tu té que por lo que veo te gustó mucho.

\- Sabe muy rico- respondió Rey y fueron a la sala y se sentó mientras Ben se arrodillaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben?

\- Antes de dormirnos quería darte un obsequio pero ya no tuve oportunidad y quiero hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Más regalos? ya me has dado mucho 

\- Esto en muy importante- sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un hermoso brazalete que tenía una joya muy parecida al colgante que llevaba al cuello.

\- Es hermoso.

\- La joya de este brazalete y el colgante en tu cuello tienen una historia muy larga pero te han pertenecido desde el día que naciste yo no puedo contarte la historia pero cuando lleguemos a nuestro hogar alguien muy especial lo hará.

Ben tomo la mano izquierda de rey y le puso el brazalete que parecía hecho a medida para ella y en ese momento el colgante volvió a brillar como si lo hubiera reconocido.

\- Bienvenida princesa.


	16. Espacio exterior

Él más alto que ella...

Altura perfecta para que él pueda besar su frente.

Altura perfecta para que ella pueda escuchar como se acelera su corazón.

( Renato Dice)

-

-

\- ¿Que hay ahí?

\- Droides.

\- ¿Droides?

El recorrido por el crucero habia empezado hacía más de una hora y aún faltaba mucho por ver pero al pasar por una habitación llena de trastos y partes mecánicas Rey había sentido curiosidad.

\- ¿Ya no sirven?

\- Algunos solo necesitan una que otra reparación- respondió Ben extrañado al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de la chica.

\- ¿Puedo? A mí se me da bien reparar cosas.

Entró a la habitación y le llamó la atención un pequeño droide en forma esférica de color blanco con franjas anaranjadas.

\- Es BB-8 por más que trate no pude activarlo.

\- ¿Es tuyo?

\- Yo lo armé a mi también me gusta reparar cosas.

\- ¿Que más te gusta hacer Ben?

\- Me hubiera gustado ser piloto como mi padre pero me tocó ser un príncipe y aquí estoy.

\- A veces las cosas no son como queremos si no como deben ser.

\- Es verdad pequeña pero no me estoy lamentando, además por primera vez en mi vida estoy más que feliz de ser un príncipe.

\- ¿Acaso no eras feliz?

\- No siempre hasta que tú pequeña princesa llegaste a perturbar mis sueños.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Las primeras veces creí que me estaba volviendo loco y cuando al fin lo entendí encontrarte se convirtió en mi mayor anhelo, eso le dió un motivo a mi solitaria vida.

Rey se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura recostando el rostro justo sobre su corazón y cerró los ojos, el sonido le era muy reconfortante.

\- Eres muy alto pero no importa así puedo escuchar tu corazón.

\- No- respondió el besando su frente- es la altura perfecta.

Se quedaron un momento así disfrutando del cálido abrazo y de estar juntos.

\- Te amo Ben- le dijo Rey en voz baja.

\- Nunca dejes de decírmelo.

La respuesta de Rey fue ponerse de puntillas y colgarse de su cuello para darle un beso y él le facilitó la tarea al envolver su cintura y levantarla, el beso era suave sin prisas pero lleno de amor era de esos besos que llenan el alma, cuando terminó Rey se quedó mirando alrededor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?

\- ¿Por qué?- Ben también miro alrededor con extrañeza.

\- Siento que todos esos ojillos mecánicos nos están viendo.

El no pudo evitar reír pero la bajó y salieron de ahí tomados de la mano no sin antes notar que Rey le daba una última mirada al droide.

\- ¿Poe? ¿Poe? ¡Poeeeeeeee!

\- ¡Amina por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué los gritos?

\- Te hablé varias veces- respondió la doncella con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¿Que te pasa Poe?

\- Nada importante es solo que este viaje ha durado mucho- respondió el hombre de manera evasiva.

\- Ajá- la mirada inquisidora de Amina puso nervioso a Poe que desesperado se pasó las manos por el rostro

\- Oh está bien no me miras así.

\- Es por la hermana de la pequeña Kari ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Es que a ti no se te escapa nada?

\- El único que ha logrado mantenerme fuera de su cabeza es Ben pero él es mucho más poderoso que yo en cambio la princesa es como un libro abierto pero no estábamos hablando de ellos si no de tí.

\- Espero que cuando te cases tu esposo te quite la costumbre de andar de fisgona en la cabeza de los demás.

Amina soltó una risilla al escuchar los deseos de Poe para ella y lo tomó del brazo.

\- Mientras eso sucede vamos que tenemos una reunión y por el camino me cuéntas que es lo que te gusta de ella.

\- Contigo no se puede- le dijo Poe a la chica miéntras se dejaba arrastrar por ella.

Iban llegando a la sala de reuniones cuando se encontraron con Ben y Rey.

\- Princesa- Amina saludó a la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Ya se siente mejor?

\- Si Amina gracias el té que me llevaste estaba muy rico.

\- ¿Quiere venir conmigo? Sus amigos la estaban buscando.

\- Ve con ella corazón ahorita estoy contigo- Ben la instó a qué se fuera con la doncella y se quedó con Poe en el pasillo.

\- Está nave es gigante Amina ¿Como es que no te pierdes?- le preguntó Rey a la chica mientras caminaban

\- No tanto princesa y hace años que trabajo para el príncipe así que ya conozco todos los rincones.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben?- preguntó Poe mientras Amina y Rey se alejaban.

\- Necesito que lleven a mi habitación la unidad BB y las piezas y herramientas que hagan falta.

\- Pensé que te habías rendido con ese droide.

\- Lo hice Poe.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- A Rey le gustó y dice que se le da bien reparar cosas, no se tal vez ella logre hacer que funcione.

\- Si lo logra le regalo a C-3PO- dijo Poe emocionado.

\- Ni se te ocurra- le respondió Ben apuntando con un dedo.

Poe hizo un gesto de derrota y suspiró.

\- Tu madre me engañó, si hubiera sabido que era el droide más molesto de la galaxia no lo hubiera aceptado cuando me retó a repararlo.

\- Solo estaba esperando una oportunidad y tú caiste redondito- Ben no pudo evitar reír.

\- Ríete que algún día tomaré revancha voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude.

Amina y Rey entraron a la sala de reuniones y un pequeño torbellino corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Y el príncipe?

\- Hola Kari el príncipe viene en un momento.

\- Ven- la niña tomó a Rey de la mano y la llevó con ella- mi hermana quiere conocerte.

\- Ya nos conocimos cuando tú estabas dormida Kari.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, hola Zorii.

\- Princesa gracias otra vez por lo que está haciendo por nosotros- la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules ya se veía más tranquila.

\- Ay no ¿Tu también? Por favor no me digas princesa mi nombre es Rey.

Zorii volteó para todos lados y se acercó a ella para decirle muy bajito.

\- Pero todos le dicen así.

\- No todos, mis amigos me dicen Rey.

Zorii sonrió y señaló a la puerta.

\- ¿Ellos son sus amigos?

Ahí estaban Finn, Jannah y Rose buscándola ella les hizo una seña con la mano y ellos se acercaron a dónde estaban.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Que han estado haciendo?

\- Pues no mucho- contestó Rose- dormir comer y tratar de convencer a Amina de que nos deje ayudar en algo pero no nos han dejado hacer nada.

\- A mi tampoco me dejó hacer nada- dijo Jannah también- me dijo que somos invitados.

\- Dejen de murmurar y pongan atención.

\- ¡Amina no grites!

\- Te duele la cabeza Poe?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa maligna.

\- No pero si sigues gritando seguro que me dolerá.

\- Ustedes dos ya es suficiente.

Ben quien llegó acompañado de Hux los reprendió y buscó a rey con la mirada y cuando la encontró fue a donde ella estaba con sus amigos.

\- ¿Hux quieres empezar?

\- Si Alteza, bien la mayoría de los aquí presentes son nuevos en esta nave y si, es una nave espacial- los niños veían asombrados hacía todos lados- ¿Poe podrías...?

Poe se acercó a un panel y como cuando Ben le mostró a Rey lo mismo una gran ventana quedó al descubierto y todos los niños se acercaron a ver asombrados también Finn, Jannah, Rose y Zorii se acercaron a ver, el crucero se había detenido solo para que los niños pudieran ver el espacio exterior.

\- ¡Es hermoso Ben!- Rey estaba detrás de todos ellos con Ben abrazando su cintura.

\- Muy pronto conocerás más del espacio, este es solo el primer viaje de muchos que haremos juntos.

\- Después podrán ver más ahora los quiero a todos sentaditos y atentos por favor.

Los niños y también los adultos obedecieron de inmediato a Amina y se quedaron quietos escuchando a Hux.

\- Todos ustedes sin excepción tomarán claces deberán aprender a leer y escribir y si ya saben seguirán mejorando después con el tiempo se les permitirá tener otras actividades pero por lo pronto solo ocupense de estudiar ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Siiiiiiii!- fue la respuesta general.

\- Bueno ahora vayan con Amina y pórtense bien.

\- ¡Si señor Hux!

\- Si querías darles miedo no funcionó Hux.

\- Ya me di cuenta Poe esos niños tienen mucho valor.

\- Sufrieron mucho es normal que no sientan miedo si nadie los ha maltratado y saben que están seguros aquí- le dijo Rey a los dos hombres.

\- Tiene razón princesa aquí nadie los va a maltratar.

\- Gracias Hux- Rey le sonrió agradecida.

\- Me retiro Alteza.

\- Te veo en el puente más tarde Hux, ustedes vayan con Poe el les va a dar un recorrido por la nave para que se familiaricen- el grupo de Finn y la chicas a las que se había unido Zorii siguieron a Poe mientras Ben llevaba a Rey con el.

\- Tu vienes conmigo quiero enseñarte algo.

\- ¿Que es Ben?

\- Ya lo verás no seas curiosa

\- ¿No es otra joya o algo parecido verdad?.

\- ¿No te gustó el brazalete que te dí?

\- Me gustó mucho pero no estoy acostumbrada a llevar cosas tan costosas- levantó la mano girando la muñeca.

\- Y yo que pensaba regalarte una corona.

\- ¡Ben!- protestó la chica alarmada.

\- Es broma ni yo la uso pero ahora que lo pienso a ti se te vería linda cierra los ojos un momento.

Habían llegado a la habitación y Ben la hizo entrar agarrándola de los hombros para que no tropezara.

\- Listo ahora sí los puedes abrir.

Rey abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba el droide que tanto le había gustado junto con varias piezas mecánicas y herramientas.

\- Es tuyo si lo quieres tal vez tú puedas hacerlo funcionar.

\- ¡Ben gracias, gracias, gracias!- se colgó de su cuello y le lleno la cara de besos. 

\- ¡Vaya!- Ben la miró sonriendo- te regalo una joya y te quedas callada y te regalo un droide que no funciona y me agarras a besos.

\- Perdón pero es que...- Rey no sabía que contestar.

\- Lo se amor no te preocupes pero si me debes los besos que no me diste por el brazalete.

La sonrisa picara de Ben le dejó a Rey las piernas como de gelatina y cuando se acercó a besarla no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con más fuerza pues esos besos eran su perdición.


	17. El deseo del príncipe

Los ojos no saben guardar secretos

( Lo leí por ahí )

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-  
-

Ben se encontraba mirando a la nada pensando en Rey como siempre la verdad era que ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, tenía sus emociones en total caos.

Jamás pensó que sería tan difícil convivir con ella y resistir el deseo de hacerla suya, ese deseo que se adueñaba de el siempre que la tenía en sus brazos y aún con el más inocente y ligero toque que le diera, su sangre se encendía como nunca le había pasado, era la primera vez que se sentía así nunca había tenido ni el más mínimo problema para resistirse a las mujeres que habían tratado de seducirlo hasta ahora y el problema era que su princesa ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración, le dió órdenes a Hux de que no lo molestaran por el resto de día y fue a buscarla decidido a dejar de huir.

Rey estaba inclinada sobre la mesa donde trabajaba en el droide que le había regalado Ben hacía ya varias semanas estaba terminando de conectar el último circuito cuando sintió un ligero estremecimiento se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos sintiendo, la sensación, era igual a cuando Ben estaba con ella, soltó las herramientas fue a lavarse las manos y corrió a la puerta.

\- ¡Ben!- se lanzó a sus brazos sin esperar que la puerta terminara de abrirse.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó el apretándola contra su pecho.

\- ¡Te sentí mi amor!- le dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Sentí algo parecido a cuando estás conmigo!

\- Estás empezando a sentir mi presencia- Ben sonrió encantado y Rey no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar sus labios- ya no voy a poder esconderme de tí.

\- ¿Te quieres esconder príncipe?- le preguntó juguetona cada día tenía un poco más de confianza de bromear con el.

\- ¡Nunca, jamás de ti Rey!- la enlazo por la cintura y la levantó para que quedara a su altura.

\- ¿Ya es hora de la clase?- le preguntó extrañada de que estuviera ahí a una hora tan temprana.

\- Hoy no habrá clases pequeña, ni paseos por la nave, ni reunión con los chicos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero estar a solas contigo Rey, necesito estar a solas contigo amor.

El énfasis en la palabra "necesito" sorprendió a Rey que solo se dejo hacer, Ben caminó con ella en sus brazos hasta el lecho dónde con mucho cuidado la dejó antes de cerciorarse que la puerta estubiera asegurada pues no quería interrupciones.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella con los codos apoyados en el lecho.

Desde hacía ya algunos días Rey habia notado a Ben distraído y en ocasiones hasta evitaba el contacto con ella.

\- Estoy mejor que nunca princesa.

Mientras le contestaba Ben se acercó a ella quitandose parte de la ropa que siempre solía llevar lo cual a Rey no le extrañó pues lo hacía siempre que estaban solos en la habitación.

Lo que la puso nerviosa fue lo que vio en sus ojos, era un deseo crudo, sin mascaras, sincero, se quedó con el torso desnudo frente ella y la mirada de depredador que le dedicó cuando la aprisionó sobre el colchón le provocó escalofríos.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces?- le acarició con las llemas de los dedos la sonrrosada mejilla y fue bajando para acariciar los suaves labios pero todas esas caricias Rey ya las conocía lo que no conocía ni esperaba fue lo que pasó después.

\- ¿Ben que...?

\- Te amo Rey, te amo y temo que voy a tener que faltar a la promesa que me hice a mi mismo- le tomo una de las manos y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo.

Al sentir el contacto con su piel caliente Rey exaló nerviosa y exitada.

\- Acariciame por favor amor- le suplicó Ben a punto de perder el control. 

La temblorosa chica ni siquiera se hizo del rogar pasó sus manos por los firmes músculos del hombre que enterró la cara en el cuello de ella y le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja para ir bajando por el esbelto cuello dónde fue dejando suaves besos mientras bajaba más al sur deteniéndose solo para ir apartando la ropa que le estorbaba.

\- ¿Que promesa hiciste?- preguntó la chica con la respiración agitada, el se quedó quieto con la frente apoyada en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello- ¿Ben, que promesa?

\- No hacerte el amor hasta que fueras mi esposa- respondió el príncipe apoyándose con las manos en la cama para mirárla a los ojos- pero ya no puedo más Rey te deseo, es una tortura dormir contigo en mis brazos todas las noches y tener que contenerme, déjame hacerte mía, déjame hacerte el amor, yo te amo con el alma, con el corazón, por favor déjame amarte ahora con mi cuerpo.

\- Soy tuya Ben- respondió Rey mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía como toda la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de su príncipe. 

Y él sin darle tiempo a más tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso invadiendo la boca de la chica con la lengua que saqueo la dulzura a la que ya era adicto y le quitó a ella la voluntad de resistirse si es que en algún momento la tuvo, solo liberó sus labios cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar.

\- Mi amor no sabes cuánto he deseado ésto- murmuró Ben con la voz ronca por la pasión que lo estaba dominando.

Y con mucho cuidado, como quien desenvuelve un regalo por primera vez en su vida, el príncipe fue desnudando en cuerpo de la mujer que yacía entregada en sus brazos y que lo miraba con amor, cuando terminó de desnudarla se aparto de ella para desprenderse el también de la poca ropa que tenía puesta aún mientras observaba el esbelto cuerpo tendido en el lecho.

\- ¿Ben?- Rey tenía las mejillas rojas y se cubría con un brazo los pechos mientras que la otra mano la tenía sobre el triángulo entre sus piernas que empezaba a humedecerse pues el hombre desnudo frente a ella era simplemente hermoso, esbelto y a la vez musculoso sin un gramo de grasa y al ver el miembro que se alzaba orgulloso de entre sus piernas sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- No tengas miedo amor, te amo y jamás te lastimaria- separó sus piernas con suavidad para situarse entre ellas y apartó sus manos para descubrir los tesoros que cubrían.

\- Eres hermosa, tan suave y pequeña Rey y tú cuerpo fue hecho para el mío.

Mientras le hablaba iba dejando besos por la piel que acariciaba hasta que llegó a los pechos coronados por pezones que anticipando las caricias ya estaban más que duros, tomó uno en sus labios y lo succionó mientras Rey gemía y arqueaba la espalda.

\- ¡Ben Por favor!- lo tomó del cabello mientras él se deleitaba saboreandola.

\- ¿Que mi amor? ¿Dime qué quieres? ¿Ésto?- preguntó mientras la besaba y mordía sus labios con delicadeza- ¿O ésto?

Bajó su mano desde el pecho hasta la cintura y más abajo mientras ella gemía entregada al placer de las caricias.

\- ¿O quieres ésto mi amor?- tocó el centro de su placer que estaba húmedo y latía por la necesidad que sentía, le acarició hasta que él mismo ya no pudo aguantar y sin más se adentró en ella que gritó al sentir el dolor que la atravezaba, Ben se quedó quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a él mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus labios.

\- Tranquila mi amor, tranquila, perdóname, el dolor solo será está vez te lo prometo. 

Rey lo abrazó más fuerte y cuando sintió que el dolor pasaba empezó a mover las caderas para estar más cómoda y sintió una descarga de placer que la hizo jadear y volver a moverse.

\- Si, esto es lo que se siente mi princesa- le decía Ben apasionado mientras la penetraba, ella solo gemía y decía su nombre como una letanía mientras se entregaba al placer de ser poseída por el hombre de sus sueños.


	18. La entrega

"El amor se compone de una sola alma que habita en dos cuerpos"

( Aristóteles )

-

-

En un punto cualquiera de la galaxia el deseo del príncipe se había cumplido...

\- Te amo Rey- le decía Ben a su princesa al oído y mientras la embestia de manera lenta, la tomó de las caderas para hacer más profunda la unión de sus cuerpos mientras ella gemía su nombre sin parar, la besó, mordió sus labios y el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

Rey enredó sus piernas con las de él y lo tomó del cabello arqueando la espalda para darle mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

\- Yo también te amo Ben, te amo tanto, no se como pude estár tanto tiempo sin ti- esas palabras hicieron que Ben la penetrara con más fuerza arrancándole gritos de placer que él mismo silenció con sus besos.

La pasión lo tenía dominado no iba a aguantar mucho se estaba ahogando en una marea de sensaciones que iban a estallar en cualquier momento pero antes se aseguraría de que ella también tocara el cielo, con una de sus manos buscó el punto dónde estaban unidos hasta dar con el pequeño botón el cuál presionó suavemente con el dedo provocando una explosión en ella que lo arrasó a él también, una humedad caliente lo envolvió reclamando su esencia la cuál sin tardanza salió de él para llenar el interior de su única dueña, la mujer de su vida.

Después cuando la tormenta pasó y sus respiraciones retomaron el ritmo normal Ben le aparto a Rey los mechones de cabello húmedo del rostro para poder verla a los ojos y lo que vio ahí lo llenó de felicidad esos ojos estaban llenos de amor, de pasión, de entrega.

\- Mi amor al fin eres mía, mi mujer- le dió un beso lleno de ternura que la hizo llorar de alegría- no llores mi princesa ¿O te arrepientes?

\- ¡No! No mi amor, lloro de felicidad- se besaron de nuevo volviendo a encender la llama de la pasión y el príncipe que no se había separado del cuerpo de Rey volvió a exitarse dentro de ella que gimió al sentir de nuevo la dureza del miembro viril llenando su interior.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey sintió el fuego recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente y se aferró a la espalda del hombre que la hacía suya de nuevo.

\- ¿Que mi amor?- preguntó el entre jadeos mientras la penetraba con más fuerza que la primera vez.

\- Dime que tengo que hacer para darte placer- le pidió pasando sus manos por el pecho y la ancha espalda hasta llegar a su glúteos los cuales tomo con sus manos para presionarlo más contra ella.

\- Abrázame con las piernas amor- le respondió Ben- y sigue acariciándome como lo estás haciendo.

Rey levantó las piernas y el placer se hizo aún más intenso lanzandola al abismo sin previo aviso y arrastrando con ella Ben que volvió a dejar su semilla dentro de ella entre gemidos y besos llenos de amor, unos instantes después salió de ella con cuidado y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- No te muevas pequeña enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y fue al baño a preparar la tina con agua tibia, cuando volvió y apartó las sábanas se dió cuenta que había una pequeña mancha de sangre y se sintió culpable, sabía que la había lastimado por qué era su primera vez pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso de que le perteneciera solo a él.

\- Ven amor- ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz y se estiró pero deseo no haberlo hecho pues le dolieron músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Auch! Creo que me voy a quedar más tiempo en la cama.

\- Te vas a sentir mejor después de un baño caliente- ella hizo un nuevo intento por moverse pero no pudo y Ben la levantó en brazos para llevarla a la tina donde la dejo con cuidado.

\- Quédate aquí yo vuelvo enseguida- besó sus labios y volvió a la habitación para quitar las sábanas de la cama y ponerlas a buen resguardo, estaba terminando cuando escuchó la voz de Poe.

\- Ben ya se que pediste que no se te molestara pero esto es importante.

\- ¿Que ocurre Poe? Y más te vale que sea una catástrofe por qué si no te voy a encerrar en una celda con C-3PO por lo que resta del viaje.

\- Es peor que una catástrofe Ben recibimos un mensaje codificado de tu tío Luke.

\- ¿Les sucedió algo a mis padres?- por un momento sintió temor por su familia.

\- ¡No! Ellos están bien.

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Habla ya Poe!

\- Kydel y Phasma están en Naboo.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- rugió Ben y estampó un puño en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama partiendola a la mitad.

\- Si, yo pensé lo mismo ¿Que vamos a hacer Ben?

\- Responde el mensaje y dile a mi tío que nos espere en Corellia y diselo a Hux para que cambie la ruta.

\- ¿Tu crees que...?

\- De ese par lo creo todo Poe y no las quiero cerca hasta que Rey y yo estémos casados.

\- ¿Ben hay algún problema?- el príncipe volteó al escuchar la suave voz de Rey, estaba tan molesto que no la había sentido acercarse

\- No mi amor no es un problema más bien yo diría que es un fastidio.

\- No entiendo que puede ser tan fastidioso que te hace destruir los muebles- se acercó a él para revisar sus manos pero no tenía herida alguna.

\- Es una joven caprichosa que no entiende que jamás me voy a fijar en ella- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

\- ¿Está aquí?- por primera vez Rey sintió temor y celos de que otra mujer llegara a disputarle el amor de Ben.

\- ¡No! Ella no ha estado en esta nave- ni lo estará nunca pensó para si- y deja de pensar esas cosas nadie podrá tomar tu lugar en mi vida, menos ahora que ya eres mi mujer y muy pronto serás mi esposa.

Rey se sujetó más la toalla con la que había salido del baño a toda prisa al escuchar el estruendo del mueble roto.

\- ¿Terminaste de bañarte?- ella asintió mientras Ben tomaba los mechones de cabello húmedo entre sus dedos- entonces ahora voy yo ¿Puedes pedir algo para comer por favor?

\- Claro solo que primero me voy a vestir Amina es muy rápida y también voy a pedir que cambien ese mueble- señaló con el dedo la mesita partida en dos.

\- Lo siento amor la próxima vez gritaré.

Rey fue a vestirse mientras pensaba en esa chica que había puesto a su príncipe de tan mal humor, él, que siempre eran tan apacible había perdido la calma en un instante, dejó de pensar en eso y se apresuró a peinar su cabello que ahora que se daba cuenta estaba creciendo lo dejó suelto y fue a comunicarse con Amina para que les llevara los alimentos y para pedir un mueble nuevo lo antes posible.

Ben también estuvo listo en poco tiempo quería aprovechar los días que le quedaban a solas con Rey antes de llegar a su hogar pues estaba seguro que su familia querrían pasar tiempo con ella también.

Salió del vestidor cuando los muchachos de mantenimiento terminaban de cambiar el mueble roto y Amina llegaba con los alimentos.

\- Alteza las chicas preguntan por la princesa.

\- Diles que hoy no la verán Amina ¿Supongo que ya sabes lo que ocurre en Naboo?

\- Si, Hux me lo dijo

\- Ponlos al tanto de todo y explicales lo que hay que hacer en caso de que nos encontremos con ellas antes de llegar.

\- Si Alteza con permiso.

\- Ven amor tú y yo tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda sin mi familia rondando por todos lados- Rey sonrió y se dispuso a disfrutar el resto de la tarde junto a Ben.

En un lugar alejado de la galaxia...

Leia Organa y Han Solo veían no con muy buenos ojos el escandalo que estába haciendo la inesperada y no deseada visita, Phasma y su hija Kydel eran muy obvias en su persecución hacía su hijo.

\- ¡Suficiente!- exclamó Leia perdiendo la paciencia y dejando asombradas a las dos mujeres frente a ella.

\- ¡Leia!- la senadora Phasma estaba sorprendida pues la Reina siempre había sido muy amable con ellas pero era conciente de que su hija ahora sí había pasado todos los límites.

\- ¡Es inaudito que tú hija no sepa comportarse Phasma!- respondió Leia bastante molesta dándole a la mimada muchachita una mirada muy dura lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

\- Tienes razón y te ofresco una disculpa Leia pero es que Kydel esperaba ver a Ben- la senadora vio a su enfurruñada hija con reproche.

\- Y ya se les informó debidamente que no se encuentra en el planeta.

\- Si, creo que mejor nos retiramos a nuestros aposentos gracias por tu hospitalidad Leia y una vez más te ofresco una disculpa 

La senadora salió de la sala de la Reina apresurada llevando a su hija de brazo.

\- ¡Por la fuerza!- exclamó Han cuando las dos mujeres salieron- ahora se por que Ben las evita con tanto ahínco.

\- Me duele la cabeza- Leia se llevó las manos a la frente y Han se acercó para darle un abrazo.

\- Relájate no te veía así de molesta desde el día que Ben te dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Rey.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa aunque ahora me alegra que no esté aquí ¿Y Luke?

\- En cuanto las vio llegar se fué a enviar un mensaje para Ben.

\- Espero que le llegue a tiempo- murmuró Leia todavía molesta.

Han ya no pudo responder por que se escuchó un barbullo fuera del salón y un vendaval de rizos castaños entro imponiendo su presencia como siempre.

\- ¿Leia me puedes decir que hace esa muchachita aquí?

\- ¿Madre que haces tú aquí?

\- ¡Evitar que ese par de crias de Toydariano acosen a mi nieto!

\- ¡Padmé! Anakin Skywalker entro detrás de su esposa y cerró la puerta después de asegurarse que no había nadie espiando ya que esta no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba.

Aunque no negaba que sería divertido ver eso...


	19. Un día... Tranquilo?

Uno pertenece a dónde se le quiere,  
Se le desea,   
Se le siente,  
Y dónde repetidamente se le extraña.

( El otro pecado de Adán )

-

-

No siempre tenemos lo que queremos pero si lo que merecemos...

En el planeta Naboo en la sala privada de la Reina una extraña charla familiar se llevaba a cabo.

\- No es que no me agrade verlos ¿Pero que hacen aquí madre? Y no me digas que es por tu nieto por qué ya sabes que el no está y además sabe cuidarse solo. 

Leia no se confiaba de la expresión inocente en el rostro de Padmé pues era de todos conocido que entre ella y la senadora Phasma había ciertos roces a causa de Anakin pues esta última lo había perseguido estando el ya casado.

\- No me agradan- respondió Padmé con sinceridad- y si puedo hacerles pasar un mal rato antes de que Ben llegue con su prometida no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¡Prometida!- exclamaron tres voces a la vez, Anakin, Han y Leia veían a Padmé que se sentó a tomar su té como si hubiera dado la hora en vez de anunciar el compromiso matrimonial del príncipe.

\- ¿De que se asombran?- Rey es su alma gemela y el que no haya perdido tiempo en ir por ella solo confirma lo que sospechabamos.

\- Mamá- Leia se sentó junto a Padmé y le tomó la mano- dime ¿Acaso le diste a Ben el brazalete?

\- Si, el día que fue a decirme que se iba el brazalete empezó a brillar, yo no sabía a qué se debía hasta que el empezó a hablar, fue entonces que entendí que el momento había llegado.

\- ¡Le contaste la historia?- está vez fue Anakin quien habló.

\- Tuve que- respondió Padmé- pero le pedí que no se la contara a Rey, quiero hacerlo yo si es que ella tiene el colgante y el brazalete no la rechaza.

\- No lo creo mamá- le dijo Leia con un suspiro- tu no viste a Ben el día que me dijo que se iba, se enfrentó a mí como nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan decidido que en ese momento entendí por qué nunca se había fijado en ninguna de todas esas mujeres que le presenté y qué trataron de seducirlo.

\- ¡La estaba esperando!- Leia y Padmé hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Entonces hay que organizar una boda digna de la realeza!- exclamó Leia emocionada pero sus esposo se encargó de bajarla de la nube-

\- Leia cielo conoces a nuestro hijo no creo que quiera una boda ostentosa.

\- Vaya Han pensé que se te había olvidado cómo hablar.

\- Solo pensaba Anakin- respondió Han molesto.

\- ¿En qué? ¿En como desaparecer a ese par?

\- Entre otras cosas- respondió Han mirando fijamente a su suegro-

\- A mi no me veas Han- Anakin fue a sentarse junto a Padmé que veía a Han con curiosidad- suficiente tengo con tratar de evitar que esa mujer se me vaya encima cada vez que me ve.

\- ¿No quieres ayudar a tu nieto querido?- preguntó la elegante mujer con dulzura sospechosa.

\- ¡Padmé por favor no me hagas esto!

\- Todavía no te pido nada Ani.

\- Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo harás así que suéltalo de una vez.

\- ¿Podrías no se tal vez fingir un poco y mandarlas a otro planeta? De preferencia alguno perdido en el borde exterior.

\- ¿Planeta? ¡Por la fuerza Padmé queremos alejarlas de Ben no exiliarlas!

\- ¡Oh bueno! No me juzgues era solo una idea.

\- Una idea muy drástica madre- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

\- ¿Luke pudiste comunicarte con Ben? Leia se acercó a su hermano seguida de Padmé.

\- Pensé que el paso de los años las harían más pacientes.

\- ¡Luke!- exclamaron Leia y Padmé a la vez.

\- Si- respondió sonriendo- pude enviarles un mensaje-

\- ¿Yyyyyyy?- ambas mujeres estaban con la curiosidad a tope.

\- La paciencia es una virtud madre- respondió Luke cuando Padmé lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a sentarse junto a Anakin que se hizo rápidamente a un lado pues su hijo estuvo a punto de caer sobre el.

\- ¡No en este caso, habla Luke!

\- ¡Oh está bien!- respondió al sentir el peso de cuatro pares de ojos sobre el- Ben quiere que los espere en Corellia.

\- ¿Por que en Corellia si ellas...?

\- ¡Están aquí!- le respondió Padmé a Han con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y no se irán hasta que Ben llegue.

\- Exacto, aunque no entiendo por qué me quiere a mi ahí ¿Alguna idea? preguntó Luke.

\- ¡Se quiere casar antes de llegar aquí! exclamó Padmé emocionada.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Bien podría hacerlo al llegar aquí.

\- Parece que no conoces a los políticos Luke, quiere proteger a Rey de cualquier intento de intriga en contra de ella- respondió Padmé cortante.

\- Madre por si ya se te olvidó yo soy un político también.

\- Eso no cuenta Leia eres la Reina, vamos Luke tenemos que organizar todo y evitar que esas dos se enteren, ah Leia invitalas a la cena-

\- ¿Para qué las quiere en la cena?- preguntó Leia en general.

\- No quiero ni siquiera pensarlo hija- Anakin le dió un beso en la frente a leia y salio tras su esposa para evitar que agregara al menú a la senadora y a su hija.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer Han?- la Reina abrazó a su esposo y suspiró

\- Apoyar a nuestro hijo como siempre.

\- ¿Y si no podemos estar en su boda?-

\- Buscaré la manera de convencerlo de que se casen aquí en Naboo como debe ser, quédate tranquila yo iré con Luke y hablaré con él.

\- Gracias Han, te amo.

\- Lo se- le respondió el con una sonrisa pícara.

En otra habitación del palacio el eco de una sonora bofetada resonó en la habitación donde se alojaban la senadora Phasma y su hija Kydel.

\- ¡Estúpida!- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la caprichosa joven.

\- ¡Pero mamá!- la mejilla le ardía por el golpe recibido pero aún así no perdía el aire petulante de quien está acostumbrado a conseguirlo a todo.

\- ¡Mamá nada! Por tu insensatez Leia está bastante molesta y no la culpo te portaste muy grosera.

\- Yo solo quería saber dónde está Ben- respondió la jovencita llorosa.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir a buscarlo? Además ya te habían dicho que no está en el planeta, prácticamente acusaste a la Reina de ser una mentirosa y de estar escondiendo a su hijo.

\- Siempre lo está escondiendo de mi mamá.

\- No niña, solito lo hace no debiste hacer obvio tu interés por el.

\- Tu también estás interesada en el mamá no lo niegues.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! En adelante trata de controlar tus impulsos no te conviene que Leia se ponga en tu contra.

\- ¿Y que sugiere que haga senadora Phasma?

La senadora vio a su hija con molestia pues era verdad que a ella también le interesaba el príncipe desde que Anakin la había rechazado pensó que tal vez Ben cayera en sus redes pero resultó ser tan difícil como su abuelo, tendría que encontrar la manera de comprometerlo para que se casara con su hija pero con lo escurridizo que era le ponía las cosas muy difíciles, pero no sé rendiría siempre había querido emparentar con la familia Skywalker y lo haría de uno u otro modo.

Lo que la senadora no sabía es que sus planes se habían arruinado hacía ya veinticinco años... 

En un crucero estelar que surcaba el espacio muchas cosas pasaban.

Rey observaba la clase de los niños que asombrosamente se habían adaptado al cambio muy rápido se veían sanos y felices y les gustaba estudiar, Finn y Rose también estaban muy cambiados y a Jannah la estaba conociendo apenas pero era una muchacha muy divertida y convivía mucho con fin, la pequeña Kari y Zorii también se veían más felices, Poe estaba cada día más gruñón pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, Hux era algo aparte solo hablaba lo necesario y nunca sonreía y Amina era como la mamá de todos siempre estaba en movimiento manteniendo la nave en orden y lo más importante...

\- Ben.

Pronunció el nombre en voz baja para saborear el sonido en sus labios, era tan complejo, a veces un hombre extremadamente fuerte y decidido capaz de cruzar la galaxia solo por ella o un adolescente inseguro con miedo a perderla o el príncipe que comandaba un ejército y rescataba a niños y doncellas en aprietos pero así lo amaba con todos esos matices que lo hacían ser el hombre que era y era todo suyo.

\- Claro que soy tuyo mi amor- susurro la profunda voz en su oído al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos envolvían su cintura y una boca seductora le prodigaba besos en el cuello, ella se dejo caer en el amplio pecho y se entregó gustosa a las caricias pero de pronto recordó dónde estaban

\- ¡Ben espera!

\- Mmmmm ¿Por qué?

\- Estamos rodeados de niños mi amor.

\- Tienes razón- el príncipe la soltó reacio y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a sus aposentos- pero eso no me va a detener, vamos a un lugar más privado.

\- ¿Que tan privado Alteza?- le preguntó Rey en tono de broma.

\- ¿Que te parece nuestra habitación? Ahí si puedo hacerte el amor sin que ojitos curiosos e impresionables nos vean.

Rey sonrió en señal de aceptación y fue con su príncipe ya que como el había dicho tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba a solas y hacer el amor con el era lo que más le gustaba y anhelaba.


	20. Cena accidentada

Sientete bonita todos los días  
Por qué lo eres,  
Siéntete amada todos los días  
Por qué te amo 

( Andrés Ixtepan )

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞  
-

-

Mientras la nave crucero de el príncipe Ben cruzaba el espacio de camino a casa en Naboo Padmé se divertía de lo lindo con las visitas, visitas que recibían una invitación para una cena de gala con la reina lo cual las emocionó mucho, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

\- Arréglate niña- le ordenó Phasma a su hija- debes causarle una buena impresión a Leia y disculparte por el bochornoso momento que protagonizaste.

\- Como usted ordene senadora- contestó la joven con sarcasmo pues aún no se le pasaba el berrinche pero iriá a la cena para ver si le podia sacar a Leia el paradero de Ben sonrió de manera imperceptible pensando que como siempre se saldría con la suya.

\- Padmé cielo ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

\- No Ani, ésto no es ni una pequeña fracción de lo que esas dos se merecen.

Anakin Skywalker tenía suficientes años casado con Padmé como para saber que nada la detendría y se resigno a asistir a la cena que de seguro sería todo menos tranquila.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Si- respondió Padmé suspirando- solo me gustaría que Ben ya estuviera aquí.

\- ¿Para hacer la cena más caótica?

\- ¡Ani! Tal parece que estás de parte de esas... damas- Padmé casi se atragantó al decir la palabra damas ya que pensaba que phasma y Kydel no se merecían un calificativo tan elegante pues aún no olvidaba las intrigas de la senadora cuando trató de seducir a su esposo.

\- ¿Todavía estás celosa mi amor?

\- Nunca estuve celosa ¡Estaba furiosa! Esa mujer quiso hacerme creer que tú la pretendías.

\- Tranquila no debes hacer corajes antes de la cena, te puede hacer daño.

\- No lo creo Ani esta cena la voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea- Padmé salió de su habitación seguida de sus esposo y por los pasillos del palacio se encontraron con Luke que también parecía querer escabullirse.

\- Ni lo intentes Luke yo también trate de evitarlo y no pude tu madre puede ser muy persuasiva.

Anakin tomo a su hijo del hombro y prácticamente lo obligó a avanzar con ellos.

\- ¡Papá por favor...!

\- Olvídalo no nos vas a dejar solos a Han ya mi con esto.

\- Dejen de murmurar y caminen que ya es tarde- Padmé siguió caminando sin ver si su esposo y su hijo la seguían y llegó dónde Leia y Han ya los esperaban.

\- ?Mamá estás segura de esto?

\- Claro que estoy segura Leia, la senadora tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo.

\- ¿No podrías solo olvidarlo?

\- No hija hoy me voy a cobrar el mal rato que me hizo pasar.

\- No pensé que tuvieras esa vena tan vengativa madre.

\- No es venganza Luke, si lo hubieran dejado por la paz con lo de Anakin me conformaría pero decidieron tratar de porner sus garras sobre Ben y eso no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¡Padmé!

\- No insistas Ani Ben esperó muchos años por su alma gemela y mientras yo esté aquí nadie le va a arruinar su felicidad.

\- Buenas noches.

Todos voltearon a ver a la senadora y a su hija que al parecer se habían esmerado en su arreglo ya que estaban muy elegantes.

\- Phasma veo que son puntuales por favor siéntense.

\- Gracias Leia permíteme disculparme otra vez por el bochornoso incidente que protagonizó mi hija.

\- ¿Que incidente?- preguntó Padmé con dulzura ya que claramente se dió cuenta que la senadora la estaba ignorando.

\- Padmé querida tu siempre tan... radiante.

\- Tengo un esposo que me consiente mucho es normal que me vea radiante ...querida.

Phasma no se espero un ataque tan directo y no supo que contestar sin ponerse en evidencia.

\- Primer asalto, punto para mí suegra- murmuró Han sonriéndole a Padmé.

\- La cena ya está servida pasemos ¡Por favor madre controlate!- le suplicó Leia a Padmé en voz baja.

\- Pero si yo no hice nada.

\- Han y Luke por caballerosidad les retiraron las sillas a Phasma y a Kydel que quedaron sentadas al lado de Luke y frente a Anakin y Padmé.

\- ¿Y en honor de quién es la cena? ¿Acaso Ben ya volvió?- Kydel trató de sacar información pero Padmé otra vez se lanzó al ataque.

\- Nada de eso es solo que recibimos buenas noticias- respondió muy feliz.

\- ¿Buenas notícias Padmé?- la chica ya no podía con la curiosidad.

\- Si muy pronto vamos a tener una boda en la familia.

\- ¿Quien se casa?- preguntó Phasma que también estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad.

Han sonrió, Anakin cerro los ojos y Leia y Luke suspiraron resignados mientras Padmé respondía con maligna satisfacción.

\- Ben, el es quién se casa.

\- ¿Co...co... cómo?- Kydel parecía estar ahogándose y Phasma se había quedado pálida.

\- Pues como toda la gente querida- respondió Padmé- vas con la persona que amas ante un sacerdote o un Jedi y ya.

\- ¿Pe...pero Ben... el no...?- la chica no podía terminar una frase completa por lo sorprendida que estaba.

\- ¿No que?- Padmé lo estaba pasando en grande

\- El no...bueno el...

\- No está comprometido con nadie- Phasma terminó la oración por su hija que aparentemente había echo mutis.

\- De echo si- respondió Han uniéndose a su suegra- ahora mismo está volviendo a casa con su prometida.

\- ¿Queeeeeeee?- gritó Kydel furiosa levantándose de un salto y tirando la silla en el proceso.

\- ¡Niña por la fuerza controlate!- Luke reprendió a la joven que había estampado las manos en la mesa haciendo temblar toda la vajilla.

\- Creo que mejor nos retiramos gracias por la invitación, permiso.

Y por segunda vez en ese día Phasma se llevó a su hija a punto de sufrir un colapso.

\- ¡Segundo asalto punto para Han, ahora si puedo cenar tranquila!- exclamó Padmé felíz- brindemos por la felicidad de mi nieto- dijo levantando la copa de vino.

\- No lo puedo creer- Anakin veía la puerta por dónde habían salido la senadora y su hija.

\- Pues ve creyendo querido esas mujeres no van a emparentar con esta familia como que me llamo Padmé Amidala, claro a menos que Luke decida casarse con Phasma.

\- ¡Jamás!- respondió el aludido.

\- Entonces cenemos y brindemos por mi nieto y su prometida.

\- Mi suegra tiene razón- Han también levantó su copa- brindemos por Ben y su prometida.

Leia se cubrió el rostro con las manos sin responder y rogando a la fuerza que Ben y Rey llegarán con bien y lo más pronto posible o el palacio se convertiría en un campo de batalla entre su madre y la senadora.

Mientras tanto el causante del conflicto, ajeno a todo eso disfrutaba el tiempo en brazos de su princesa...

\- ¿Mi amor que pasa?- exclamó Rey cuando Ben la tomó en brazos sorpresivamente.

\- Nada solo quiero llegar más rápido a nuestra habitación.

Rey no protestó más y se dejo llevar por el príncipe que empezó a besarla nadamás entraron al ascensor, le encantaba sentir sus labios y su sabor, esos besos la hacían perder el piso y la transportaban a un mundo donde solo habitaban ellos, la besó hasta que llegaron al nivel donde estaban sus aposentos.

\- ¡Mi Ben cuánto te amo!- la chica acariciaba el cabello del principe mientras el recorría el pasillo con ella en los brazos todavía.

\- Yo también te amo- entró en la enorme habitación y la dejo en la cama para después recostarse al lado ella, le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas y la miro fijamente a los ojos- mi pequeña Rey.

La besó y sin separar su labios de los de ella la desnudó y se desnudó el también necesitaba sentir el contacto de su piel, sintió sus uñas en la espalda y eso lo encendió más aún, liberó su boca para bajar por el cuello dónde dejó un reguero de besos que dejaron a Rey ansiosa de más y quiso bajar las manos para acariciarlo pero Ben se las sujetó por encima de su cabeza mientras se posicionaba a entre sus piernas.

Los gemidos de la chica no se hicieron esperar pues la posición en la que le sujetaba las manos dejaban sus pechos completamente te expuestos a la boca de Ben que bebió de ellos succionando como un hombre sediento mientras ella se retorcía en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ben!- por más que Rey trataba de liberar sus mano no pudo.

\- Shhhh.

\- ¡Quiero tocarte!- le decía ella entre gemidos.

Cuando el se sació de sus pechos liberó sus manos y bajó a su cintura dónde también dejo un reguero de caricias y besos húmedos.

\- Si me tocas ahora no podré resistir mucho pequeña.

Siguió bajando hasta dar con su objetivo provocando un gran sobresalto en Rey que instintivamente trato de cerrar las piernas pero el las sujetaba con firmeza mientras besaba el centro de su placer.

\- ¡Ben no!

\- Déjame amarte así por favor- su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal debido a la exitación.

Rey sentía la lengua de su príncipe causar estragos en su parte más íntima, no tenía ni idea de que se podía hacer el amor de esa manera, solo podía gemir, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, ya no era dueña de si misma él se había adueñado de ella por completo siguió unos segundos más con la deliciosa tortura y cuando pensó que moriría de placer sintió que tomaba entre sus dientes el pequeño botón escondido y la lanzó al precipicio.

Cuando Ben escuchó a Rey gritar su nombre presa del placer se sintió al límite también y subió por su cuerpo hasta estar sobre ella que todavía temblaba, sin pensarlo le levantó las piernas y la penetró de un solo empuje.

\- Eres mía Rey, solo mía- le decía entre jadeos.

Rey no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Ben sentía que las contracciones del orgasmo que todavía la recorian aprisionaban su miembro llenandola por completo y llevándolo a él al borde de la locura, se movieron al unisono dando y entregando por igual, ella estaba por llegar otra vez a la cima del placer pero esta vez no caería sola.

\- ¡Ben!- el sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Rey y con una última embestida los lanzó a ambos nuevamente al vacío, se dejo caer sobre ella mientras el intenso orgasmo les quitaba la capacidad de pensar, cuando el cuerpo dejo de temblarle el príncipe liberó a rey de su peso y la abrazó para que ella descansara sobre su pecho estaba casi dormida pero dejo varios besos en su hombro antes de rendirse al sueño.

\- Te amo Rey- le dijo a la chica que ya estaba dormida la besó y el también se rindió al sueño seguro de que por el momento nada perturbaria la felicidad que gozaban.


	21. BB-8

No guardes los "te amo"  
No escondas los "te quiero"  
No calles un "te extraño"  
No niegues un "te espero"

-

-

\- ¡Si, lo logré!

A Ben le sorprendió el grito de Rey ya que normalmente estaba callada cuando trabajaba en el droide.

\- ¿Lo logró?- preguntó Poe que estaba con Ben planeando la llegada a Corellia.

\- Parece que si- respondió riendo- deberías ver tu cara de envidia.

\- No te rías además todavía no sabes si funciona bien.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey estaba feliz, al fin había hecho funcionar a BB-8 y quería compartir su logro con la persona que se lo había regalado.

Lo sintió tras ella mucho antes de que la envolviera con sus brazos.

\- ¿Me ayudas?- le pidió con una enorme sonrisa- no se cómo programarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar bien?- Poe veía al pequeño droide con recelo.

\- ¿Tu crees que no?- Rey se desanimó momentáneamente.

\- No le hagas caso amor lo que pasa es que tiene envidia- el príncipe miró de mala manera al comandante que solo encogió los hombros.

\- !Poe!

\- Lo siento princesa es solo que tengo cierta experiencia con droides fuera de control.

Y como si las palabras de Poe hubieran sido una profecía el desastre se hizo presente, el droide rodó, cayó de la mesa donde estaba y se dió a la fuga.

Las tres personas en la habitación se quedaron estáticos hasta que Ben reaccionó y corrió tras el pequeño fugitivo que ya le llevaba una considerable ventaja.

El droide iba derribando lo que se encontraba a su paso, un grupo de soldados que estaban haciendo un rondín también se quedaron sorprendidos y casi le disparan hasta que vieron al príncipe que corría tras el y se sumaron a la persecución.

\- ¡Que cierren todos los accesos a este nivel!- le ordenó Ben a unos de los soldados.

\- ¡Si señor!

Poe y Rey también iban tras ellos pero mucho más atrás debido a la velocidad con la que corrían Ben y el droide.

\- ¡Es rápido!- exclamó la chica sofocada.

\- ¿El droide o tu novio?- Poe también ya se había cansado.

\- ¡Los dos!- Rey siguió corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos.

Ben lo persiguió unos metros más mientras este causaba una serie de destrozos por dónde pasaba, no quería dispararle por obvias razones, le bloqueó cualquier ruta de escape hasta que lo acorraló en una sala de reunión y decidió usar la fuerza para detenerlo y atraerlo, cuándo Poe y Rey le dieron alcance el ya tenía al droide controlado pues le había desconectado un circuito.

\- Ben lo siento- Rey trataba de hablar pero el cansancio la había dejado sin aire.

\- No pasó nada mi amor tranquila.

\- ¿Destrozó muchas cosas?- se acercó a enderezarle la antena que estaba doblada.

\- Nada de importancia anda quita esa cara.

Rey sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla y Poe al ver la demostración de cariño prefirió retirarse.

\- Si el pequeño torbellino está bajo control me retiro.

\- Poe no te olvides del mensaje para mi tío.

\- Si, si- respondió Poe sin detenerse- y tú no te olvides de mantener a ese droide bajo control.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ben a Rey cuando Poe se fue.

\- Solo un poco agitada eres muy veloz.

\- No soy veloz lo que pasa es que tengo las piernas largas que tú.

\- !Ben!- el sonrió y se levantó con el droide en sus brazos.

\- Vamos, este pequeño se va a quedar en su centro de carga y después te ayudo a programarlo, además tienes que aprender a comunicarte con el.

Rey hizo un puchero y Ben le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Cuando haces eso me dan ganas de besarte- ella sonrió de manera pícara y volvió a hacer el puchero- atrevida, vamos prefiero besarte en un lugar más privado,

\- ¿Ben puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Lo que quieras mí amor.

\- Bueno la verdad es que son dos cosas, pero la más importante es ¿Que es esto que tengo en el brazo?

Rey levantó la manga de la blusa que llevaba puesta y le mostró la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo.

\- La verdad es que estaba esperando esa pregunta.

\- ¿Es algo malo? Yo había pensado que era una herida del día que me rescataste, pero luego me di cuenta que hay algo ahí dentro.

\- No es nada malo mi amor, es un implante anticonceptivo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Te lo pusieron en día que te rescaté presisamente, es un procedimiento estándar en el crucero y yo estaba tan preocupado por ti que no me di cuenta hasta unas horas después cuando me entregaron el informe médico.

\- ¡Oh vaya! No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

\- ¿No Ben, no estoy enojada, aún que si se me hacía raro que no... bueno ya sabes.

\- ¿Te hayas embarazado?

La chica asintió.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para ser padres mi amor ahora quiero disfrutar el tenerte conmigo, los hijos vendrán después.

\- ¿Si quieres tener hijos Ben?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pero solo si tú eres su madre.

Rey sonrió feliz y lo abrazó para besarlo, algo difícil debido a que el llevaba al droide en los brazos.

-¿Y cuál es la otra pregunta pequeña? 

\- ¿Que le pasa a Poe?

\- Así que tú también lo notaste- Ben le entregó el droide a un técnico para conectarle el circuito y dejarlo en modo de baja energía.

\- Tenga cuidado con el hace unos minutos se dió a la fuga- le dijo Rey al chico que se hizo cargo de BB-8.

\- No se preocupe princesa lo vamos cuidar bien.

\- Gracias- tomó a Ben de la mano y siguieron caminando- volviendo a lo de Poe ultimamente está muy gruñón.

\- Está enamorado pero aún no se da cuenta.

\- ¿Que? ¿De quién?

\- No seas curiosa ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo- le dió un golpecito en la nariz.

\- ¡Ben! Dime por favor no me dejes con la curiosidad.

\- Te lo diré a cambio de muchos besos.

\- Mmmmm- Rey hizo como que lo pensaba mientras Ben se reía.

\- Te lo diré durante la cena ahora quiero que me acompañes al hangar-

\- Está bien pero no me has dicho cuántos besos quieres-

\- Eso depende de ti mi amor- respondió Ben robándole el primer beso.

\- También depende de si quieres solo besos Alteza.

\- ¿Tu que crees princesa?

A Rey se le colorearon las mejillas al imaginar cómo iban a terminar esos besos y ya no le respondió pues habían llegado al área donde se encontraban las naves.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu amiga?- Ben señaló a un punto dónde Rose estába con otros mecánicos pues había descubierto que le encantaba trabajar con las naves- voy a arreglar unas cosas en el Tie Silencer no me tardo.

Rey fue donde su amiga quien ya la había visto y la saludaba feliz.

\- ¿Que haces aqui Rey? ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó Rose abrazándola.

\- Vine con Ben está en su nave- respondió mirando hacia la nave.

\- Esa nave es increíble todo aquí es increíble- la alegría de la chica era evidente.

\- Parece que estás feliz Rose.

\- Lo estoy Rey en verdad me gusta estar aquí y estoy aprendiendo mucho gracias a tí.

\- No Rose es gracias a Ben que todos nosotros estamos aquí.

\- Bueno ya discutiremos eso después ahora cuéntame ¿Tu cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien, nunca imaginé que existiera está clase de vida y lo mejor es que puedo compartirla con ustedes.

\- Gracias Rey ¿O debo decir princesa?

\- Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a qué me digan así- Rose rio al recordar cómo su amiga se avergonzaba las primeras veces que le dijeron princesa al menos ahora lo aceptaba con más gracia.

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo amiga pronto te vas a casar y entonces si serás oficialmente una princesa.

\- Tengo miedo Rose.

\- ¿De que?

\- De que su familia no me acepte.

\- ¿Por que no te aceptarían?

\- Mira a tu alrededor Rose, si esto es un reflejo de lo que es su hogar no creo qué acepten a alguien como yo.

\- Rey tú eres una gran persona y tu corazón es generoso eso es lo que importa y el te ama se nota a kilómetros que no puede vivir sin tí así que deja de preocuparte, además si toda su familia es como el no creo que haya ningún problema.

\- Espero que tengas razón Rose.

\- La tengo Rey deja de pensar en esas cosas, por cierto ¿Has visto a Finn y a Jannah?

\- Si, están recibiendo entrenamiento Amina y Poe se están encargando de ellos- Rey sonrió al recordar que la que pensó era solo una dulce doncella en realidad era uno de los comandantes del ejército de Ben.

\- Amina resultó ser una caja de sorpresas- comento Rose al ver la sonrisa de su amiga y la dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que vieron a Ben descender del Tie Silencer y caminar directo a ellas.

\- Creo que es hora de que yo me pierda, te veo después- Rey observó a su amiga alejarse y fue al encuentro del príncipe.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir princesa?

\- Mmmmm.

\- En lo que te decides voy a tomar un adelanto del pago que me daras por decirte lo de Poe.

\- ¡Ben eso se llama extorsión!

La sonrisa picara del príncipe le dejo las piernas como de gelatina y fue lo último que vio antes de que el tomara sus labios en un tierno beso.

Poe por otro lado tenía mucho en que pensar y también ya quería que terminara el viaje necesitaba llegar a la soledad de su hogar para poner sus pensamientos y sus emociones en orden, aunque se alegraba por Ben ese viaje estába siendo más largo y caótico que los otros que habían hecho.

Aunque también en ningún otro viaje habían tenido una pasajera como la que tenían ahora y eso lo tenía confundido Zorii Bliss era peligrosa para su paz mental suspiró y fue a enviar el mensaje para Luke Skywalker solo esperaba que Kydel y Phasma no se enteraran de los planes de Ben o la cosa se iba a poner entre rojo sangre y negro media noche, iba tan distraído que no vio por dónde caminaba hasta que chocó con una de las causas de su desasosiego.

\- Perdón...señor Poe.

\- Finn no me digas señor por favor.

\- Si señ... Poe te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Si es que Amina...

\- Dimelo mientras caminamos- un día de estos voy a lanzar a Amina al espacio por una escotilla pensó.

\- ¿Estás enojado?- le preguntó el chico al ver que el hombre mayor tenía ceño fruncido.

\- No es solo que hay algo que me anda rondando por la cabeza hace ya algunos días pero no me hagas caso ¿Para que me busca Amina?

\- Llegó otro mensaje y dice que es urgente.

\- ¡Rayos!- Poe apresuró el paso.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Malo no pero talvez tengamos algunos contratiempos al llegar a nuestro primer destino. 

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Rey?

\- En parte- respondió evasivo

Habían llegado a la cabina de mando y Hux y Amina los esperaban.

\- ¿Cuál es el mensaje Hux?- Poe se adelantó y Finn se quedó junto a Amina.

\- Luke y Han van a estar esperando en Corellia pero...

\- ¿Pero...? ¡Habla Hux!

\- Talvez también este la Reina Amidala.

\- Un momento ¿La Reina Amidala está en el palacio?- Poe suspiró y dejó de desear estar en Naboo.

\- Así parece- respondió el pelirrojo también suspirando- eso debe ser un campo de batalla.

\- ¿Y quién le va a decir a Ben?- preguntó Poe- yo paso, ya me tocó decirle que esas dos estaban en el palacio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y voltearon a ver a Amina al mismo tiempo, cuando ella sintió la mirada solo meneó la cabeza y se fue.

En Naboo...

\- ¡Leia, Leia!

\- ¿Que pasa mamá?

\- ¿Como están las visitas?

\- ¿De verdad te importa?- la Reina levantó una ceja en dirección a su madre.

\- No mucho la verdad, solo quiero saber si ya se recuperaron del coraje de anoche.

\- ¿Para volver a la carga? ¿Mamá o te parece que fuiste un poco cruel anoche?

\- ¿Cruel? ¡Yo jamás he sido cruel!

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Bueno talvez un poco, pero se lo merecían.

\- ¿Vas a ir a Corellia con Han y Luke?

\- !Por supuesto que voy a ir! Y tú también deberías venir pero entiendo que no se puede.

\- ¿Van a Corellia?- la senadora estaba en la puerta con cara de asombro.

\- Phasma querida pasa y toma asiento ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Si Padmé gracias fue solo un dolor de cabeza ¿A qué van a Corellia?

\- Ah eso, vamos a invitar a unos familiares de Han a la boda.

La cara de inocencia de Padmé era tan falsa que Leia tuvo que cubrirse la boca y disimular una tos inexistente y la senadora parecía estar a punto de sufrir otro dolor de cabeza.

\- Voy a pedir que nos traigan té mamá, enseguida vuelvo- ya en el pasillo se encontró con el causante de la disputa entre las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Hija has visto a tu madre?

\- Si, está ahí- señaló la habitación- atormentado a Phasma y te aconsejo que mejor no entres.

\- ¿Tu crees que sea conveniente que ella vaya con tu hermano en ese viaje?

\- Papá sea conveniente o no ella va a ir y más tratándose de Ben, ya la conoces.

\- Entonces yo me quedo contigo no puedes quedarte sola.

\- ¿Que me va a pasar con tantos guardias cuidando el palacio?

\- Mejor no averiguar ¿A dónde ibas tan apresurada?

\- Voy a pedir un té y también huyo de esas dos.

\- Voy contigo hace tiempo que no platicamos.

\- ¿También quieres huir papá?

\- Algo así hija.

\- Solo espero que esto no se descontrole cuando lleguen Ben y Rey.

\- Yo también hija, yo también...


	22. La verdad, no me interesa

Tenme paciencia   
Estoy aprendiendo,   
Cómo cuidarte,  
Cómo quererte,   
Como hacerte feliz,   
Tenme paciencia  
Nunca había tenido  
Un amor tan valioso  
Como el tuyo.

( Tu cuerpo y su dulzura )

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞

-

-

\- Ben iba de camino al puente de mando después de dejar a Rey con los técnicos que se encargaban de BB-8 cuando se encontró con Amina.

\- Alteza- la doncella se quedó frente a el cortándole el paso.

\- Amina, por tu cara veo que lo que me vas a decir no es agradable.

\- Bueno eso depende Alteza

\- ¿Ahora que pasa?

\- La Reina Padmé está en Naboo y es casi seguro que también vaya a esperarlo a Corellia- Amina le soltó la noticia de golpe para no dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Ben nunca había sufrido dolor de cabeza pero estaba a punto de tener el primero.

\- ¿Casi? Amina tal parece que no conoces a mi abuela.

La chica solo hizo un gesto con las manos y el príncipe se pasó las suyas por la cara.

\- Bueno Alteza vea el lado positivo.

\- ¿Y cuál es Amina? Dímelo por qué yo no lo veo ¿Que puede tener de positivo que mi abuela y Phasma estén juntas en el palacio?

\- Que ella es la única que les puede parar los pies a Phasma y a su hija.

\- Tines razón pero pobre de mi madre, eso debe ser un campo de batalla.

\- Y se pondrá peor cuando usted llegué con Rey- respondió Amina pensativa.

\- Ni lo digas, cuando lleguemos me voy a perder unos días con ella para alejarla de ese par.

\- ¿Ustedes dos solos?

\- Solos Amina, cualquier cosa estaré en el puente.

El príncipe se fue y amina se quedó sonriendo sería divertido ver a la Reina Padmé en acción, encogió los hombros y ella también se fue tenía mucho que hacer antes de llegar a Corellia.

Ben llegó al puente donde se encontró con Hux que también iba entrando.

\- Alteza ¿Ya te dió Amina las noticias?

\- Prefiero no pensar en eso por el momento Hux ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Parsecs más Parsecs menos ya casi llegamos, me resulta extraño que este viaje haya sido relativamente tranquilo.

\- Si, tal vez por qué llegando a casa me espera el caos- Ben se dejó caer en una de las sillas y estiró las piernas.

\- ¿Y que es lo que te preocupa?- siempre has manejado bien los intentos de Kydel y de Phasma de atraparte.

\- Si pero no tenía a Rey conmigo, ahora todo es diferente- Ben tamborilleaba los dedos en la mesa que tenía al lado.

\- Si tú lo dices ¿Creés que la tomen en contra de ella?

\- No solo lo creo Hux, estoy seguro, Kydel y Phasma son demasiado ambiciosas como para rendirse tan fácilmente.

\- Es verdad recuerdo cuando empezaron a perseguirme para sacarme información sobre ti y tus viajes.

\- Había olvidado eso ¿Como fue que te las quitaste de encima?

\- Les dije que yo estaba buscando esposa y les pregunté que si alguna de ellas dos estaba interesada, jamás volvieron a acercarse a mi.

Ben rio, se levantó y se despidió de los que estaban en el puente para ir en busca de Rey pero al parecer era el día de los problemas.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- Poe lo interceptó cuando iba a subir al ascensor.

\- ¿Estás bien?- el príncipe lo miro con el ceño fruncido y entró con el en una sala.

\- La verdad es que no- respondió Poe con fastidio.

\- ¿Que pasa Poe?

\- No quería decírtelo delante de Rey para no preocuparla pero hay algunos problemas con Finn.

\- Ya lo sabía y pensé en verdad que iba a mejorar su actitud- Ben se recostó sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados.

\- Le cuesta seguir órdenes y es muy impulsivo.

\- Así eras tú también- Poe suspiró y asintió sin discutir- voy a hablar con el y espero no empeorar las cosas.

\- No creo que puedan empeorar.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista Poe?-

\- No empieces tu también por favor.

\- ¿Por que no aceptas lo que sientes y nos libras a todos de tu mal humor?

\- Ahora eres experto en relaciones sentimentales príncipe?-

\- Ahórrate el sarcasmo amigo, no soy experto ni mucho menos pero creo que todos en esta nave hemos sufrido en los últimos tres meses al menos uno de tus comentarios cortantes.

Poe se desinfló como un globo sin poder negar la verdad en las palabras de Ben, se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara con frustración y se fue sin decir una palabra.

El príncipe se quedo pensando unos minutos, tendría que decirle a rey lo que estaba pasando con Finn y hablaría con el, en verdad esperaba que mejorará su actitud, suspiró, fue a sentarse al sofá y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, decir que estaba desesperado por llegar a su hogar era poco, quería perderse con Rey unos días como le había dicho a Amina, sin obligaciones de nada, ni soldados ni los conflictos sentimentales de sus amigos cerca ni Phasma y Kydel rondando solo Rey y el nadamás pero al paso que iban eso lo veía difícil si no imposible, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el cosquilleo que sentía cuando ella andaba cerca y un minuto después llegó.

\- ¿Ben?- Rey asomó solo la cabeza- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Ven- el le tendió la mano y ella se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas- ¿Que andas haciendo en este nivel pequeña?

\- Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Tanto me extrañas? Solo me fui un par de horas.

\- No...bueno si... ¡Ben!- Rey se sonrojó y escondió la cara en el cuello del príncipe que la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó cuándo ella levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

\- No, solo quería estar contigo y abrazarte- le desabrochó la chaqueta metió ambos brazos en ella para sentír más el calor de su pecho.

Ben también la abrazó y le repartió pequeños besos en la nariz y las mejillas.

\- Te amo mi princesa.

\- Y yo a ti Ben- se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿Por qué?- esa pregunta lo puso en alerta al parecer no iba a ser fácil ocultarle las cosas

\- Desde ayer estás distraído ¿Te preocupa algo verdad?- le retiró los mechones de cabello de la cara.

Se le quedó mirando con la ceja arqueada tratando de disimular pero no lo consiguió.

\- No me mires así Ben aunque no se leer tu mente puedo ver tus ojos ¿Que pasa?

\- Veo que ya no puedo ocultarte nada.

\- No, no puedes.

\- Se trata de Finn- le dijo suspirando

\- ¿Finn?- Rey se levantó de sus piernas y el no hizo ningún intento por detenerla- ¿Que pasa con el?

\- Desde hace unas tres semanas su comportamiento no ha sido el mejor que digamos, le cuesta seguir órdenes y ha tenido problemas con superior a cargo.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- Hablar con el Rey- Ben se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla

\- ¿No lo van a castigar verdad?- preguntó la chica con temor.

\- Rey se que lo paso mal en ese lugar donde lo encontré y tú también, que los trataban prácticamente como esclavos a todos ustedes y no los traje aquí para que sigan sufriendo lo mismo, a todos se les dió a elegir libremente lo que querían hacer si no ahora al llegar a Naboo, el eligió ser parte del ejército y eso requiere disciplina, nadie lo va a castigar ya no es un niño para estar recibiendo castigos pero tiene que comprender que si quiere ser un soldado tiene que aprender a seguir órdenes y a trabajar en equipo o sus futuras acciones pueden traer problemas para sus compañeros.

\- Discúlpame Ben no quise...

\- Lo se, vamos quita esa cara, solo voy a hablar con el, no lo voy a lanzar al espacio.

\- ¿Ben puedo...?- el le puso los dedos en los labios para que se quedara callada.

\- No es conveniente que tú estés presente, es mejor que esté yo solo con el ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

Ella asintió y le echó los brazos el cuello.

\- Te amo príncipe y...

No pudo decir nada más pues sus labios fueron tomados en un apasionado beso que como siempre le dejo las piernas de gelatina y le quitó la capacidad de pensar, un par de minutos después cuando el la liberó había olvidado por completo lo que iba a decir.

Abrió los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios húmedos mientras inspiraba tratando de controlar el deseo que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo pero fue imposible ya que Ben la miraba con ese mismo deseo, estaba apunto de besarla otra vez cuándo un grupo de soldados pasó frente a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y maldijo con frustración.

\- ¡Por la fuerza hoy no es mi día!- exclamó el con enojo.

Rey no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de frustración que tenía, le cerró la chaqueta y se quedó junto a el hasta que terminaron de pasar todos.

\- ¿Me acompañas a comer?

Ben no lo podía creer el se moría de deseo y ella pensaba en algo tan prosaico como la comida.

\- Vamos pero esa cara tuya no me engaña se que quieres hacerme esperar.

\- Tengo hambre- le dijo Rey con una expresión de inocencia que le recordaba mucho a la que ponía su abuela Padmé cuando quería conseguir algo.

\- ¿Sabes que? Yo también- y más rápido que un rayo la tomo en sus brazos, fue directo al ascensor, entró y marcó el nivel sin soltarla- la comida puede esperar princesa, yo no.

\- ¡Ben espera, bájame!

\- !No! Quiero hacerte el amor ahora.

Rey iba a seguir protestando pero el la silenció de nuevo con un beso que se prolongó hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para mostrar los rostros sorprendidos de Jannah, Rose y Zorii que solo atinaron a hacerse a un lado cuado el príncipe decidido a qué nada lo detuviera pasó casi arrollandolas.

\- ¿Que rayos fue eso?- preguntó Jannah que no podía creer lo que acababan de ver 

\- Eso mi inocente amiga es un hombre enamorado- respondió Zorii riendo igual que Rose.

\- Vámonos chicas- Zorii las agarro del brazo y las metió al ascensor- parece que hoy no podremos hablar con Rey ya que tiene otros "asuntos" que arreglar- puso énfasis en la palabra asuntos provocando más risas en Rose y un sonrojo en Jannah mientras Ben sin hacer caso de nada entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Ben que van a decir las chicas?- Rey estaba sonrojada, avergonzada y exitada por partes iguales.

\- ¿Que quiero hacerte el amor?- la dejó en la cama y la besó mientras empezaba a desnudarla- la verdad pequeña en estos momentos no me importa mucho que digamos.

La besó de nuevo y Rey dejo de protestar para entregarse al placer, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, un beso y dejaba de ser dueña de si misma su cuerpo vibraba al tacto de los dedos que viajaban por la piel que iba quedando expuesta a las caricias, a los labios que abandonaron su boca para bajar por el cuello y buscar los pechos que esperaban anhelantes, sus manos se sujetaron de los negros mechones mientras el succionaba los pezones duros arrancándole gemidos que hacían eco en las paredes de la enorme habitación.

Ben terminó de desnudarla y se separó de ella unos momentos para despojarse el mismo de la ropa que ya le estorbaba sin perder de vista el cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso que lo esperaba, sin perder un minuto más se acostó sobre ella y empezó de nuevo con las caricias hasta que el poco control que le quedaba se agotó y busco con su mano la tibia humedad que ya lo esperaba, la penetró y sin demora empezó el vaiven que tanto placer les daba a ambos, Rey ya había aprendido que a él le encantaba que lo rodeara con las piernas por la cintura y el ya sabía que a ella le gustaba que la estuviera besando mientras la penetraba, cuando sintió las contracciones del cuerpo femenino apresando su miembro aumentó el ritmo hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima y cayeron de manera vertiginosa.

Se quedó unos momentos sobre ella y después se dió la vuelta para acomodarla sobre su pecho mientras seguia temblando por las descargas que el orgasmo le seguia causando.

\- ¿Todavía tienes hambre princesa?- le preguntó Ben con sorna.

Rey que había olvidado hasta como se llamaba soltó una carcajada y le dió un mordisco en el pecho al príncipe que que la acompaño en su risa y dió vueltas con ella en la enorme cama para empezar de nuevo el juego del amor.


	23. La galaxia

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Orelloalqua con mucho cariño, eres una increíble mujer, una escritora muy talentosa y un gran ejemplo para mi, gracias por brindarme tu amistad.

-

-

Una mirada vale más que mil palabras...

-

-

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-

Ben caminaba por los pasillos del crucero espacial en busca de Finn lo había buscado en el lugar de entrenamiento y lo que le habían dicho lo había preocupado, las cosas estaban llegando a un punto dónde era necesario hablar cuanto antes con el y le preocupaba por qué no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, suspiró con frustración sentía que estaba en una academia llena de adolecentes y si eso se le sumaba al mal humor de Poe y al mutismo de Hux era para desesperar al más paciente.

Estaba por llegar a una de las salas dónde sabía que solía reunirse con sus amigas cuando Amina lo interceptó, al parecer ya se les había hecho costumbre interrumpirlo cuando estába en medio de algo importante.

\- Solo suéltalo Amina que no estoy para monólogos innecesarios.

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga un té Alteza?- parece que necesita relajarse.

\- ¡Amina!- exclamó Ben perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Lo siento- la doncella sonrió sin arrepentimiento- necesito que me autorice lo de la escolta de la princesa.

\- No creo que ella esté de acuerdo con llevar escolta.

\- Pero Alteza la Reina Padmé...- Amina quiso protestar pero Ben la detuvo.

\- Yo me encargo de mi abuela solo quiero que el día que lleguemos estés pendiente de ella, está muy preocupada.

\- Está bien.

\- También habla con sus amigas no quiero que la pongan más nerviosa de lo que ya está.

\- Eso va a ser difícil Alteza ellas también están muy nerviosas.

\- ¡Por la fuerza ya quiero llegar!- exclamó él príncipe provocando la risa de Amina.

\- Fue un viaje largo pero afortunadamente todo salio bien.

\- Así es Amina todo salió bien y lo más importante es que traigo a mi mujer conmigo a casa.

La voz de Hux en el comunicador de Ben interrumpió la respuesta de Amina

\- ¿Alteza?

\- ¿Que pasa Hux?

\- Estamos por llegar a la galaxia.

\- En un momento estoy contigo.

\- Si señor.

\- Amina ve por los niños, yo voy por Rey.

\- ¿Está seguro que no quiere el té?

\- Adiós Amina- respondió Ben alejándose por el pasillo para ir en busca de Rey y llevarla con el al puente quería que viera lo que desde ahora sería su nuevo hogar.

En algún lugar en esa galaxia Padmé caminaba de un lado a otro entusiasmada pues ya faltaba poco para ver de nuevo a Ben y para conocer a Rey.

\- Mamá tranquilízate.

\- No puedo Leia me muero por conocer a mi nueva nieta.

\- ¿Vas a pedirle que te diga abuela?

\- No lo se- el gesto de indiferencia de Padmé estuvo a punto de engañar a Leia pero su sonrisa la delató.

\- ¡Madre!

\- ¿Que? Ella ya es parte de esta familia ¿O me vas a decir que no la vas a recibir con alegría?

\- Si veo en los ojos de mi hijo la misma determinación que ví el día que me dijo que iba a ir a buscarla la recibiré como a la más amada de las hijas.

\- Yo se Leia que lo que verás en los ojos de Ben será felicidad y amor, te lo aseguro.

\- Eso espero mamá, eso espero por qué no quiero que ni hijo sufra de nuevo.

\- El no sufría hija, la estaba esperando.

Leia suspiró dándole la razón a Padmé Ben había estado esperando a Rey pacientemente durante años, aún tenía presente el día que le había mostrado el sable, hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo tocaba que le había sorprendido verlo con el en el cinto, vio a su madre preparándose para recibir a la nueva integrante de la familia y se avergonzó de si misma ya que ella más que nadie debería estar feliz por su hijo también.

\- Lo siento mamá estoy siendo egoísta pero es que he visto a mi hijo tantos años solo que lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.

\- Lo será Leia, lo sera estoy segura- Padmé tomo la mano de su hija y le sonrió para darle ánimos- ahora deja de ser tan pesimista por un rato y ayúdame a pensar que presente de bienvenida podemos darle.

\- ¿Presente de bienvenida?

\- ¡Pues claro! No puedo ir a recibirla con las manos vacías.

\- ¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad mamá?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Ser seria es aburrido, no lo digo por ti si no por que ya en su momento me tocó serlo y no fue muy agradable que digamos.

\- Lo se- respondió Leia riendo- anda vamos a buscar ese regalo dime ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

\- Le voy a obsequiar una tiara que mandé a hacer especialmente para ella pero quiero darle algo más.

\- ¿Una tiara?

\- Si, hace juego con el brazalete y el colgante aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no la va a usar mucho.

\- ¿Y que más es lo que quieres darle?

\- Estaba pensando en un Porg.

\- ¿Un Porg? ¿Es broma verdad mamá?- Leia se quedó quieta a media habitación viendo fijamente a Padmé.

\- ¿Por que no? Son lindos y tiernos.

\- ¿Quien es lindo y tierno?- Anakin que estaba con el hombro recargado sobre el dintel de la puerta veía de su esposa a su hija esperando una respuesta.

\- Según mi madre los Porgs.

\- Ajá, también son ruidosos y no hay por aquí afortunadamente- Anakin veía a todos los rincones esperando ver salir una de esas extrañas avecillas.

\- Le quiere llevar a Rey uno como presente de bienvenida.

\- Y no vamos a ir a Ahch-To por un Porg.

\- No es necesario ir a Ahch-To Ani.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, Chewie tiene- dijo Padmé triunfante- de hecho Leia iba a acompañarme a buscarlo en este momento.

\- Mamá Chewie está en los lagos.

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- No puedo salir del palacio.

\- ¿Por que no? Dijiste que ibas a acompañarme Leia.

\- A buscar algo aquí en el palacio no fuera, hay visitas ¿Recuerdas? Phasma y su hija.

\- Ah, si lo había olvidado, eeeww.

\- Yo voy contigo- Anakin se evitó el intento de chantaje emocional que sabía venía en camino y tomó a su mujer de la mano para llevarla dónde el enorme Wookiee.

Leia se quedó sola pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su madre y decidió ponerse manos a la obra también, llamó a algunas de las doncellas y fue a la habitación del príncipe, si no podía ir a recibirlos a Corellia los recibiría en el palacio como se merecían, estaba consiente de que todo sería nuevo para su nuera pero trataría que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

\- ¿Que quiere que hagamos majestad?- preguntó la doncella de más edad pues en esa habitación no había nada que arreglar ya que el príncipe era bastante ordenando y desde que se había ido todo estaba en su sitio.

\- Mi hijo llegará pronto de su viaje y trae a alguien especial con el así que quiero que le den un toque más alegre a este lugar.

\- ¿Que tan alegre majestad?

\- Deshaste de esas cortinas negras y de la ropa de cama también y cuando sea el momento se pondrán algunas flores.

\- ¿Flores?- todas las doncellas pusieron cara de susto pues el príncipe nunca había permitido esas cosas en la habitación donde casi todo era negro.

\- Si flores, esas cositas que se consiguen en el jardín y se ponen en agua.

\- Pero majestad el príncipe...

\- No va a decir nada no sean miedosas, vamos a trabajar- dió unas palmadas y salió de la habitación.

Todas se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de la Reina rogando a la fuerza que el príncipe llegará de buen humor y no tomara a mal la invasión a su privacidad.

En el espacio en medio de la nada un crucero estelar estába por terminar un viaje que había cambiado la vida de varias de las personas que viajaban en el.

Rey estaba con los técnicos que la ayudaban a comunicarse con los droides cuando sintió la presencia de Ben y salió a su encuentro sin esperar siquiera a que llegara a dónde ella estaba, los técnicos que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento sonrieron sin decir nada.

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto?- preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

\- Quiero que veas algo- Ben la abrazó y besó su frente.

\- ¿Que es? 

\- No puedo explicarlo Rey, es mejor que lo veas.

\- Ya me dió curiosidad.

\- Entonces ven conmigo.

Rey volvió a despedirse y dar las gracias a los técnicos y fue con Ben que como siempre la abrazaba o la llevaba de la mano, entraron al ascensor que fue subiendo niveles y así mismo aumentando la curiosidad de Rey.

\- ¿A dónde vamos Ben?

\- Al puente princesa.

\- ¡Vaya! Al fin voy a conocer los dominios de Hux.

Ben rio ante la expresión tan acertada de Rey acerca del General.

\- Tienes razón, la verdad es que el es feliz ahí.

\- Me da la impresión de que es muy solitario.

\- Así era yo antes de que tú llegarás a mi vida Rey.

\- No te imagino siendo solitario Ben eres demasiado atractivo para eso.

\- Es verdad, prefería entrenar, meditar o leer que ir a fiestas o cosas así, además una hermosa princesa de un planeta desconocido me acosaba en sueños.

Rey lo abrazó y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo, beso que como siempre se salió de control dejándolos ansiosos de más.

\- Te deseo pequeña.

\- Y yo a ti Ben.

La respiración de ambos era agitada y los dos sentían tal deseo que Ben cambió el nivel al que iban y subió dos más para poder estar solos, al llegar entró con ella en una de las habitaciones donde había mejor vista.

\- ¿Hux?

\- Estamos esperando ¿Dónde estás?

\- Unos niveles más arriba.

\- Ok, prepárense todos- dijo Hux con su acostumbrada seriedad y Ben condujo a Rey a un enorme cristal donde se veían pasar los miles de destellos que ocasionaba la velocidad luz.

\- Mira mi amor- la voz de Ben en su oído le provocó a la chica escalofríos pero la imagen frente a ella la dejó muda por un par de minutos.

\- ¿Que es...?

\- Eso es la galaxia, en algún lugar de ahí está mi hogar, nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Entonces ya llegamos?- feliz volteo a verlo con los ojos húmedos de la emoción.

\- Solo falta un poco más mi amor, solo un poco más.

Ben que ya no podía detener el deseo que sentía desde que ella lo había besado en el ascensor la volvió a besar y está vez fue el quien controló el beso, le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra la despojaba de la parte de arriba del vestido que llevaba puesto, le acarició los pezones ya duros y la llevo poco a poco al sofá dónde la recostó y la desnudó por completo, besó sus senos mientras se deshacia de la ropa interior también para bajar por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta que llegó al centro de sus ser que esperaba ansioso por las caricias que el siempre le prodigaba pero esta vez la caricia era diferente y cuando Rey sintió la invasión de esa boca en su intimidad solo pudo agarrarse de los negros cabellos y gemir su nombre.

\- !Ben!

Abrió con suavidad esa parte oculta de ella a la que solo él podía acceder y le dió el beso más íntimo de todos mientras se iba quitando la ropa a toda velocidad exploró con sus labios el húmedo rincón y paladeó con la lengua el dulce sabor a mujer que allí se escondía, ese sabor que era como un afrodisíaco para el, sus gemidos y su voz llamándolo hacían que su duro miembro le doliera de la necesidad de enterrarse en su calor pero antes quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo, solo una caricia más con su lengua invasora y un mordisco y ella estalló sin control momento que el aprovechó para subir sobre su cuerpo y penetrarla de un solo empuje.

\- Te amo Rey- le dijo a la chica que todavía temblaba mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez llegando pronto al orgasmo- te amo.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey todavía sentía los espasmos causados por el primer orgasmo cuando en su interior sintió el latigazo de placer que la volvió a lanzar al abismo al mismo tiempo que el.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento mientras volvían a respirar con normalidad.

\- Cada vez que me haces el amor es mejor que la anterior ¡Te amo tanto Ben!

\- Y va a seguir mejorando por qué cada día te deseo más y más- Ben le dió un breve beso y la ayudo a levantarse- pero ahora mi princesa vamos a vestirnos antes de que a Hux le de por buscarme por todo el crucero.

\- ¿Tu crees que lo haga?- Rey se apresuró a vestirse de nuevo ayudada por Ben.

\- Últimamente me los encuentro por todos lados así que es mejor no averiguar.

El también se apresuro a vestirse y unos minutos después estaban decentes de nuevo y ella descansaba en sus brazos en el cómodo sofa.

\- Me muero por conocer a tu familia pero tengo miedo Ben.

\- Lo se mi amor pero te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si, ya no pienses en eso, estas conmigo y eso es lo único que importa en este momento, todo lo que venga después lo afrontaremos juntos.

\- Está bien.

Ben abrazó más fuerte a Rey y observó la inmensa galaxia frente a ellos sintiendo también algo de temor pues la hora de la verdad estaba cada vez más cerca...


	24. Bienvenida

Solo tenemos una vida  
y afortunadamente  
la estoy aprovechando  
contigo.  
( Tu cuerpo y su dulzura )

-

-

Sola frente al enorme cristal que daba vista al espacio Rey meditaba sobre el pronto encuentro con la familia de Ben, sentía un nudo en el estómago y aunque el ya le había dicho en contadas ocasiones que todo iba a salir bien no podía evitar sentir miedo.

\- ¿Princesa?- Rey estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Amina acercarse.

\- ¡Amina por favor casi me da un infarto! Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar el sobresalto.

\- Lo siento princesa- se disculpó la chica sonriendo- tiene usted unas expresiones muy raras.

\- Ustedes también- respondió Rey - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Si, ya tengo listo el atuendo que llevará para conocer a la Reina Padmé.

Rey palidecio a la sola mención de la abuela de Ben y no supo que contestar.

\- ¿Se siente bien princesa?

Amina se acercó rápidamente a Rey y la llevó al sofá pero era claro que tenía un ataque de ansiedad y llamó a Ben para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

El llegó unos minutos después para hacerse cargo de la situación pero cuando la vio con las lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas sintió que se le partía el corazón.

\- ¡Rey!

Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos y sentó para acomodarla en sus piernas mientras Amina salía con discreción y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Mí amor que pasa?

\- ¡Ben tengo miedo!- respondió la llorosa chica mientras se refugiaba en los cálidos brazos que la envolvían.

\- Tranquila- Ben sentía el tumulto de emociones que la asolaban y la abrazó más fuerte mientras ella se desahogaba.

En la calidez del pecho del príncipe poco a poco Rey se fue calmando hasta que de su llanto solo quedaron pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando.

\- Rey mírame- le pidió Ben mientras le levantaba la cara suavemente- ¿ Tanto te preocupa conocer a mi familia?

Avergonzada por el poco control de sus emociones asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¡Te confiaría mi vida Ben!- respondió Rey abrazándolo de nuevo.

\- Entonces deja de lado tu miedo, yo jamás permitiré que te hagan sentir mal.

\- Es que eso es lo que temo, que por mi culpa tú te alejes de tu familia, yo no quiero eso Ben.

\- Eso no va a pasar, estoy seguro que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ya te lo dije una vez Rey si no fuera así me tienes a mí no lo dudes ni un segundo.

\- Perdóname soy una tonta.

\- No digas eso, no eres tonta al contrario me sorprende que te hayas acostumbrado tan rápido a la vida en la nave y entiendo tus miedos pero por favor amor confía en mi.

\- Gracias por soportar mis dramas Ben.

\- Bueno este es el primero así que no me puedo quejar.

Rey sonrió y se percató de que Amina ya no estaba en la sala con ellos.

\- ¿Y Amina?

\- Salió cuando llegué- respondió el príncipe- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?

\- ¿No me estás leyendo la mente?- el negó con la cabeza mientras la recostaba en el sofá para estar más cómodos- creo que fue algo sobre un vestido no recuerdo bien.

\- ¡Ah, el vestido!

\- ¿De que vestido hablan?- Rey trato de sentarse pero Ben la detuvo apresandola con una de sus piernas.

\- Le dije a Amina que te hicieran un vestido para que los uses el día que conozcas a mi abuela tal vez ya lo tiene listo.

\- ¡Oh!- la chica recordó el drama que había hecho frente a la doncella y se sintió mortificada- ¿Entonces era eso lo que quería decirme?

\- Creo que si.

\- Pero Ben ya tengo muchos vestidos, no he usado ni la mitad de todos los que están en el vestidor.

\- No importa, quiero que te sientas bien frente a mi abuela.

\- Gracias mi amor pero creo que ya se que vestido es el que voy a usar.

\- ¿ Estás segura?

\- Si, de todos modos voy a ir a disculparme con Amina.

\- Está bien, por cierto ¿que hacías aquí?

Rey se sonrrojó al pensar en la razón por la que le gustaba estar en esa sala y Ben sonrió de manera pícara.

\- Es que aquí me siento más cerca de ti pero si molesto a alguien puedo buscar otro lugar.

\- Claro que no, esta sala siempre está vacía nadie la usaba y yo también le tengo cierto aprecio.

\- ¡Ben...!

Lo que iba a decir se perdió entre los labios del príncipe que la besaba mientras la velocidad del crucero estelar acortaba cada vez más la distancia a su destino.

\- ¿Que le dijiste a Chewie para convencerlo de que te diera un Porg Padmé?

\- Le dije que era para la novia de Ben.

Anakin dudaba que solo le hubiera dicho eso ya que cuando llegaron con el enorme Wookiee este se había negado a darle a su esposa una de las avecillas.

\- ¿Solo éso?- Anakin miro a su esposa con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Te conozco, tengo muchos años casado contigo.

Padmé sonrió y terminó de empacar sus objetos personales incluida la tiara para Rey mientras el Porg trepaba sobre el hombre que lo sujetó de las alas y lo dejó en un canasto.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí y cuando vuelvas con ellos se lo das?- sugirió Anakin mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al animalillo que había trepado sobre el otra vez.

\- Le agradas- le dijo Padmé a su esposo tratando de no reír.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Creo que tienes razón, mejor lo dejo, tu puedes cuidarlo mientras vuelvo.

\- ¿Yo?- la cara de susto de Anakin era cómica mientras veía de su esposa al Porg que se había quedado dormido en sus manos.

\- ¡Por favor Ani!- suplicó Padmé haciendo un puchero- Leia no tiene tiempo y las doncellas tienen cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Y que voy ganar a cambio de cuidar este bicho?

\- No es un bicho es un ave y te vas a ganar mi eterno agradecimiento.

\- Si claro, te aprovechas por qué sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le avisaron a Padmé que Luke y Han estaban listos para partir y las doncellas que siempre la acompañaban salieron llevando el equipaje.

\- ¿Que haces con un Porg padre?

\- Pregúntale a tu madre y a tu hermana Luke yo solo quede atrapado en medio.

\- Es un presente de bienvenida para mí futura nieta- respondió Padmé a su hijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Luke volteó a ver a Anakin que solo hizo un gesto con los hombros.

\- Por cierto madre es posible que en el puerto espacial este Kydel esperando para pedirte ir con nosotros.

\- ¿Que?

\- Me preguntó si podía ir con nosotros pero le dije que te preguntara a ti.

\- No te preocupes Luke yo me encargo de esa niña- Padmé sonrió al recordar la fuente que estaba en patio y al Porg dormido en los brazos de Anakin.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer madre?

\- Nada ¿Por qué no confían en mi?

\- ¿Tal vez por qué te conocemos cielo?

\- ¡Ani!

Iban llegando al puerto espacial cuando Kydel y Phasma los vieron y se acercaron para hablar con Padmé pero se quedaron quietas al ver que iba del brazo de Anakin que llevaba al Porg.

\- ¿Que clase de criatura es esa?- preguntó Kydel con voz chillona.

\- Es un Porg querida ¿No los conocías?

\- No, nunca los había visto.

\- ¿Ah no? Es adorable ¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos?

\- ¡No! No me gustan los animales- respondió la chica alejándose unos pasos de ellos y acercándose a la fuente.

\- Ani por favor cuida que no le pase nada al Porg- le dijo Padmé a su esposo en voz baja mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

Mientras Padmé besaba a Anakin el Porg quedó atrapado entre ellos y despertó sintiéndose incómodo y tratando de escapar lo cual logro y voló directo al rostro de Kydel que retrocedió gritando y tratando de esconderse detrás de Phasma que también retrocedió probócando que su hija cayera en la fuente tal y como Padmé había previsto.

Sonrió feliz y suspiró, a veces la fuerza estaba de su lado, se despidió de Leia mientras Han y Luke sacaban a la remojada chica de la fuente y Anakin rescataba al Porg.

\- A veces eres perversa madre- la reprendió la Reina sin poder evitar sonreír también.

\- Lo se- respondió haciendo un sutil y elegante gesto con los hombros.

\- Por favor dile a Ben que los estoy esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Padmé asintió y subió a la nave seguida de Han y Luke que soltaron la carcajada cuando la rampa de la nave termino de cerrar.

\- Sabes Padmé no tenías que ahogarla para evitar que viniera con nosotros.

\- Lo se Han, pero no puedes negar que fue divertido.

\- Si, lo fué.

\- Solo tenías que decirle que no podía venir madre.

\- No seas aburrido Luke además tú tienes la culpa.

\- ¿Yo por qué?

Mientras Luke y Padmé discutían sobre quién era culpable de que Han fue a la cabina con los técnicos y puso la nave en marcha.

\- Vamos muchacho- le dijo Han al otro piloto- llevemos esta belleza al espacio.

\- Si señor ¿Que rumbo fijo?

\- Corellia, vamos a ver a mi hijo ahí.

\- ¿El príncipe vuelve a casa?

\- Si, el príncipe vuelve a casa, al fin.

\- ¿Está segura que quiere usar este vestido princesa?

\- Si ¿No te gusta?- Rey veía el hermoso vestido blanco que estaba sobre la cama, era sencillo pero a ella le gustaba mucho.

\- La verdad es que me sorprende, es sencillo pero muy elegante.

\- No se diga más entonces, usaré este y unas sandalias blancas también.

\- Está bien, vendré por la mañana para ayudarla a arreglarse.

\- Gracias Amina y otra vez perdón por mi falta de control.

\- No se preocupe princesa descanse.

Amina salió dejando a Rey sola que decidió darse un baño en la enorme tina mientras Ben volvía.

Aunque seguía sintiendo un poco de miedo confiaría en que todo saldría bien, debía ser valiente y enfrentar lo que viniera con dignidad.

Ben entro en la habitación y sintió a Rey en el cuarto de baño donde a encontró sumergida en el agua espumosa.

\- ¿Hay sitio para mí ahí dentro?- por toda respuesta Rey sonrió y le tendió la mano y el sin pensarlo mucho decidió unirse con ella.

\- ¿ Ya estás más tranquila?- le preguntó Ben a la chica mientras le acariciaba los pechos cubiertos de espuma.

Ella estaba con la espalda recostada en el amplio pecho del príncipe y asintio miéntras se daba la vuelta para sentarse sobre el abrazandolo con las piernas.

\- Todavía siento algo de temor pero voy a confiar en ti.

\- Gracias Rey.

\- ¿Por qué mi amor?

\- Por no salir huyendo aquella primera vez que despertaste en mis brazos y por quedarte conmigo.

\- Cómo iba a salir huyendo si había estado esperando meses por ti, tu fuiste mi salvación Ben, sin ti yo estaba perdida.

\- Tu también fuiste mi salvación Rey, me salvaste de mi soledad y le diste un nuevo propósito a mi vida.

\- Entonces nos salvamos mutuamente, a mí me rescató un príncipe de las estrellas y a ti te rescató una chatarrera de un desierto en un planeta desconocido.

Ben beso a Rey y la levantó sobre su regazo para hacerle el amor de manera tierna sin la pasión que solía arrollarlos cada vez que estaban juntos.

\- Te equivocas mi amor,a mí me salvó una princesa de un planeta extraño y esa princesa me robó el corazón.

Se quedaron un rato más en la tina hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse solo entonces salieron y se secaron mutuamente antes de acostarse pues el tan esperado encuentro estaba solo a una horas.

Unas horas después Rey esperaba junto a Ben en el hangar del crucero estelar, había pensado que iban a bajar al planeta pero no fue así, lo único que la consolaba es que sus amigos y los niños que habían ido con ella estaban ahí esperando también.

\- ¡Está hermosa pequeña!- le dijo Ben besando la mano donde llevaba el brazalete.

\- ¿De verdad?- Rey sentía que las manos e sudaban y resistió el impulso de secarselas en la fina tela del vestido que llevaba puesto.

\- Si, tranquila todo va a salir bien, yo estoy contigo.

Estaba terminando de decir las palabras cuando del hiper espacio salió una nave casi igual al Alcón Milenario que se adentró al crucero hasta posarse junto a ellos.

Rey apretó la mano de Ben hasta casi enterrarle las uñas y un par de segundos después se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

De la nave bajó casi corriendo una hermosa mujer que no aparentaba tener mas de 45 años y un par de hombres muy apuestos que también parecían estar en la flor de la vida.

\- ¡Ben!- sin importarle el protocolo Padmé se lanzó a los brazos de su nieto que la abrazó sin soltar la mano de Rey.

\- Abuela que gusto verte, papá, tío quiero presentarles a la persona más importante para mí.

Padmé se separó de Ben y se le quedó mirando a Rey a los ojos y en ellos vio toda una vida de sufrimientos pero también los valores que ella más apreciaba, humildad, lealtad, nobleza y lo más importante, amor.

\- Abuela ella es Rey- tomó a la temerosa chica de la cintura para que se adelantará un paso y quedara frente a su abuela.

\- Hola Rey ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- preguntó Padmé estirando los brazos dónde la chica no dudo ni un segundo refugiarse sintiendo por primera vez en muchos años el calor maternal que tanta falta le había hecho.

\- Bienvenida princesa...


	25. Familia

"Te daré lo mejor de mi,  
la versión más pura y real  
de todo lo que soy"

-

-

Ben Solo veía con gran alegría como su abuela recibía a Rey con los brazos abiertos pues a pesar de que siempre le había dicho que te todo iba a salir bien el también muy en el fondo de su corazón guardaba una pequeña duda acerca de la reacción de su familia al conocerla.

\- Bienvenida princesa...

Padmé fue soltando poco a poco el abrazo para poder ver a Rey de nuevo a los ojos que derramaban lágrimas de alivio pues había imaginado todo menos un recibimiento así de caluroso.

\- Gracias...- la chica volteó a ver a Ben ya que no sabía cómo dirigirse a la amable mujer que tenía ante sí.

\- Puedes decirme Padmé aunque me gustaría más que me dijeras abuela.

\- Dale tiempo abuela, es un poco tímida- le dijo Ben a Padmé al ver las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas de Rey.

Padmé sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Rey ganándose los reproches de Han.

\- No está bien que acapares la atención de mi nuera solo para ti suegra.

\- No seas aguafiestas Han podrás verla mucho en casa.

\- Ya lo se Padmé pero yo también quiero darle la bienvenida.

Han se acercó a su hijo y a la llorosa chica mientras Luke Skywalker veía a la pareja con expresión pensativa.

\- Hijo- abrazó a su vástago que seguía sin soltar a Rey y le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Es lo que esperabas?

\- Todo eso y mucho más padre, mucho más- respondió Ben feliz.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti ¿Me presentas a tu princesa?

\- Ella es Rey padre.

\- Señor- Rey le dió la mano nerviosa pero como Han no era nada tímido le dio un abrazo igual que Padmé.

\- Nada de señor, soy Han, bienvenida a la familia hija.

\- Gracias Han- Rey suspiró agradecida y aliviada al parecer sus miedos habían sido infundados aunque aún faltaba el serio hombre que se había quedado atrás y que la veía con una rara expresión en el rostro.

\- ¿Luke, no vas a saludar a tu nueva sobrina?

\- Si madre, cuando la dejes respirar un poco.

Padmé le lanzó a su hijo una mirada de reproche mientras se acercaba a su doncella que esperaba paciente con un estuche en las manos.

\- Ben ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?

\- Si tío, gracias, ella es Rey.

La seriedad del hombre asustó un poco a la ya nerviosa chica que solo le dió la mano.

\- Bienvenida a casa niña.

\- Gracias señor.

Padmé se acercó de nuevo a la pareja llamando la atención de Rey lo cual Luke aprovechó para darle un mensaje silencioso a Ben que asíntio antes de poner atención a lo que tenía su abuela en las manos.

\- Rey ni mi hija Leia ni mi esposo Anakin pudieron venir a recibirte pero quieren que sepas que te esperan en casa con los brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias... Abuela. 

La respuesta de Rey emocionó mucho a Padmé que le acarició la mejilla antes de abrir el estuche que contenía una hermosa tiara con una joya muy familiar para Ben y para Rey.

\- Abuela no es...

\- ¡Claro que es necesario Ben!- Padmé no dejo que su nieto terminara la oración.

\- Iba a decir que no era el momento abuela pero había olvidado qué siempre haces lo que mejor te parece.

\- Es necesarío y es el momento más adecuado debemos afirmar la posición de Rey en la familia como tú prometida.

\- Pero es que yo no...- Rey se quedó callada al ver la expresión en el dulce rostro de Padmé.

\- ¿No te quieres casar con Ben?

\- Bueno yo...es que...

Rey no sabía cómo contestar y Ben se cubrió el rostro mientras Padmé veía de uno a otro y detrás de ellos se escuchaban las risitas de Amina, Hux y Poe.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Padmé impaciente.

\- Es que Ben no me ha pedido que me case con él- respondió la chica en voz baja y muy sonrojada.

\- ¡Ben Solo Skywalker!

\- ¡Abuela por favor!

\- ¡Nada de abuela por favor! ¿Me quieres explicar por qué no le has dicho a Rey lo que significa este brazalete?- Padmé tomó la mano izquierda de Rey dónde hacía ya casi tres meses Ben le había puesto la misteriosa joya.

\- Se lo iba a decir más tarde durante la cena pero me arruinaste la sorpresa.

\- ¿Que dijiste muchacho irrespetuoso?

\- Abuela déjame hacerlo a mi manera por favor.

\- ¿Hacer que? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Rey cada vez más confundida.

\- Tranquila mi amor todo está bien cuando estemos a solas te lo explico.

Ben abrazó a la chica y delante de todos los que estaban ahí le dió un apasionado beso para que no quedara ninguna duda de lo que ella significaba para él.

Padmé sonrió complacida mientras Han y Luke suspiraban resignados ante el drama de la Reina.

\- Ahora abuela- dijo Ben después de terminar el beso- si ya no tienes nada más que reprocharme quisiera presentarles a los nuevos miembros de la flota.

Amina, Hux y Poe se acercaron seguidos de otras doncellas con las amigas de Rey, Finn y los niños.

\- Tendrás que hacer una academia más grande hijo- Han veía al grupo de niños y a los jóvenes que claramente estaban nerviosos igual que Rey.

\- Lo se papá, lo que no se es como se lo voy a explicar a mi madre pero no importa, no podía simplemente dejarlos abandonados.

Mientras Ben y Han hablaban con Hux y los niños Rey le presentaba a Padmé a sus amigos.

\- ¿Rey cómo es que son tantos?- preguntó Padmé sorprendida al ver a los niños y a los jóvenes- no me malinterpretes no molesta que hayan venido contigo, es que me da curiosidad.

\- Es una larga historia...- Rey no sabía cómo explicar el que Ben hubiera terminado con tantos niños en su nave.

\- Que me contarás cuando estemos solas no te preocupes.

\- Ellos son mis amigos Rose, Jannah, Zorii y su hermanita Kari y el es Finn, ellos son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia.

Padmé obviamente tenía muchas preguntas pero se guardó su curiosidad para un momento más oportuno y saludó a las chicas y al chico que la veían con nerviosismo y hasta un poco de miedo.

Estuvo platicando con ellos unos minutos y respondiendo preguntas que le hacía la pequeña Kari hasta que Ben reclamó la atención de Rey.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?- Ben le acarició la mejilla a la chica que suspiró con alivio.

\- Si, yo preocupada por conocer a tu abuela y resulta que es una mujer muy dulce.

\- Yo no diría eso mi amor pero si, tiene sus momentos.

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando Ben Solo!- se escuchó el reclamo de Padmé.

\- Es mejor ir a una de las salas de reunión abuela- respondió el hombre sin inmutarse- estamos entorpeciendo las labores aquí.

\- Oh está bien eres igual a tu abuelo, siempre arruinando la diversión, vamos Rey, chicas tenemos mucho que platicar Hux por favor fija curso a Takodana tenemos que ir por cierta personita.

Y con Rey del brazo y las chicas detrás de ellas Padmé se fue dejando a Ben con su padre y su tío y a Hux haciendo un gesto de que no podía evitar seguir las órdenes que acababa de recibir.

\- Tengo la sospecha de que acabo de perder el control de mi nave y a mi mujer por un buen rato.

\- Bueno hijo alégrate- dijo Han palmeando la espalda del principe mientras veía como las mujeres se alejaban- si tu abuela aprobó a Rey tu madre será pan comido.

\- Ben tenemos que hablar- Luke Skywalker veía también con expresión sería como se alejaba su madre con la chica.

\- Lo se tío ¿Te diste cuenta verdad?

\- Si, pero es mejor que lo hablemos en privado hijo.

\- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Han miéntras caminaban siguiendo a Padmé y a Rey.

\- De tu nuera Han- respondío Luke en voz baja- resulta que es sencible a la fuerza.

Han estaba por responder cuando una serie de disparos impactaron en el escudo del crucero estelar lo que puso en alerta a Ben y a toda la flota.

El príncipe reprimió el instinto de ir donde Rey y se comunicó con Amina mientras corría a su Tie Silencer.

\- ¡Amina!

\- ¡Ya se voy con ellas y los niños a una sala segura!- respondió la doncella un segundo después.

Cuando Ben abordó su Tie Silencer Han y Luke estaban subiendo al Alcón Milenario junto con Poe que había regresado corriendo también y una flota de Cazas Tie ya repelía el ataque en el espacio.

\- ¿Hux que rayos está pasando? preguntó Ben furioso.

\- ¡Es la flota de Corellia la que nos ataca!

\- ¿Que?- Ben estaba perplejo no entendía el por qué del ataque ya que habían avisado que el crucero estaría sobre la atmósfera del planeta por unas horas.

Poe que había escuchado a Hux dejó fuera de combate a varias de las naves que los estaba atacando para después comunicarse con quién estaba al mando de la flota corelliana.

\- ¡Aquí el comandante Poe Dameron de la flota estelar de Naboo! ¿Por qué nos están atacando?

\- ¡Comandante Dameron aquí el comandante Theeron lo siento, se trató de un terrible mal entendido!

El comandante de la flota corelliana se había dado cuenta de su error al ver el Tie Silencer del príncipe y el Alcón Milenario y había ordenado el alto al fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Será mejor que nos acompañe a bordo del crucero comandante Theeron- ordenó Ben sumamente molesto.

\- Si señor.

El comandante corelliano se dió cuenta que estaba metido en un buen lío cuando vio su nave rodeada de Cazas Tie y y al Tie Silencer del príncipe alejarse a toda velocidad.

Una hora antes:

\- ¿Senadora Phasma?- la asistente de la senadora era igual de ambiciosa que ella y su hija y le pasaba cualquier cotilleo que pensara era de relevancia como el que el crucero del príncipe estuviera en Corellia y que la nave donde se había ido Padmé abordara el crucero.

\- ¿Que pasa Nala? 

\- Recibí un mensaje de mi primo el que está en la flota estelar de Corellia y me dijo que al parecer el crucero del príncipe Ben está sobre la atmósfera del planeta.

\- ¡Maldita vieja!- gritó Kydel fuera de control y empezó a tirar cosas a diestro y siniestro.

\- ¡Controlate niña!- Phasma empezó a atar cabos y se dió cuenta demasiado tarde que Padmé había ido a recibir a Ben y a su prometida.

\- ¡Ella sabía mamá, ella sabía que Ben llegaría hoy a Corellia!

\- ¡Si ahora lo entiendo pero si estamos aquí es por tu culpa, por tu necedad de venir a verlo!

\- ¡Pero mamá!

\- ¡Cierra la boca, tuve que inventar una serie de excusas para poder estar aquí por nada!

\- ¡Pero podemos esperar a que Ben llegue y hacer algo para evitar qu se case!

\- ¿Y tú crees que será tan fácil niña estúpida? 

\- ¿Entonces que podemos hacer mamá?

La senadora se quedó pensando mientras su hija caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro.

\- Nala comunícate con tu primo y dile que el crucero que no es el de el príncipe y que comanden un ataque que lo voy a recompensar muy bien y a ti también.

\- Si Senadora.

En el crucero estelar:

\- ¿ Y bien comandante? estoy esperando una explicación.

El pobre hombre no sabía dónde meterse, el príncipe estaba claramente molesto y con justa razón.

\- Alteza lo siento mucho pero nos llegó un mensaje de Naboo diciendo que el crucero no era el de usted que eran impostores y por eso fue que decidimos atacarlos.

\- ¿Quien envió el mensaje?

\- El soldado que me lo entregó me dijo que fue la senadora Phasma.

\- Así que fue Phasma.

\- Si alteza en verdad lamento mucho el error.

\- ¿Dónde está el soldado que le entregó el mensaje?

\- Aquí mismo en mi nave.

\- Tráelo Poe quiero que me repita palabra por palabra lo que le dijo Phasma.

Pero el soldado culpable que había estado escuchando escondido entre los otros soldados que estaban ahí sintió temor y trato de escapar robando la nave de su comandante siendo derribado al instante.

\- Poe envía una cuadrilla a ver si lo encuentran con vida.

\- Enseguida Ben.

\- Alguien lo acompañará de vuelta al planeta comandante y haga una investigación a fondo, parece ser que hay infiltrados en sus filas.

\- Se lo agradezco alteza y no se preocupe me pondré a eso hoy mismo, ya le informaré después lo que haya descubierto.

\- Ya nos estaremos viendo.

Ben se alejó hacía dónde estaban Han y Luke esperando y fueron apresurados a dónde estaban Rey y Padmé mientras Poe llevaba al comandante Corelliano al planeta.

\- Rey no temas todo va a estar bien- Padmé ya no sabía que decirle a la preocupada chica para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¿ Cómo va a estar bien si nos están atacando?

\- Ben no va a permitir que pase nada malo confía en el.

\- Si confío en el abuela pero aún así tengo miedo.

\- Te entiendo, ven y siéntate junto a mi quiero que me platiques como fue tu encuentro con Ben.

Rey se rindió ante los intentos de Padmé por distraerla y se sentó con ella .

\- Parece que ya todo está en calma- dijo Amina al recibir un mensaje de Hux- llevaré a los niños a sus clases y ustedes señoritas también tienen cosas que hacer.

Las amigas de Rey se despidieron y salieron juntos con la doncella dejándola a solas con la abuela del príncipe.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Padmé.

\- Bueno la primera vez que lo ví fue en un sueño y aún no entiendo cómo es que siendo tan grande la distancia el pudo encontrarme y salvarme.

\- El me dijo lo mismo Rey, que te había visto en un sueño y cuando fue a despedirse de mi para ir a buscarte lo ví tan seguro que supe que al fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

\- ¿Pero como podía estar tan seguro?

\- ¿No se lo has preguntado?- cuestionó la Reina a la chica.

\- La verdad es que estaba tan feliz de verlo cuando desperté que lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y llorar.

\- ¿Despertar? ¿Acaso estabas dormida?

\- Estaba inconsciente abuela, el me rescató de un destino peor que la muerte.

\- ¿Entonces llegó como un caballero andante a rescatar a la damisela en apuros?

\- Literalmente y yo me enteré horas después cuando desperté en sus brazos.

\- ¡Vaya! tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Otro día abuela- se escuchó la profunda voz de Ben que estaba en la puerta y Rey corrió a sus brazos.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

\- Nada de cuidado pequeña solo fue un mal entendido todo está bien, ahora quiero que vengas un momento conmigo.

Ben se llevó a Rey mientras Padmé le preguntaba a su hijo que había pasado.

\- Phasma madre, eso es lo que pasó.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Naboo la voy a sacar arrastrando de los cabellos del palacio.

\- Tranquila suegra no creo que Ben las dejé quedarse mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después Ben los mando llamar para que se reunieran con el y Rey en sus aposentos.

\- Bueno Ben ya que estamos aquí ¿Quieres decirme para que querías que viniera?- Luke hizo la pregunta sospechando cuál sería la respuesta.

Ben vio a Rey a los ojos y le dió un beso mientras la apretaba a su pecho.

\- Quiero que nos cases antes de llegar a Naboo tío, quiero llegar y presentar a Rey cómo mí esposa.


	26. Lazos irrompibles

Quisiera haberte conocido antes  
Para amarte desde entonces.

-

-

\- ¿Estas seguro que es lo que ambos quieren Ben?

Luke Skywalker había sacado a su sobrino de la habitación ante la atónita mirada de Rey y la molestia de Padmé que abrazó a la chica mientras Han salía tras ellos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí tío!- respondió Ben muy molesto- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por qué una vez que los una en matrimonio no habrá vuelta atrás, serán uno solo para siempre.

\- ¡Ya somos uno solo Luke!- la poca paciencia que Ben tenia se agotaba por segundos- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

\- No es que no lo entienda Ben- respondió el hombre mayor con calma- pero tú mismo sabes que el vínculo aún no está completo.

\- Lo estará cuando ella tenga su despertar en la fuerza.

\- Si y cuando eso suceda el lazo será más estrecho aún ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- Lo se perfectamente tío y eso es lo que quiero, lo que queremos ambos. 

\- Pero...

\- ¡Pero nada tío! ¿Acaso crees que atravesé toda una galaxia y parte de otra solo por diversión?

\- Bueno, si lo pones así.

\- Por supuesto que lo pongo así, no quiero estar con ella solo por que la fuerza nos haya elegido para ser una Diada si no por que la amo ¿Entiendes eso Luke? ¡La amo!

\- Ben...

\- ¡Suficiente, ya dejen de discutir!- exclamó Han que solo había estado escuchando.

\- Iba a decir Han que eso era lo que quería escuchar, que quiere estar con ella por amor no por obligación o por qué la fuerza así lo haya decidido.

Ben suspiró con alivio y le dió una mirada de reproche a su tío que le hizo un gesto con los hombros.

Luke le sonrió a su sobrino de manera sardonica y este se dió cuenta que lo había manipulado como a un adolescente inmaduro.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Han viendo a su hijo más calmado- ¿Hay boda o no?

\- Podria ser solo un enlace en la fuerza...

\- ¡Luke por favor otra vez no!- interrumpió Ben a su tío antes de que terminara de hablar.

\- Tranquilízate niño, iba a decir que es igual de vinculante que un matrimonio, puedo casarlos después cuando estemos en Naboo con tu madre y tu abuelo presentes. 

\- En eso tú tío tiene razón hijo- Han le puso una mano en el hombro a Ben- tu madre desea estar presente en tu boda y se sentiría muy mal si no fuera así.

Ben recordó a su madre y a su abuelo y culpó a Phasma y a su hija de todo ese embrollo pero su padre tenía razón Anakin y Leia merecían estar presentes en su boda.

\- ¿Estás seguro Luke? ¿No es otra clase de manipulación?

\- Solo quería saber si estabas enamorado Ben, tu nunca te fijaste en ninguna de las mujeres que te presentó tu madre y quería está seguro de que al fin habías caído en las redes del amor.

\- Podrías solo haberlo preguntado y no hacer todo este show. 

\- Ya, no seas tan quisquilloso y vamos con tu novia que conociendo a tu abuela la debe estar interrogando a su antojo.

Una hora antes:

Después de reprimir el ataque de la flota de Corellia Ben fue en busca de Rey y la llevó con el a sus aposentos para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente sin la intervención de su querida abuela.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo Ben?

\- No mi amor ya está todo bien te lo prometo, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Entonces que pasa?

\- Ven siéntate necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Si es por lo que dijo tu abuela no es necesario que...

\- Si, si lo es Rey, yo habría querido hacerlo de otra forma pero...bueno...

\- Ben- Rey le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos- no importa, yo te amo y te dije que me quedaría contigo siempre ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si pero yo quiero más Rey, lo quiero todo, no me conformo con que te quedes conmigo siempre quiero tener la seguridad de que eres mía completamente.

\- ¡Es que soy tuya por completo!

\- No Rey aún no.

\- Ben no...

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rey? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Y no es por qué mi abuela lo haya dicho o por qué me sienta obligado si no por que te amo y no podría vivir sin tí, necesito atarte a mi de todas las formas posibles para que nada pueda separarnos.

\- Mi príncipe.

\- Si Rey- Ben se acercó a la chica y la besó arrodillado como estaba frente a ella que solo se inclinó un poco para corresponder al beso con pasión.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió feliz y lo abrazó por el cuello suspirando.

\- ¿Eso es un si pequeña?

\- ¡Si Ben, claro que sí!

\- Te amo Rey, te amo, te amo.

\- Esos son muchos te amo.

\- Y los que faltan aún, pero te los diré más tarde ahora vamos a llamar a mi abuela.

\- ¿Ben estás seguro?

\- Nunca estuve tan seguro de lo qué quiero como ahora ¿O es que eres tú la que no está segura?

Rey se acercó al príncipe y lo tomó del cuello para atraerlo y juntar su frente con la de el.

\- Si lees mis pensamientos ahora verás que en lo único que pienso es en ti y en mi juntos- y se acercó para decirle al oído- y en nuestra noche de bodas.

Ben no se resistió y la tomó de la cintura para levantarla y dar vueltas con ella.

\- No te voy a besar de nuevo hasta que seas mi esposa y por qué se que si te beso ahora no me voy a resistir y es posible que termine haciéndote el amor.

\- Tu abuela está esperando Ben.

\- Exactamente, mi abuela está esperando y como la conozco muy bien se que es capaz de venir a interrumpir.

Padmé y Rey:

\- Bueno mi niña ahora que estamos solas platícame como fue tu primer encuentro con Ben.

La chica se le quedó mirando a la elegante mujer y a la puerta con cara de susto.

\- No te preocupes conozco a Luke y se que van a tardar un poco.

\- Es una historia fea abuela y talvez después de escucharla no esté usted de acuerdo con que Ben y yo nos casemos.

\- ¿Acaso eres una mala persona Rey?

\- Bueno...no lo sé pero...

\- Siéntate junto a mí y cuéntame qué es eso tan feo que hay en tu pasado.

Rey se sentó junto a Padmé y suspiró profundamente para darse valor.

\- Yo soy huérfana, crecí en un lugar horrible dónde era prácticamente una esclava, viví ahí desde que tenía ocho años.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?- preguntó Padmé sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- No estoy segura pero creo que 25 o algo así.

\- ¿Y fue en ese lugar donde Ben te encontró?

\- No, hace como cuatro meses o más no recuerdo bien me vendieron junto con mi amiga.

\- ¿Que? ¿Te vendieron como si fueras un objeto?

\- Si, Ben me encontró en el lugar a donde nos llevaron aproximadamente un mes después.

Padmé noto que las mejillas de Rey se habían puesto pálidas y la abrazó.

\- ¿Te paso algo malo en ese lugar?

\- No, un hombre horrible estuvo a punto de...- Rey recordó entre brumas lo que estuvo por pasar y se estremeció.

\- ¿Que pasó Rey?

\- Nada, Ben llegó en ese momento y me rescató, si no hubiera sido por el yo no habría querido seguir viviendo.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la chica que se refugió en el abrazo que Padmé le ofreció.

Rey estuvo llorando unos minutos hasta que se desahogó, después se secó el rostro y le sonrió trémula a la amable mujer que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila mi niña?- le preguntó Padmé a Rey mientras está se quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Si, gracias.

\- No me las des, lo que quiero es que me digas ¿Por que pensabas que no iba a estar de acuerdo con la boda después de escuchar tu historia?

\- Por qué Ben es un príncipe y yo solo soy...yo, no tengo nada.

\- ¿Y eso importa? Rey el te ama y tú a el y eso vale más que todos los planetas o la galaxia completa.

\- ¿La galaxia? ¿Quiere decir que es el príncipe de la...?

Padmé fue por un vaso con agua para la chica que al parecer estaba en shock, su nieto la iba a escuchar pues era obvio que no le había dicho algunas cosas a la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa muy pronto.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado Ben entró apresurado a sus aposentos para encontrar a rey de nuevo con los ojos rojos por el llanto y a su abuela con cara de querer ahorcarlo.

Se apresuró a dónde estaba sentada y la abrazó.

\- ¿Mi amor que pasa?

\- No te preocupes Ben- le dijo su abuela con los brazos en jarras- solo necesitaba desahogarse, en cuanto a la palidez de su rostro es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero por qué?

\- Parece ser que no le dijiste que eres el príncipe...

\- ¡Si se lo dije abuela!- la interrumpió Ben.

\- ¡Si, pero convenientemente no le dijiste que eres el príncipe de la galaxia!

Ben suspiró mirando a Rey con suplica.

\- ¿Es verdad Ben?

\- Si pequeña pero eso no importa.

\- ¿Cómo que no importa? Eres el dueño de una galaxia y yo no soy...

Ben le puso la mano en la boca a Rey antes de que terminara la oración.

\- No digas que no eres nadie Rey por que para mí lo eres todo ya te lo dije y no importa si tienes familia o no por que ahora yo soy tu familia ¿Entiendes?

Rey asíntio y Padmé sonrió complacida, ahora sabía por qué Ben amaba tanto a esa chica y había comprobado que ella era la autentica princesa y era tiempo de entregarle el título.

\- Bien ¿Si ya se terminaron los dramas...?

\- ¡Abuela!

\- ¿Que? Solo quiero entregarle a Rey lo que por derecho le corresponde, solo me hubiera gustado hacerlo frente a Phasma y su hija para que se retorcieran en su propio veneno.

\- ¿Quien es Phasma?- preguntó Rey intrigada y más tranquila.

\- Nadie importante mi niña, Ben llama a tu padre y a tu tío.

Mientras Ben hacía lo que Padmé le había mandado ella tomó en sus manos el estuche con la tiara y se puso frente a Rey que seguía sentada.

Ben volvió con los hombres mayores y Han al ver la cara de Rey le reclamó a su suegra empezando otra discusión.

\- ¿Suegra que le hiciste a mi nuera?

\- ¡Yo no fui Han, fue tu hijo!

\- ¿Ben?- Han miró a su hijo que abrazo a Rey resignado a las discusiones de su abuela y su padre.

\- No te preocupes amor, siempre son así- le dijo Ben a Rey al ver que veía nerviosa de Han a Padmé.

\- ¿Para que nos mandaste a buscar madre- interrumpió Luke la discusión que aparentemente iba para largo.

\- Padmé miró a su hijo y a su yerno con reproche y sacó la tiara para ponersela a Rey.

\- Los llamé para presentarles a la princesa.

Cuando Padmé le colocó la tiara a Rey las gemas del brazalete y el colgante brillaron de nuevo junto con la gema que ahora descansaba sobre su frente sorprendiendo a todos menos a Padmé que parecía saber lo que iba a pasar y sonreía complacida.

\- Bienvenida princesa de Naboo.


	27. La charla

" Te daré lo mejor de mi  
la versión más pura y real  
de todo lo que soy "

( Escritos )

-

-

\- !Wow! ¿Suegra quieres explicarnos qué está pasando?

Luke le hizo una señal a Han y este guardo silencio al ver la mirada de asombro de su hijo.

Ben sentía como si hilos invisibles entretejieran su alma con la de Rey para atarlo a ella irremediablemente, el como Jedi que era siempre sentía cuando había un despertar en la fuerza pero esto era diferente, era como si ese despertar estuviera ligado al de el y sorprendido miró a su tío esperando una respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa.

\- La Diada está completa Ben- respondió Luke con calma

\- Lo sentí tío pero...

\- No es necesario que los una ahora, puedo casarlos cuando lleguemos a Naboo.

\- Tío otra vez no por favor- Ben ya estaba empezando a estar harto de la situación.

\- Ya nada los puede separar Ben y lo sabes- le dijo el hombre mayor.

\- Está bien, esperaremos a llegar a Naboo para casarnos.

\- ¿Ben?- la suave voz de Rey lo distrajo de la discusión y volteó para ver qué ella observaba el brazalete y la joya del collar fijamente.

Padmé se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó de las manos.

\- Rey no tengas miedo todo está bien, yo te voy a explicar que pasa cuando estemos en casa ¿No te lo dijo Ben?

\- Si pero tengo miedo abuela.

\- Lo se mi niña pero te prometo que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Ben abrazó más a Rey y le hizo una señal a Padmé que rápidamente salió de la habitación llevándose a su hijo y a su yerno con ella.

\- ¿Padmé que fue eso?- Han señaló a la habitación de la que acababan de salir.

\- Luke te lo puede explicar mejor que yo Han.

\- Tu nuera tuvo su despertar en la fuerza y con el entrenamiento adecuado será una Jedi muy poderosa.

\- ¿Igual que Ben?- preguntó Han asombrado

\- Así tal cual, ella es su alma gemela, su igual en la fuerza, bueno casi por qué el hecho de que el la ame con esa intensidad le da un poder aterrador.

\- Eso es malo Luke.

\- No te preocupes por el Han- lo tranquilizó Padmé- ella lo mantiene en calma ¡Oh Amina! Justo la persona que quería ver.

\- Majestad- Amina saludó a Padmé quien la tomó del brazo y se la llevó antes de que pudiera saludar también a los dos hombres.

\- Ven conmigo necesito que preparen un banquete...

Las mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a los hombres solos que se miraron entre sí y fueron en busca de Hux y Poe para saludarlos mientras Padmé hacía de las suyas en el crucero de su nieto.

Cuando Ben se quedó a solas con la chica le retiró la tiara y la dejó en su estuche sobre la mesilla junto a la cama.

Y volvió a dónde estaba Rey para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama donde la recostó para después quitarle los zapatos.

\- Ben tu familia debe...

\- Ellos pueden esperar tu y yo vamos a descansar un rato.

\- Pero...

\- Estás demasiado nerviosa mi amor, por favor compláceme necesitas relajarte.

\- Está bien, pero no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo.

\- Claro que sí Rey- le puso una mano en el rostro- tu siempre serás mi prioridad.

\- ¿Y tú familia? ¿Que van a pensar?

\- Ellos se molestarian mucho si yo te dejara aquí sola así que no te preocupes y dime cómo se quita este hermoso vestido antes de que lo rompa.

Rey estaba apunto de decirle cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Ben fue a ver quién era lo cuál ella aprovechó para soltar los pequeños broches y el ziper del vestido.

Escuchó que Ben hablaba y fue al vestidor por su ropa de dormir y cuando volvio había una taza de té esperándola.

\- Mi abuela lo envía- le dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

\- Tu abuela es...

\- ¿Metomentodo?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ben se recostó en la cama junto a ella esperando a que se terminará el té mientras le enumeraba unas cuantas razones para decir eso de Padmé.

\- Bueno para empezar se adueñó de mi nave- dijo fingiendo estar molesto lo cual le provocó una sonrisa a Rey.

\- Ella es muy linda y dulce Ben, eres afortunado de tenerla como abuela.

\- Lo se Rey pero créeme que también puede ser una fiera cuando se trata de defender a los suyos y mi abuelo ha sufrido más que nadie esa parte de su carácter.

\- Debe amarla Mucho- dijo Rey dejando la taza vacía junto a la tiara.

\- No tanto como yo a ti pequeña pero si, ellos se aman mucho.

\- ¿Ben? Eso...- la chica señaló la tiara.

\- Es tuya Rey, la quieras o no, te pertenece y ya oíste a mi abuela ella te va a explicar todo cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- Hablabas de ella cuando me dijiste que alguien especial me iba a contar la historia del brazalete y el colgante ¿Verdad?

\- Si- respondió Ben mirando la tiara- lo que yo no sabía y creo que nadie de mi familia era que también tenía esa joya.

Rey suspiró con resignación y dejó que Ben la recostara sobre su pecho lo cuál ella aprovechó para recostar su mejilla sobre el corazón de el, escuchar sus fuertes latidos la colmaba de paz.

\- Deberías ir con tu familia Ben, yo voy a estar...bien no...

Lo último lo dijo como un murmullo y no terminó la oración pues se había quedado dormida.

El príncipe le retiró a la chica el cabello del rostro y le dió un beso antes de levantarse.

\- Que impaciente eres abuela- murmuró arreglándose la ropa para ir a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Y bien?- dijo Padmé cuando Ben salió de la habitación con expresión resignada.

\- ¿Que le pusiste al té abuela?

\- Un relajante suave ¿Acaso creés que soy capaz de hacerle daño Ben Solo? 

\- Claro que no pero es que se quedó dormida muy pronto, mira mejor entra por qué no pienso dejarla sola.

\- Ni yo te lo permitiría- dijo Padmé entrando a la habitación.

\- Abuela...

\- Antes que nada quiero que me digas algo.

\- Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar y la respuesta a ambas preguntas es si abuela.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza Ben Solo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Ya se lo dije a Luke y te lo voy a repetir a tí ¡Yo amo a esa mujer más que a mí vida!

\- ¡Por lo mismo tendrías que haber esperado a estar casados!

\- ¡Abuela por favor no! Tengo treinta y cinco años ya es un poco tarde para que me des la charla además Han se te adelantó por veinte años y Anakin por quince, Luke y Leia tardaron un poco más pero ya lo hicieron también así que por favor ahorrame el bochorno.

Padmé se le quedó mirando a su nieto pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado, para bien claro, de aquel hombre solitario y melancólico no quedaban rastros, ahora se veía en el la madurez que solo le daban la determinación y el afán de proteger a la mujer que amaba.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué la premura de casarte con ella cuánto antes.

\- No es por eso que quiero casarme con ella antes de llegar a Naboo abuela si no por que la amo ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? Bueno y también para protegerla.

\- Tendrá la protección de toda la familia Ben y debiste ser paciente y esperar.

\- Ya te dije que no soy un niño abuela.

\- Si me lo dijiste pero aún así me vas a escuchar, llegaremos a Takodana en un par de rotaciones y mientras eso sucede quisiera...

\- ¡No abuela mi mujer duerme conmigo, siempre! 

\- ¡No me interrumpas Ben Solo! iba a decir que me gustaría enseñarle algunas cosas en cuanto al protocolo del palacio.

\- Si es solo eso está bien, aunque no es necesario ella siempre se ha comportado como una dama, además Amina le ha estado enseñando algunas cosas ya.

\- Si lo noté y es muy humilde y sincera, la verdad es que les da un par de vueltas a aquellas dos- Padmé hizo una mueca al recordar a las visitas que estaban en el palacio.

\- A esas dos les tengo preparada un sorpresa- el brillo de venganza que Padmé vio en los ojos del príncipe era muy parecido al que solía tener ella misma y se sintió orgullosa de él.

\- Ben ella me dijo algo acerca de cómo la encontraste pero ya no le pregunté más por qué se puso a llorar ¿Quieres contarme tú qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Es huérfana abuela- le dijo Ben a Padmé y se sentó a su lado.

\- Eso sí me lo dijo, temía que por causa de eso yo no la aceptara.

\- Ese era su principal temor pero ya está resuelto en cuanto a lo de cómo la encontré fue el sable láser el que me guió al lugar donde ella creció pero cuando llegue ahí ya no estaba, la habían vendido como esclava sexual.

\- ¡Malditos!- exclamó Padmé con furia- espero que te haya encargado de eso.

\- Lo hice abuela, de hecho destruí el lugar donde la encontré, estuvieron a punto de...

Ben apretó los puños cuando recordó el momento cuando la había encontrado, el sujeto a punto de golpearla y...

\- Lo que importa es que la encontraste hijo.

\- Antes de que llegara con ella me llamaba, aún no sabía si yo era real o no pero me llamaba, me estaba esperando.

\- El vínculo que tienen es muy fuerte Ben.

\- Si abuela tan fuerte que atravezó la barrera del espacio y el tiempo.

\- Y gracias a eso la pudiste rescatar con bien.

\- No muy bien me temo, la habían golpeado y perdió el sentido cuando la tomé en mis brazos, sufrió mucho abuela, no te imaginas todo lo que ví cuando tome el sable en mis manos.

\- Ya te lo dije lo que importa es que llegaste a tiempo, ahora esta a salvó y todo ese sufrimiento la hizo ser la mujer que es.

\- Si, pero si no hubiera sido así ella no habría querido venir conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Por qué me lo dijo, dijo que no habría sido digna de mi.

\- Pero eso es una tontería Ben.

\- Lo se abuela pero ella no pensaba así.

\- Hijo aún hoy en día con tanta libertad que tienen las mujeres hay unas pocas que aún le dan mucha importancia a la castidad y tú también no lo niegues.

\- No estamos hablando de mi abuela- respondió Ben sonrojado- si no del hecho que tal vez Rey no hubiera querido venir conmigo.

\- ¿Y lo habrías permitido?

\- Claro que no, de ser necesarío la habría secuestrado pero volver sin ella no era una opción.

\- Veo con alegría que el largo viaje valió la pena.

\- Si abuela ella es lo que yo siempre esperé, todo lo que soñé.

\- Bueno en cuanto a la boda...

\- Ya sabes que me hubiera gustado casarme con ella aquí en el crucero.

\- Muchacho necio- murmuró Padmé pero Ben la escuchó.

\- Es un rasgo de familia abuela pero tienen razón, mi madre y mi abuelo merecen estar presentes también.

\- Empezaremos con los preparativos en cuanto lleguemos a Naboo y ella querrá elegir el vestido.

\- Lo único que te voy a pedir abuela es que no la quieras cambiar, me gusta así como es, sencilla, humilde, sin artificios.

\- Es hermosa hijo en verdad me alegro mucho por ti y el no verte por casi un año tuvo su recompensa, has traído una valiosa joya a casa.

\- Gracias abuela- Ben abrazó a su abuela y la acompañó a la puerta.

\- Eres mi nieto favorito Ben.

\- Soy tu único nieto Padmé.

\- Como sea, Rey ya no debe tardar en despertar, dile que cenaremos juntos, quiero conocer a sus amigas, una de ellas es perfecta para Poe.

\- ¿Acaso eres bruja abuela?

\- No cielo solo soy una mujer.

Ben observó como se alejaba su abuela por el pasillo rumbo a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta para volver con Rey, se desvistió y se acostó a su lado, la contemplo por largo rato hasta que no resistió más la tentación y la besó dandole un dulce despertar después de un día tan movido.


	28. Por amor

No encontrarás los confines del alma  
ni aún recorriendo todos los caminos  
tal es su profundidad.

( Heráclito )

-

-

\- Hola dormilona- Rey abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Ben muy cerca del suyo.

\- Hola príncipe ¿Dormí mucho?

\- Un par de horas mi amor.

\- Que pena con la abuela debe estar pensando que soy una perezosa.

Ben estuvo tentado a decirle que su abuela había sido la culpable que que se quedara dormida pero prefirió no hacerlo por el bien de su paz mental.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ella lo entendió.

\- ¿Estuvo aquí?- Rey se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- Si corazón, vino a ver si en verdad estabas descansando así que no te sientas mal.

\- No puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, ella vino recibirnos y yo con mis dramas.

\- No son dramas Rey y cualquier otra persona en tu lugar se habría puesto histérica, la verdad es que tú lo has tomado bastante bien.

\- Tu me has ayudado mucho Ben.

\- Como no hacerlo pequeña si tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Ella le acarició el rostro y Ben se puso sobre ella y la besó con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Un par de minutos después se dejaron llevar por el deseo y muy pronto Ben tenía a Rey desnuda y temblorosa entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo mi princesa.

\- Y yo a ti Ben pero no hay tiempo para ésto.

\- Si lo hay ¿O no quieres hacer el amor?

\- Sabes que yo siempre quiero hacer el amor contigo.

\- ¿Entonces me detengo o no Princesa?- preguntó Ben besando su cuello y bajando a su pecho.

\- No te atrevas a detenerte príncipe- respondió Rey entre gemidos pues ya sentía la tibia humedad de la boca del hombre en sus pezones.

\- ¿Tenía mucho que estabas aquí conmigo?- preguntó Rey un rato después cuando la pasión había dejado paso a la calma.

\- Como veinte minutos, me gusta verte dormir.

\- Ben hay algo que que no entendí y que me causa mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Que mi amor?

\- ¿De que hablaba tu tío cuando dijo que la...?

\- ¿Diada?

\- Si eso, que la Diada estaba completa.

\- Es un poco difícil de explicar- respondió el incorporándose en la cama- pero en palabras sencillas significa que tú eres como yo Rey.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? 

\- Eres una Jedi como yo y como mi tío.

\- ¿Pero...yo... cómo?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si querías tú también podías leer mi mente?

\- Bueno si pero... ¿Es por eso?

\- Si Rey pero hay mucho más, no solo puedes leer mi mente si quieres, puedes hacer muchas cosas más si te lo propones.

\- ¿Y que significa eso de la Diada?

\- Significa que tú y yo somos almas gemelas Rey.

\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo ¿Quieres decir que todos esos sueños que tuvimos antes de conocernos fue por eso?

\- Si pero...

\- ¿Pero que?- Rey salio de la cama y se envolvió en la sabana para enfrentarse a el con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello alborotado- ¿Ben por favor dime qué no fuiste a buscarme solo por...?

El príncipe se había levantado rápidamente tras ella y la tomó por los hombros para verla de frente.

\- ¡Rey escúchame!

La chica se quedó callada al ver la expresión del rostro de Ben, ya la había visto una vez hacia tres meses.

\- ¡Fui por tí muchachita incrédula por qué te amo!

\- Pero...

\- ¡No! Tu y yo nacimos para estár juntos Rey entiéndelo de una vez.

\- Ben yo...

\- ¡Te amo y nunca te voy a dejar!

Rey se canso de intentar hablar, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó profundamente para llamar su atención, cuando se separó de el lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

\- ¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar hablar?- le preguntó ella con suavidad.

Ben la apretó a su pecho por toda respuesta y ella lo abrazó con fuerza también.

\- Te amo Ben, tú fuiste mi única esperanza durante el último año y si no hubieras ido a buscarme no se que sería de mí ahora.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses- gruñó el en voz baja.

\- Está bien lo siento pero quiero que me entiendas Ben, es tanto lo que tengo que procesar y aprender que no puedo evitar sentirme insegura.

\- Y yo no ayudo mucho ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No príncipe, no ayudas mucho.

\- Es que me aterra pensar que un día dejes de amarme Rey. 

\- Eso nunca va a pasar Ben tu eres el único hombre que yo quiero en mi vida.

\- Gracias Rey.

\- ¿Por qué?- la chica acarició el torso desnudo del príncipe.

\- Por amarme aún después de conocer a mi abuela.

\- ¡Ben no digas eso ella es una persona increíble! 

\- Si tú lo dices- respondió el con una sonrisa.

\- Si lo digo además tú también soportas mis dramas y eso ya es mucho.

\- No sería un buen esposo si no lo hiciera- el príncipe sonrió más haciendo una mueca graciosa.

\- Todavía no estamos casados alteza- le respondió Rey con la misma sonrisa.

\- Lo se pequeña pero en mi corazón ya eres mi esposa y nadie más podrá nunca ocupar ese lugar.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez del cuello y el la ayudó levantandola de la cintura.

Volvieron a besarse y Ben avanzó con ella hacia la cama donde la dejo caer con el encima.

\- Ben...tu...abuela...- decía Rey entre beso y beso y por un momento pensó que el solo la ignoraria.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el en un lamento lo que causó que Rey empezara a reír a carcajadas.

En otro nivel del crucero Padmé organizaba una cena para Ben y Rey y hacia de la suyas también.

\- Amina dime ¿Que pasa con Poe y la chica de los ojos azules?

\- Pues...- Amina no se sorprendió pues ya sabía de sobra que a la Reina no se le escapaba nada.

\- Entonces si pasa algo, ¡Lo sabía!

\- Si majestad, pero Poe es muy reacio a aceptar lo que siente.

\- ¿Y ella?

\- Ella sufrió mucho y creo que le va a costar volver a confiar en un hombre.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Que está pensando hacer majestad?

\- Oh nada Amina- Padmé hizo un gesto con la mano que no engañó para nada a la doncella.

\- Si usted lo dice.

\- Si, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo es Rey?

\- ¿Rey? No entiendo.

\- Si ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Su carácter, su trato con ustedes?

\- Ah ya entendí, ella es así como usted la conoció, no tiene artificios ni malicia también es muy sencilla y humilde, ella es...muy auténtica, toda una dama.

\- Noto cierta admiración en tu voz Amina.

\- La verdad es que la admiro mucho majestad, por qué a pesar de todo el lujo que la rodea sigue siendo la misma chica que llegó aquí inconsciente en brazos del príncipe.

\- Por lo que me platicó ella también sufrió mucho.

\- Si, a mi también me platicó un poco de lo que fue su vida antes de que el príncipe la rescatara.

\- Me alegra mucho que mi nieto haya encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

\- Yo también me alegro mucho majestad, llegué a temer que mostrara interés en Kydel.

\- ¡No digas eso niña! Además Rey es muy superior a esa...jovencita.

\- ¿Quien es superior a quien suegra?- preguntó Han que iba entrando a la sala donde estaban Amina y Padmé.

\- Con su permiso majestad, voy a ocuparme de los preparativos para la cena.

Amina se fue mientras Han se sentaba frente a su suegra que sonreía feliz.

\- Le estaba diciendo a Amina que Rey es muy superior a Kydel.

\- Es verdad madre- corroboró Luke que iba llegando también- pero la belleza de esa chica viene de su interior.

\- ¿Saben? Ben me dijo que no intentara cambiarla, que le gustaba así como es, humilde, sencilla, sin artificios, pensé que era el amor que siente por ella el que hablaba pero Amina la describió con las mismas palabras.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué la ama tanto- dijo Han con una sonrisa- Leia se va a sorprender.

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo la estaran pasando ella y Ani?

\- Supongo que bien madre, ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Padmé suspiró y le señaló a su hijo el sofá frente a ella.

\- Yo...voy al hangar quiero revisar el Alcón Milenario.

\- No Han- le pidió Luke a su cuñado- quédate por favor, esto también te incumbe a tí.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres saber Luke?

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías esa otra joya mamá?

\- Por qué no podía Luke, creeme, no podía.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Madre por favor deja ya el misterio!

\- Lo siento Luke pero primero debo explicarle todo a Rey, lo único que puedo decir es que ella es en verdad el alma gemela de Ben y no tiene que ver nada con lo de la Diada si no por que el amor que se tienen empezó mucho antes de que se conocieran.

\- Eso es verdad- respondió Han- recuerdo cuando le dijo a Leia que iba a ir a buscarla, estaba tan decidido que se enfrentó a ella como nunca lo había hecho.

\- Supongo que tendré que tragarme mi curiosidad y esperar- comento Luke viendo a su madre sonreír misteriosamente.

Naboo

El Porg había desaparecido y casi todas las doncellas y el personal del palacio lo estaban buscando en especial Anakin que caminaba apresurado por los pasillos pues tenía una sospecha de lo que podia haberle pasado al bicharraco, iba llegando a uno de los jardines cuando se encontró a Leia con la doncella a la cual le había encargado el cuidado del bicho por unos minutos.

\- Lo siento mucho señor- le decía una llorosa doncella a Anakin mientras Leia la consolaba.

\- ¿Quiénes estaban contigo cuando desapareció?- Anakin hablo con voz calmada para no poner más nerviosa a la pobre chica.

\- Después de que usted se fue llegó la doncella de la senadora y me pidió un té pero tuve que ir a la despensa a buscar más por qué ya no tenía en la cocina y cuando salí el Porg ya no estaba y ella se fue muy rápido.

\- ¿Sin el té?- está vez fue Leia quien hizo la pregunta.

\- Si, me dijo que ya no lo quería que mejor volvía más tarde.

Anakin iba a dar la vuelta para ir donde Phasma pero Leia lo detuvo.

\- Anda ve tú a tomarte un té que lo necesitas- le dijo a la doncella que rápidamente se fué.

\- Yo iré por el Porg padre.

\- Pero...

\- ¿No te das cuenta que puede ser una artimaña de Phasma para que tú vayas a su habitación?

\- ¡Esa mujer!- Anakin apretó los puños furioso.

\- Exactamente- respondió Leia- espérame en la sala ya vuelvo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta la Reina se fue rápidamente a rescatar al animalillo de las garras de sus invitadas.

Cuando Phasma escucho que tocaban la puerta se acicaló rápidamente el cabello pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que quien estaba en la puerta era Leia.

\- Leia querida estaba por ir a buscarte- dijo la senadora falsamente.

\- ¿Ah si?- Leia vio al Porg temblando en su canasto y se acercó rápidamente a tomarlo en sus manos.

\- Si, mira lo encontró mi doncella en uno de los pasillos y yo lo iba a llevar contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo llevó ella cuando lo encontró?

\- Bueno...no se- respondió Phasma nerviosa.

\- No importa- le dijo Leia con una dura mirada- gracias por cuidarlo con permiso.

\- Fue un gusto querida- dijo la senadora entra dientes mientras Leia salía de la habitación.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó cuando se quedó sola, nada le salía bien y ya se estaba cansando de fracasar en cada plan que hacía.

Anakin estaba inquieto y no se espero a que Leia llegara sino que que salió tras ella un par de minutos después, iba llegando al ala del palacio donde solían hospedarse las visitas cuando se encontró con ella y el bicho que al verlo voló a sus brazos.

\- ¿Donde estaba?- le preguntó a su hija que no pudo disimular su enojo.

\- Apareció sospechosamente en uno de los pasillos del palacio y lo "iban a llevar más tarde conmigo"- respondió Leia molesta.

\- Si y yo nací ayer- Anakin hizo el amago de ir a las habitaciones de Phasma y su hija pero Leia le cortó el paso.

\- No papá déjalo así por favor solo no descuidemos al Porg o mi madre nos va a colgar a los dos.

\- Está bien hija pero a la próxima que hagan, esas dos se van.

\- No te preocupes, a la próxima yo misma las hecho del palacio y del planeta.

\- Está bien, mientras este bicho y yo vamos a ir a comer algo.

Leia vio como su padre se alejaba hablando con el Porg y sonrió pensando que dos días antes no quería ni escuchar hablar del tema.

\- A ver pequeñajo- le decía Anakin al bicho- la próxima vez que quieran secuestrarte por favor has un escándalo para no andarte buscando después por todo el palacio.

El Porg solo lo vio con sus enormes ojos y se acurrucó más en sus brazos.

\- Solo espero que tu nueva dueña te agrade tanto como al parecer te agrado yo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina todas las doncellas se le fueron encima pidiéndole disculpas y buscando rápidamente comida para el y para el Porg que ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ser el centro de atención.


	29. Acaríciame el alma

" Bésame bonito,  
quiéreme en silencio...  
Acaríciame el alma"

( De mi autoría )

\- 

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞

-

-

\- ¿Rey estás segura de que...?

Rey no dejo a Rose terminar la frase y las miró a las tres, Rose, Jannah y Zorii le habían dicho que no asistirían a la cena por qué no tenían la ropa apropiada y las había llevado a su habitación.

\- ¡Claro que estoy segura chicas! Además es una manera de pedirles disculpas por no pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

Estaban todas en el enorme vestidor claramente sorprendidas por la cantidad de ropa que había ahí para Rey

\- No tienes que disculparte Rey, estamos bien gracias a tí.

Zorii se sentó en el diván con un vestido que estaba reacia a aceptar en las manos.

\- Ya les dije que no es gracias a mí.

Rey se sentó junto a la chica de ojos azules y le tomó la mano.

\- Zorii tiene razón Rey, estamos bien gracias a ti- Jana se acercó también a ellas y tomó a Rey de la otra mano.

\- ¿No las voy a hacer cambiar de opinión verdad?- preguntó Rey con un mohin.

\- No- respondió Rose con una sonrisa picara- Rindete amiga siempre vamos a estar en deuda contigo, es mejor que lo aceptes.

\- Solo si ustedes aceptan los vestidos.

\- Eso es chantaje- dijo Jannah acercándose a la enorme sección donde estaban los vestidos.

\- Lo se- Rey levantó los hombros y sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál puedo tomar?- preguntó la chica morena con timidez.

\- El que quieras, todas pueden elegir el que más les guste.

\- Cuáles son lo que más te gustan a ti- Rose también se acercó y se quedó mirando todos lo vestidos y trajes.

\- Pues estos de aquí- señaló Rey una pequeña parte del vestidor.

\- Suertuda.

\- ¡Jannah!- exclamaron Rose y Zorii al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Que! Es la verdad y no lo digo con envidia no me miren así.

Rey rio al ver la las chicas discutir mientras se escondían entre los vestidos.

\- Ya es suficiente chicas- Zorii reprendió a Rose y a Jannah- vamos a elegir los vestidos, debemos dejar a Rey para que se arregle también.

\- Tienes razón, además no quiero que el príncipe me encuentre aquí- dijo Jannah con un escalofrío.

Todas rieron antes el evidente temor que la morena le tenía a Ben y se apresuraron a elegir los vestidos.

\- ¿Y tú ya elegiste lo que vas a usar Rey?- preguntó Zorii con curiosidad.

\- Aún no- respondió la chica con un suspiro.

\- El vestido que usaste por la mañana está hermoso.

\- Si pero...- dijo Rey mirando el vestido que estaba sobre el diván.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a elegir algo?

\- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- suplicó Rey con las manos juntas

Zorii rio y dejó en el diván los vestidos que había elegido.

\- ¿A ver, que tenemos aquí?- la chica de los ojos azules caminó entre sedas y organza hasta que dió con un vestido muy del estilo de Rey- ¿Te agrada éste? Es de tu estilo.

Jana y Rose levantaron los pulgares ante la elección de la chica.

\- Y el color va bien con tu colgante.

\- Es verdad, gracias Zorii tienes buen gusto.

\- Gracias a ti Princesa- respondió la chica abrazando a Rey y enseguida Jannah y Rose se le unieron.

\- ¡Que no me digan princesa!

Las tres chicas rieron y ya se iban cuando Rey las hizo volver.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?- preguntó Rose extrañada.

\- No pero a ustedes se les olvidó algo.

\- ¿Que? Ya llevamos tres vestidos cada una.

\- ¿Sandalias?- respondió Rey con la ceja arqueada- si algo aprendí de Amina es que los vestidos no se pueden usar con botas.

\- ¡Cierto!- exclamó Zorii- ¿Pero donde...?

\- ¡No empezemos otra vez chicas!- dijo Rey- aquí hay muchas y no todas son de mi talla, además no soy un cienpiés- murmuró por lo bajo.

Las chicas se apresuraron a elegir también las sandalias y se fueron apresuradas por temor a que Ben llegara y las encontrara ahí asaltando el vestidor de Rey.

Un rato después Rey se preparaba para la cena y aunque le gustaría mucho quedarse a cenar con Ben en sus aposentos no podía ser tan descortés con Padmé y no asistir.

Se quedó pensando si llamar a Amina o no para que le ayudara con el vestido pero prefirió hacerlo sola. Cuando terminó decidió llamar a Ben se había dado cuenta hacía unas horas que era verdad lo que el le decía, ella también podía leer su mente y llamarlo con el pensamiento.

Cerró lo ojos y lo intentó.

" ¿Ben? "

" ¿Que necesitas pequeña? "

" Mmmmm, ¿A tí? por favor "

\- ¿Tanto me extrañas?

\- ¿Dónde estabas?- Rey abrió los ojos y lo encontró frente a ella, se sostenía el vestido por la parte del frente pues le hacía falta asegurar un broche.

\- Venía entrando a la habitación cuando te escuché.

\- ¿Me ayudas? No alcanzo el broche- dió media vuelta para quedar de espalda a él.

Ben se acercó a ella y en vez de cerrar el vestido la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a el de espalda para dejar un camino de besos en el cuello y los hombros.

\- Ben es tarde- le dijo Rey con la voz ronca.

El suspiró y le cerró el vestido.

\- Lo se y conociendo a mi abuela es posible que venga a buscarnos si nos retrasamos un par de minutos.

Resignado le acomodó el cabello que llevaba suelto y después le dió la vuelta para verla.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Rey insegura ante la intensa mirada de Ben.

\- Hermosa como siempre.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Muy seguro pequeña.

\- Ben yo...les di algunos vestidos a las chicas.

\- Rey ya te dije que la ropa es tuya puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

\- ¿No estás molesto?

\- ¡Claro que no! además cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás más.

\- ¿Que? Pero Ben eso sería demasiado ya tengo todo esto.

\- No mi amor esto se queda aqui, yo salgo a menudo del planeta y ni por un momento pienses que me voy a ir sin ti.

\- ¿De verdad me llevarás contigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿A caso piensas que me voy a separar de ti?

Rey lo abrazó y el inclinó la cabeza para besarla con pasión, ella abrió la boca y Ben acepto de inmediato la invitación enredando sus lenguas provocando una descarga de deseo en ambos.

\- Debemos parar Ben- dijo la chica con la respiración agitada.

\- Lo sé pero es que te deseo tanto.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Siempre Rey, nunca voy a dejar de amarte ni de desearte.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo entendió, en ellos había deseo pero también amor.

\- Me deseas por qué me amas- murmuró ella.

\- Con toda mi alma, para mi, amor y deseo van juntos pequeña y solo es contigo lo sabes, nunca hubo ni habrá nadie más.

Rey estaba maravillada por la intensidad del amor de Ben por ella.

\- Yo también te amo con toda mi alma Ben y para mí también siempre serás tú.

\- Lo se- el juntó su frente con la de ella y así estaban cuando Padmé llegó buscando a Rey.

\- ¿Rey estás lista?

\- ¡Si abuela!- respondió Rey con una sonrisa.

\- Te lo dije- murmuró Ben en su oído.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó Padmé que esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Si abuela, puedes entrar- Ben le dió un beso a Rey y esperó a que su abuela llegara al vestidor.

\- Que hermosa pareja hacen- les dijo cuando entró y los encontró uno al lado del otro, Ben alto y fuerte y Rey menuda y hermosa.

\- Lo se abuela- respondió Ben presuntuoso.

\- Y tú mi niña estás muy bella.

\- ¿Si?- Rey se veía en el espejo sin encontrar ningún cambio significativo en ella.

\- Eres de esas mujeres que no necesitan adornos para llamar la atención por qué tú belleza viene de adentro Rey.

\- Gracias abuela.

\- Vamos ya casi es hora.

Ben le ofreció un brazo a Padmé y tomó a Rey de la mano y salió con ellas de la habitación, afuera esperaban las doncellas que siempre acompañaban a la Reina que al verlos salír se inclinaron levemente pues sabían que al príncipe no le gustaban tales muestras de respeto.

\- ¿Abuela solo es la cena verdad?

\- Si Ben solo es la cena ¿Por qué no confían en mi?

\- ¿Tal vez por qué te conocemos?

\- ¡Ben no seas mal educado!- lo reprendió Rey.

\- Déjalo cielo ya estoy acostumbrada- Padmé le guiñó un ojo a Rey que no pudo evitar reir.

Ben se dió cuenta del intercambio pero guardó silencio y miró a Rey con infinita ternura.

Fueron los tres charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al salón y Ben se dió cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido su adorable abuela.

\- ¿Padmé que hiciste?

El salón estaba adornado para una cena si pero también para un baile y Ben odiaba los bailes.

\- Si te lo hubiera dicho habrías buscado la manera de no asistir, te conozco Ben.

\- Y por qué me conoces sabes que no me gustan los bailes abuela.

\- Es un baile de compromiso, Rey se lo merece ya que no hiciste las cosas como se debe.

Los dos se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Padmé y Ben se cubrió el rostro mientras Rey decía en voz baja que ella no sabía bailar.

\- No te preocupes cielo Ben te enseñará ¿Verdad?- Padmé le dió a su nieto una mirada amenazante.

\- Ven mi amor- el príncipe tomo a Rey de la mano y avanzó con ella entre las mesas- lo único bueno de todo esto es que estás conmigo y podré tenerte en mis brazos.

Pero los malos ratos para el príncipe no paraban ahí por qué su abuela haciendo honor a su manera de ser había acomodado a Hux, Poe y las amigas de Rey justo de la manera correcta para causar problemas, Finn también estaba ahí y no muy a gusto a juzgar por su expresión y por sus pensamientos. 

Ben fue con Rey a la mesa donde estaban todos ellos junto con Han y Luke que no podían ocultar su diversión.

\- No se sientan tan a gusto- les dijo en voz baja al pasar junto a ellos.

Todos los caballeros a excepción de Finn se pusieron de pie al ver llegar a Rey y a Padmé y las chicas voltearon a verlo con reproche provocando que se levantara también algo avergonzado.

Cuando todos estaban sentados de nuevo, Zorii que estaba junto a Finn le reclamó por su actitud.

\- Deberías disimular tu envidia Finn, se nota a kilómetros.

\- No se de qué estás hablando- respondió el chico de mala manera.

\- ¿Ah no? Cuando te conocí me agradabas pero ahora tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

Zorii se volteó para hablar con Rose y Finn se quedó observando a todos en la mesa y aceptó que la chica tenía razón tenía envidia de lo felices que parecían estar todos en especial Ben, tenía todo lo que podía desear y además el amor de Rey con el ella parecía haber florecido, siempre le había parecido una chica linda pero ahora estaba hermosa y feliz y la razón era el, el príncipe y eso era lo que le molestaba, tomó su copa de vino y le dió un trago estaría ahí solo lo necesario y se iría, no estaba de humor para ver tantas caras felices. 

Ajena a todo lo que su amigo pensaba Rey reía feliz por las anécdotas que Han le estaba contando de cuando Ben era un niño.

Pero Ben si se había dado cuenta y no estaba nada feliz solo la mano de Padmé en su brazo lo detuvo.

\- Ahora no Ben Rey está feliz, déjala disfrutar y después arreglas eso.

\- Está bien abuela solo por ella voy a esperar.

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

\- Si, pero no pensé que fuera por ese camino, lo había ocultado muy bien.

\- ¿Que pasa Ben? ¿Todavía estás molesto?

\- No pequeña- se acercó y le hablo bajito al oído- es solo que quiero estar a solas contigo.

Rey apoyó la frente en el hombro del príncipe y la cara de fin al verla fue un poema, ya que aunque sabía que tenían una relación nunca había visto muestras de cariño entre ellos solo el puntapié de Zorii por debajo de la mesa evitó que se pusiera más en evidencia y quedara en ridículo.

El que no estaba nada feliz tampoco era Poe que veía con desagrado más disimulado como el objeto de sus desvelos charlaba animadamente con el pelirrojo.

\- Deberían hacer algo con este chico o le va a arruinar la fiesta a Rey- le dijo Zorii a Hux que estaba sentado al otro lado de ella.

\- Tranquila estoy esperando el momento adecuado para no levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

El pelirrojo levantó la ceja escéptico y de pronto llegó el desastre para Finn, accidentalmente la mano de Zorii golpeó las copas y una se derramó sobre el infortunado moreno que al querer evitar mancharse de vino se enredó con la silla y los pies de chica callendo ambos en el proceso.

Hux se quedó sorprendido, Poe se apresuró a ayudar a su tormento a levantarse y Luke dejo a Finn sin sentido de manera muy discreta.

Rey se levantó apresurada y Rose fingió un desmayo para desviar su atención lo cual logro con la ayuda de Jannah, al ver a Rey preocupada por su "mareada" amiga Ben no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, que la fuerza lo librara de enfrentar a ese grupo de mujeres, eran más peligrosas que diez Sarlaccs juntos.

\- ¿Finn está bien?

\- Si princesa, solo se le pasaron las copas, creo que el vino es muy fuerte para el- respondió Hux.

Rose soltó un lastimero gemido y Rey se apresuró a darle un poco de agua.

\- Tu no bebiste vino Rose ¿Por qué te sientes mal?

\- Debe ser el aire- dijo Hux mientras dos soldados se llevaban a Finn- pediré que revisen.

De repente una suave música empezó a sonar y Ben se levantó para tomar a Rey de la mano y llevarla a la improvisada pista de baile.

\- Ben yo no sé bailar.

\- No importa princesa, pon tus manos en mi cuello y déjate llevar- el la tomó de la cintura y juntó su frente con la de ella.

Rey hizo lo que Ben le dijo y poco a poco empezó a seguir el ritmo de la melodía.

En la mesa todos sonreían al verlos.

\- Parecen almas gemelas- comentó Rose con voz soñadora.

\- Son almas gemelas- Padmé también sonreía.

\- Majestad yo... nosotras...

\- No te preocupes Rose gracias por ayudar sobretodo tu Zorii ¿Estás bien?

\- Si majestad.

\- Pueden decirme Padmé ¿Y que esperan? A bailar.

\- Yo me quedo aquí para no levantar sospechas sobre mi "desmayo"- dijo Rose poniendose la mano en la frente de manera lánguida.

Hux y Poe fueron a la pista con Jannah y Zorii respectivamente mientras Rose hacía el esfuerzo de no soltar la carcajada igual que Padmé.

\- ¿Sabes suegra? No pensé que este viaje fuera a ser tan divertido.

\- Y todavía lo que falta Han, Rose ven y siéntate aquí junto a mí.

\- Pero majestad...

\- ¡Ay por favor!- Luke se levantó para ayudar a la chica a cambiar de lugar y se despidió, necesitaba descansar de todo ese alboroto.

En la pista Ben también iba guiando a Rey a la puerta poco a poco.

\- Es hora de irnos princesa.

\- ¿Y tu abuela? ¿No se va a molestar?

\- No te preocupes por eso ya cumplimos con el protocolo.

Caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a sus aposentos mientras en el salón los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta.

Al llegar a la habitación Rey fue directo al vestidor mientras Ben se quitaba el cinto con las armas para ir tras ella.

Estaba sentada en el diván quitándose las sandalias cuando el entró y sin necesidad de palabras entendió lo que su príncipe quería, se levantó y le dió la espalda en una petición silenciosa.

Ben soltó el broche y bajó el ziper del vestido mientras ella lo bajaba de la parte delantera, dió media vuelta y el tomó sus manos y la hizo soltarlo hasta que quedó alrededor de sus pies, muy lentamente le fue acariciando el cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto por una breve y sexy ropa interior.

\- Ben la puerta- Rey se dejo hacer mientras el le pasaba las manos por los senos y la llevaba al diván.

\- Ya la aseguré amor.

\- Pero...

\- Quiero hacerte el amor Rey, te necesito.

La hizo arrodillarse mientras el seguía a su espalda acariciando sus senos, con una mano siguió estimulando sus pezones y con la otra bajó por su cintura y la llevó dentro de la breve ropa interior donde con sus dedos busco la íntima humedad que acarició suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me convences sin esforzarte mucho?- le preguntó Rey agitada y pasando una de sus manos para atrás lo tomó del cabello mientras le ofrecía el cuello.

\- ¿Tal vez por qué me amas como yo a tí?

Él no se hizo del rogar y dejó besos húmedos en el hombro de la chica y subió dejando un rastro de suaves mordiscos hasta que llegó al lóbulo de la oreja dónde se demoró pues ya sabía que era uno de los puntos más erogenos de ella.

Rey gemía sin control y con su mano libre se sostenía del antebrazo de Ben que seguía con su deliciosa tortura.

\- ¡Ya no aguanto Ben por favor!

\- Solo un poco más pequeña.

\- ¡Pero quiero...!

\- ¿Que mi amor, que quieres? 

\- ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí Ben!

Al escuchar esas palabras la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó, después la despojó de la ropa interior y se desvistió ayudado por ella que jalaba los botones de la camisa con impaciencia.

Cuando quedo desnudo se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las piernas para que apoyara los pies en el borde del diván y se lanzó a probar la dulce humedad de su sexo.

Rey arqueó la espalda y soltó un profundo gemido, lo tomó del cabello y el se aferró más a ella para seguirla saboreando.

\- ¡Ben no!

\- Déjame hacerlo mi amor, adoro tu sabor, eres tan dulce.

Esas palabras lanzaron a la chica al vacío haciéndola llegar al orgasmo de manera explosiva.

Cuando se calmó un poco Ben se puso sobre ella e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y entonces lentamente la penetró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Te amo Rey, te deseo, siempre, a todas horas.

\- Yo también te amo Ben más que a nada ni a nadie.

\- Tu amor me acaricia el alma Rey.

Fue aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones poco a poco mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella y la besaba atrapando en sus labios los gemidos que soltaba.

Se entregaron a la locura, al desenfreno, a la pasión, al amor y juntos tocaron el cielo...


	30. Mensaje

Te habría esperado toda la vida,  
pero afortunadamente  
se nos adelantó la dicha.

( Andrés Ixtepan )

-

-

Luna de Endor:

Rell ( Bruja de Dathomir ) desertora del clan.

Fue sacada bruscamente de su meditación, el lado oscuro de la fuerza había despertado y acechaba entre las sombras del tenebroso planeta escondido en la región desconocida de la galaxia, había sentido el poder de la Diada.

Se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la fuente que sobresalía de la roca, el destello de suave color morado la llamaba, hacía tantos años que no lo veía que ya lo había olvidado.

\- El mal ha despertado hermana y tu hija viene directo a el, ya no puedo protegerla más, ahora le toca a Ben Solo y a los Skywalker hacerlo, solo me queda algo más por hacer y mi misión aquí habrá terminado.

El espejo de agua que Rell tenía enfrente de distorsionó y mostró la imagen de una hermosa chica sonriendo con los ojos llenos de amor y al príncipe de Naboo correspondiendo a la sonrisa con la misma mirada, al final la fuerza del amor había vencido al tiempo y al espacio, algo difícil de superar.

Rell cerró los ojos y envío un mensaje por medio de la fuerza.

" Cuidala Ben Solo, pues es un tesoro escondido por mucho tiempo en los confines del universo donde la fuerza te unió con ella "

Dejó ir sus pensamientos confiando en la fuerza para que llegaran hasta donde el príncipe se encontraba.

El esfuerzo la dejó débil y se dejo caer al frío suelo de la cueva donde vivía escondida, los pequeños Ewoks que le hacían compañía le ayudaron a llegar a su camastro donde se recostó, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo pero al menos al final de sus años le había dado un sentido a su vida, la fuerza había sido benévola con ella, el maestro Yoda había tenido razón siempre había una oportunidad para aquellos que querían enderezar el camino ahora solo faltaba terminar de cumplir la promesa que había hecho y estaría lista, el momento estaba ya muy cerca.

En algún punto del espacio cerca de Takodana:

Ben se despertó al escuchar el susurro de una lejana voz que llegaba a el a travez del espacio, estaba con Rey en el diván dónde se habían quedado dormidos después de hacer el amor, un par de segundos después sintió la perturbación en la fuerza, la oscuridad había empezado a moverse por los confines de la galaxia, el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo lo dejo sudando y sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando vio el destello de las joyas del collar y el brazalete de Rey, ella estaba en peligro.

La apretó contra su pecho y se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado su abuelo hacía ya algunos años, el lado oscuro de la fuerza había acechado a su familia por generaciones, tendría que buscar la manera de terminar con eso. Sintió los brazos de Rey fríos la cubrió con la manta térmica que tenia cerca y le dió un beso, tendría que esperar unas horas para hablar con su abuelo y su tío...

La voz de Rey lo distrajo de sus sombríos pensamientos y su pequeña mano bajando por su cintura lo hizo olvidar por completo todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ella.

\- ¿Ben que pasa? Estás muy inquieto.

\- Nada pequeña, pero tú te vas a meter en problemas si sigues con eso.

Detuvo su mano justo cuando alcanzaba su miembro exitado, ella le sonrió con timidez y la mirada que le dió lo desarmó por completo.

\- Rey, mi amor no...

\- ¿No que príncipe?

\- Nada pequeña, soy todo tuyo - le dijo con un gemido y gustoso se entregó al placer que el lento movimiento de la mano de ella le daba acariciándola él de igual manera y olvidando por un momento los problemas que lo perseguían.

Unas horas después Ben caminaba apresurado por los pasillos del crucero, le urgía hablar con Luke, su abuela se había llevado a Rey para darle algunos consejos en cuanto al protocolo del palacio, la verdad era que a él eso lo traía sin cuidado pero iba a aprovechar ese momento para reunirse con su tío.

\- ¿Luke? Tenemos que hablar - le soltó en cuanto lo encontró.

\- Lo se Ben - respondió el hombre mayor que también había sentido la perturbación unas horas atrás y había estado esperando a que su sobrino lo abordara.

\- Te espero en la sala que está junto a mis aposentos - el príncipe quería comunicarse también con su abuelo y su madre ya que quería que todo estuviera listo para su arribo a Naboo junto con Rey.

Naboo:

En otro punto lejano un Jedi había interrumpido su meditación al sentir la oscuridad llamándolo de nuevo, abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente, el momento de la verdad estaba cerca, lo único que lamentaba era que su nieto sufriría las consecuencias directas de esa eterna batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad. Anakin Skywalker estaba seguro de que una guerra se acercaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no está vez.

\- Lo siento Ben, pensé que esto no te alcanzaría pero es obvio que me equivoqué.

\- ¿Con quién hablas joven padawan? - el fantasma de la fuerza se acercó a Anakin y se sentó junto a el.

\- Con nadie maestro solo pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Ese poder oscuro moviéndose?

\- Si - respondió el Jedi - ¿Me pregunto por qué no atacó antes?

\- Debió sentir el despertar en la fuerza de Rey, yo lo sentí, tu también lo sentiste.

\- Si, solo espero que mi nieto sea un buen maestro y un buen protector.

\- Lo será, tu puedes ayudarlo y Luke también.

\- Espero que tenga razón maestro.

El fantasma tocó el hombro de su antiguo aprendiz y así como había llegado se desvaneció dejando a Anakin más pensativo que al principio.

Salió al jardín del palacio y se quedó mirando al horizonte recordando cuando había estado a punto de caer en la trampa de Palpatine, solo el amor y la paciencia de Padmé habían podido mantenerlo cuerdo, eso y la esperanza de una profecía que si se cumplía traería equilibrio a la fuerza, parte de esa profecía ya se había cumplido pero faltaba lo más difícil entró de nuevo al palacio tomó al Porg del cual no se separaba y fue en busca de Leia, tenía que hablar con Ben lo antes posible.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer Luke? ¿Cómo puedo protejerla?

\- Ben tranquilízate.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Pensé que solo debía protegerla de Phasma y kydel pero esto es peor!

\- Hijo sabias que era posible que esto sucediera.

\- Si papá pero no tan pronto.

Han le puso una mano a su hijo en el hombro tratando de darle apoyo, la verdad era que el no entendía mucho eso de la fuerza pero entendía del amor y la desesperación de Ben al saber que la mujer que amaba corría peligro.

\- Ben, estamos contigo, todos nosotros te ayudaremos a protegerla y contigo como su maestro ella aprenderá rápido.

\- Eso es verdad - dijo Luke estándo de acuerdo con Han - Rey es tu igual en la fuerza Ben, solo tiene que aprender.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

\- Tal vez por qué ella apenas tuvo su despertar en la fuerza y también porque estaba muy lejos para sentir su presencia.

\- Yo la sentí Luke.

\- Contigo fue diferente Ben, ella es tu alma gemela bien podías haberla sentido a cien galaxias de distancia.

Ben sonrió dandole la razón a su tío por qué era verdad, la conexión que él tenía con Rey sobrepasaba todo lo inimaginable.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer? - se pasó las manos por el cabello y el cuello.

\- Ser fuerte Ben Solo Skywalker por ella y por ti mismo, la fuerza te está poniendo a prueba demuestra de que estás hecho.

Las palabras de Han le hicieron dar un respingo, el tenía razón era el momento de empezar a hacerle honor a sus apellidos, por sus venas corría la sangre de dos de los hombres más valientes de la galaxia, el Jedi que había roto las reglas para casarse con una Reina y el contrabandista que había tenido el valor de conquistar a una princesa, ahora el debía demostrar que era capaz de proteger a la mujer que amaba.

\- Gracias papá, Luke, se que me estoy comportando como un idiota pero es que cuando se trata de Rey yo...

\- Lo sabemos hijo, ella es tu debilidad.

\- Si papá, ella es mi única debilidad y también mi fortaleza...

Un soldado interrumpió a Ben cuando llegó a decirle que la comunicación con su madre estaba lista.

Esperó a tener la imagen frente a el y sonrió al ver el rostro de Leia después de casi un año.

\- ¡Ben, hijo! - la cara de alegría de su madre era lo que el necesitaba justo en ese momento.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¿Dónde están? ¿Tardan mucho para llegar a Naboo?

\- Estamos cerca de Takodana, Padmé quiso pasar a buscar ya sabes a quien.

\- Tu abuela siempre saliéndose con la suya.

\- Ya la conoces mamá, ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Esperándolos con ansias hijo, ¿Dónde está ella? No, no me digas, ¿Tu abuela la secuestró?

\- Algo así - respondió Ben con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- Pronto la verás madre, solo puedo decirte que Padmé la adora.

\- ¿Y tú hijo?

\- Ella es mi vida mamá - respondió Ben simplemente.

\- Entiendo, me alegro mucho por ti hijo.

\- Mamá yo...

\- Lo se hijo pero no te preocupes ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Y mi abuelo?

\- Fueron a buscarlo...- unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron a Leia.

Anakin entro a la habitación agitado pues cuando iba en busca de su hija una doncella le había informado que ella lo esperaba por qué el príncipe quería hablar con el y por ir corriendo prácticamente se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle del Porg.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¡Abuelo...! - de pronto Ben reparó en el pequeño animal - ¿Que hace un Porg en tu hombro?

Anakin y Leia intercambiaron miradas de resignación.

\- Bueno Ben verás...yo...no pudimos evitarlo. 

\- ¿Es para Rey?

La expresión en el rostro de Anakin le dió a Ben la respuesta.

\- ¡Padmé! - exclamó él príncipe cuando cayó en la cuenta.

\- Tratamos de detenerla Ben pero no pudimos - explicó Leia apesumbrada. 

\- ¿Acaso alguien ha podido detenerla alguna vez?

Todos, Anakin, Leia, Han y Luke negaron como respuesta y Ben se tapó el rostro con las manos.

\- Lo que me faltaba...

\- Olvídate del Porg por un momento hay cosas más importantes que resolver.

\- Tienes razón abuelo pero tú esposa me va a tener que dar una explicación.

\- ¿Cómo estás ella?

\- Acaparando a mi mujer.

Esa respuesta dejó a Leia con la boca abierta y claramente molesta con su retoño.

\- ¿Ben Solo Skywalker te atreviste?

\- ¡Mamá por favor! - exclamó él príncipe con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡Leia por favor! - exclamó Han al mismo tiempo en defensa de su hijo.

La Reina los fulminó con la mirada desde el otro lado de la imagen.

\- ¿Pueden dejar esa discusión para después? - Luke intervino antes de que su hermana hiciera un drama y Ben perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Es verdad tu hermano tiene razón luego lo cuelgas hija ahora hay cosas que discutir.

Leía de dió una última mirada amenazante a Ben y se sentó al lado de Anakin. 

\- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? - preguntó Luke mirando a todos.

\- ¿Abuelo te referías a lo que pasó hace unas horas cuando me dijiste que el lado oscuro de la fuerza despertaría?

\- Si, es posible que haya sentido el despertar en la fuerza de Rey.

\- Eso es lo que yo pienso también - Luke intervino en la charla - lo que no entiendo es el mensaje que le llegó a Ben.

\- ¿Que mensaje?

\- Será mejor que eso lo hablemos al llegar a Naboo abuelo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ben?

\- Si, tengo la sospecha de que Padmé sabe de qué se trata.

\- Es posible que tengas razón - Anakin conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para sospechar lo mismo que Ben.

\- Tu la conoces mejor que yo.

\- No estes tan seguro, después de tantos años todavía es capaz de sorprenderme.

\- Si tú lo dices abuelo pero aún así es mejor hablar de eso cuando estemos en Naboo.

\- Está bien ahora...

Leia interrumpió a su padre antes de que terminara de hablar y se puso frente a la imagen de su hijo.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Ben Solo.

\- Lo sé madre pero ¿Antes de eso podrías...?

\- ¿Que? ¿Organizar una boda relámpago?

\- ¡No es una boda relámpago!

\- Yo ya no pinto nada aquí - dijo Luke caminando a la salida.

\- Yo tampoco- Han siguió el mismo camino que Luke y se dieron a la fuga.

\- ¡Claro que sí es una boda relámpago! - Leia seguia increpando a Ben.

\- ¡Un momento! - Anakin veía a su hija y nieto discutir como casi siempre - ¿Cómo es que pasamos de discutir algo tan serio a organizar una boda? ¿Es que acaso no te casaste ya?

\- No, Luke y mi papá me convencieron de esperar hasta llegar a Naboo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dices que es una boda relámpago? - Leia vio a su padre con molestia pero aún así le respondió.

\- No lo entenderías padre.

\- Yo...mejor iré a alimentar al Porg - Anakin se dió a la fuga también dejando a Ben a merced de Leia.

\- Mamá por favor ahora no, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, cuando lleguemos a casa me reclamas todos lo que quieras ¿Si?

\- Está bien, pero tú muchacho sinvergüenza pero me vas a escuchar cuando llegues.

\- Si madre - respondió Ben ante el regaño de Leia se despidió de ella y cortó la comunicación.

Estaba por salir de la sala cuando sintió a Rey cerca y decidió esperar a que llegara para hablar con ella pero cuando entró el se olvidó de todo al ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban pálidas.

\- ¡Ben! - Rey se abrazó a el y dejo salir el llanto reprimido.

\- ¿Que pasa mi amor? - Ben tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos y al unir sus frentes lo supo, el mal la acechaba, y ella no sabía cómo bloquearlo...


	31. Sin besos

Y si nos perdemos juntos?  
En las nubes, en el viento.  
Y si nos perdemos juntos?  
Para amarnos sin tormentos.

( De mi autoría )

-

-

Rey seguia llorando abrazada a Ben, las voces que había escuchado en su cabeza unos minutos antes se habían ido pero aún así seguía teniendo miedo y mucho.

\- Rey mírame.

\- ¡Esas voces son horribles Ben!

\- Lo se mi amor, las escuché.

\- ¿Pero por que las escucho yo?

\- No estoy seguro pero creo que es por qué siente tu poder.

\- ¿Quien?

\- El lado oscuro de la fuerza.

\- No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Es todo lo que está mal en la galaxia.

\- ¿Es lo que en mi mundo llamarían las fuerzas del mal?

\- Algo así.

\- ¡Tengo miedo Ben!

\- Es normal que lo tengas pero no estas sola Rey.

\- Lo se, te tengo a ti.

\- Siempre ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

Rey levantó la cara manchada por las lágrimas y la preocupación que vio en los ojos de Ben la afligió un poco mas de lo que ya estaba.

\- Si - respondió bajito y volvió a esconder la cara en el cuello del príncipe.

\- Todo va a estar bien mi amor, no voy a permitir que nada te lastime.

\- Pero esas voces...eran horribles.

\- Lo se, pero te voy a enseñar a bloquearlas.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

\- Si pequeña, pero mientras aprendes por favor no te separes de mi.

\- Pero tu abuela...-

\- Yo me encargo de mi abuela, tu seguridad y tranquilidad son más importantes para mí.

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo aquí?

\- Estaba hablando con mi madre y con mi abuelo.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Rey mi amor no te preocupes ellos te van a amar así como Padmé y Han, y Luke.

\- Si, el es todo un personaje.

\- ¿Luke?

\- ¿Siempre es tan serio?

\- Que yo recuerde si.

\- Da miedo.

\- Olvídate de el y vamos a comer, muero de hambre y tú necesitas descansar unas horas de las clases de mi abuela.

\- La verdad es que no se lo toma muy en serio - Rey recordó el consejo de Padmé de mandar el protocolo a la porra y ser ella misma y volvió a sonreír.

\- Así me gustas más.

Rey vio al príncipe con amor y el la tomó de las mejillas para besarla en la frente.

\- Te amo Ben.

\- Lo se princesa, yo también te amo.

\- ¿En dónde vamos a comer?

\- En nuestra habitación, quiero estar a solas contigo últimamente hay mucha gente alrededor.

El gesto de frustración en el rostro de Ben hizo sonreír más a Rey que lo abrazó por la cintura mientras iban a sus aposentos.

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Que mi amor? - cuando entraron a la habitación el se despojó del cinto con sus armas y de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Que es un Porg?

Las alarmas se encendieron en la cabeza de Ben pero volteó a ver a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

\- Escuché que tu papá le decía a la abuela que tú ya sabías del Porg.

El suspiro del príncipe desconcertó a Rey que se acercó con cautela a el.

\- ¿Es algo malo?

\- No pequeña, no es malo.

Fue a buscar una de las hologuias que tenía en la habitación y buscó hasta dar con la información que buscaba y se la entregó a Rey.

\- ¿Esto es un Porg? - el brillo en los ojos de Rey lo alertó.

\- Si, eso es un Porg.

\- ¡Que lindo! - Ben suspiró resignado a qué tendría un Porg populando por su habitación.

Ella le entregó la hologuia y también se quitó la túnica, había empezado a usarlas cuando llegó a la nave pues le gustaban mucho y eran muy cómodas aunque también le gustaban mucho los vestidos. 

\- ¿Quieres que pida la comida? - preguntó Rey olvidando al Porg.

\- Por favor - Ben fue al cuarto de baño a echarse agua fría en la cara y pensando que otras sorpresas le esperaban al llegar a Naboo pero eso no le importaba mientras pudiera mantener a Rey a salvo.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Han ya casi es la hora de las comida ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los chicos?

\- Será mejor que los dejemos solos por ahora madre.

\- ¿Por qué Luke, acaso paso algo?

\- El lado oscuro de la fuerza ya empezó a atacar a Rey, es mejor que por ahora ella permanezca junto a Ben.

\- ¿Cuando fue eso?

Hace unos minutos, lo sentí pero también sentí a Ben cerca de ella por eso no acudí a verla.

\- Tal vez fue cuando salió de aquí, iba muy apresurada.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- No, solo se levantó y dijo que tenía que ver a Ben.

Padmé empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sumida en sus pensamientos y Han intercambió una mirada con Luke que se acercó a ella con cautela.

\- ¿Madre? ¿ Tu sabes más de lo que nos has dicho verdad?

Ella detuvo su andar pero no volteó a ver a los hombres que esperaban su respuesta.

\- Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo Luke.

\- ¿Todo madre? ¿También por qué el sable y el collar aparecieron en un lugar tan alejado en el universo?

\- Luke por favor ahora no.

\- Está bien es tu secreto tú sabrás cuando revelarlo.

\- No es mi secreto y lo único importante es que Rey ya está junto a Ben.

\- Aún me sorprende que apesar de estar tan lejos el la haya sentido.

\- Y encontrado - Han que jugaba con un par de dados dorados hablo haciendo que su suegra y su cuñado voltearan a verlo.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - Luke se levantó de dónde estaba sentado y se acercó a Han

\- ¿Acaso ustedes no se lo han preguntado?

\- No había pensado en eso.

\- Hay algo extraño en todo esto, ya me explicaron lo de las almas gemelas y todo eso y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo fue que la encontró?

\- ¿Por medio de la fuerza?

\- No sé, tu eres el Jedi.

\- Habrá que preguntarle a Ben.

\- Tienen razón pero más tarde - dijo Padmé saliendo de la sala - ahora vamos a comer.

Pero la Reina no estaba tan tranquila como parecía pues recordaba un charla de hacía ya muchos años.

\- Ya no voy a poder guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo más Milena - pensó Padmé para si.

\- ¿Madre estás bien?

La voz de Luke la saco de sus cavilaciones y respondió con un suspiro pesaroso.

\- Si, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Espero que al llegar al Naboo las cosas mejoren.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Luke.

\- ¿Por que no?

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste de Phasma y su hija? - preguntó Han con las cejas arqueadas.

El epíteto poco femenino que soltó Padmé dejó a los dos hombres con la boca abierta y la siguieron en silencio sin decir una palabra más.

~~~~~~~~~~

Takodana

Una mujer paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, parecía que de un momento saldría corriendo para huir lejos pues el miedo podía verse en sus ojos y en el temblor de sus manos.

Una pequeña mujer con el rostro lleno de arrugas se puso frente a ella para detener el frenético andar.

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- Ella está cerca Maz.

\- ¿La sientes?

\- Si, pero "el" también.

\- Lo siento tanto, todo lo que hiciste para protegerla...

\- Yo sabía que algún día el príncipe la encontraría Maz, no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer? - Maz tomó a la nerviosa mujer de la mano.

\- ¡No se! Tengo tantas ganas de verla pero también miedo.

\- Milena, La profecía se está cumpliendo ¿No crees que es tiempo de que dejes de esconderte?

\- Es que...

\- Piénsalo tienes tiempo antes de que te encuentres con ella.

\- No Maz, no tengo tiempo ellos llegaran en unas horas.

\- ¿Vienen para acá?

\- Si, mi hija vuelve a casa.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Dónde está Padmé?

\- ¿Atormentando a Poe, a Hux? - Luke levantó la vista del libro que tenía el las manos - No sé Ben ya sabes que ella hace lo que le da la gana.

\- ¡Rayos!

¿Que pasa? ¿Y dónde está Rey? No deberías dejarla sola.

\- No te preocupes tío ella está en la habitación de aquí al lado con Amina, en cuanto a Padmé la busco por qué quiero preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Se trata del misterioso mensaje?

\- Si, nada me quita de la cabeza que ella sabe de qué se trata.

\- Ben, es Padmé Amidala de quién estamos hablando, no te va a decir nada.

El príncipe se desinfló como un globo y ya iba saliendo cuando Luke lo detuvo.

\- No te vayas, quiero preguntarte algo.

\- Tu dirás tío.

¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Rey?

\- ¿Que?

\- Es que Han nos hizo ver que es muy extraño que hayas dado con ella sin saber dónde estaba ni como llegar a ese lugar.

\- Yo soñaba con ella tío.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos, lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

\- El sable me guió, 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ella tenía el otro, lo supe el día que decidí ir a buscarla.

\- Es muy extraño en verdad.

\- Si, investigue un poco acerca de lo que había más allá del borde exterior de la galaxia, no es mucha la información que hay pero los antiguos viajeros dejaron registros.

\- Pensé que eso eran solo leyendas.

\- No tío, todo eso es real, el último viaje interestelar del que había registro es de hace apenas 19 años. 

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, ¿Acaso no sabías de esos viajes?

\- Ya te dije que pensé que eran leyendas.

\- Si pues parte de esa leyenda es de carne y hueso y esta en la habitación de al lado.

\- Les voy a preguntar a los fantasmas de la fuerza.

\- Los fantasmas de la fuerza solo se aparecen y revelan algo cuando les conviene Luke ¿Por qué crees que ahora dirán algo?

\- ¡No seas irrespetuoso niño!

\- Es la verdad, si yo no hubiera leído sobre la Diada en los antiguos textos Jedi no tendría a Rey conmigo.

\- Aún así le preguntaré al maestro Yoda.

\- Pues espero que tengas suerte y no te salga con uno de sus discursos enredados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar allá?

\- Cuatro o cinco meses, no se ¿Por que?

\- Tardaron menos tiempo en volver.

\- Es que ya teníamos una ruta trazada, veras cuando nos fuimos de Naboo yo había investigado un poco de la galaxia a dónde íbamos pero no sabía exactamente dónde estaba así que tuvimos un par de contratiempos.

\- Pero lograron llegar.

\- Si cuando ya estábamos relativamente cerca el sable empezó a guiarme.

\- ¿Dónde está el otro sable?

\- En mi habitación.

\- ¿Y el color?

\- Normal como siempre.

\- ¡Vaya! Bueno ya veremos qué me dice el maestro Yoda acerca de esos viajes, tenemos que documentarnos más en cuanto a eso.

\- Si tú lo dices pero no creo que consigas mucho de el.

\- Ya te dije que tengas mas respeto niño.

\- En fin me voy - Ben no hizo caso del regaño de su tío y fue en busca de Rey.

\- ¿Rey vienes conmigo? - pregunto asomándose a la sala donde estaban ella y Amina.

\- ¿A dónde? - la chica abandonó la posición de loto en la que estaba sentada mientras Amina se despedía y salía apresurada.

\- Al puente, siempre que he querido llevarte ahí surge algo.

\- ¿Cómo que me beses en el ascensor?

\- Eeehhh si - la sonrisa picara de Ben hizo sonrojar a Rey y lo tomó de la mano con mirada amenazante.

\- Entonces Ben Solo hoy no habrá besos hasta la hora de dormir.

\- ¿Que? ¡Princesa no puedes hacerme esto!

\- Si señor, si puedo, sin besos hasta que estemos seguros en nuestra habitación.

\- ¡Rey!

\- Vamos que quiero conocer los dominios de Hux.

\- Te vas a llevar una sorpresa - le dijo siguiéndola.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Ya verás.

\- ¿No me vas a decir?

Entraron en el ascensor y Ben abrazó a Rey riendo, quería darle momentos alegres antes de llegar a Naboo pues no sabía que cambios tendría su convivencia diaria con ella, sabía que no podía monopolizar su compañía pero no podía evitar sentirse posesivo con ella pero en los tres meses que habían pasado desde el día que la encontró se había convertido en su razón de ser, ya no concebía su vida sin ella.

\- Te amo Rey.

Se lo decía muchas veces al día pero ella amaba como sonaban esas palabras en la masculina voz, suspiró y se entregó al abrazo no sin antes recordarle con voz amenazante...

\- Sin besos Ben Solo ya lo sabes.


	32. Un extraño encuentro

Otras personas nos retrasaron,   
pero al fin nos encontramos...  
  
( Andrés Ixtepan )

-

-

Takodana

Maz Katana atendía su bar como todos los días junto con su ayudante la cual cubría su rostro con un grueso velo que solo dejaba ver sus ojos color verde claro, hablaban en voz baja cuando uno de los droides de Maz le avisó que alguien quería hablar con ella, esta dejó la barra por un momento a cargo de un Gungan que estaba como refugiado en el planeta y que le ayudaba en ocasiones en el negocio y fue tras R4-A22 junto con su extraña ayudante hasta una discreta habitación.

\- ¡Maz!

\- Esto es peligroso y lo sabes - le dijo la pequeña mujer al extraño al otro lado de la pantalla.

\- Si, pero quiero saber cómo está ella.

\- Físicamente bien, lo que me preocupa es su alma herida - respondío la pequeña mujer al ver cómo Milena descubría su rostro lleno de tristeza.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo no sufro? ¡Perdí a mi familia Maz!

\- Lo se, lo siento.

\- No, está bien, perdóname tu a mi, esto es muy difícil de sobrellevar, y más aún con la noticia que me dió mi padre.

\- La princesa vuelve a casa.

\- ¡Si! no sirvió de nada separarnos de ella y esconderla.

\- Su destino estaba marcado desde el día que fue concebída, nada se puede hacer ante los designios de la fuerza.

\- ¿Pero por qué ella Maz? 

\- ¿Ironías de la fuerza? Tu bien sabes que no hay luz sin oscuridad, así mismo Ben Solo no puede vivir sin Rey...

\- ¡No lo digas! Ella es solo Rey, no tiene por qué cargar con el peso de un apellido maldito.

Está bien ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- Trataré de frenar a mi padre lo más que pueda y espero que los Skywalker puedan protegerla de lo que sea que el este planeando.

\- Lo harán, no lo dudes.

\- ¿Milena?

\- No te preocupes más por ella muy pronto su corazón herido empezara a sanar.

\- Eso espero Maz, eso espero.

La comunicación se cortó y Milena salió de entre las sombras.

\- Aleck - murmuró con melancólia.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo van a dejar de huir y enfrentar el vejete maligno para defender a su retoño?

\- ¡Maz!

\- Deberían hacer un frente unido con los Skywalker.

\- No es tan fácil.

\- Un Skywalker trae a tu hija de vuelta a casa, si fue fácil para el príncipe Ben dar con ella en ese lugar a donde fuiste a esconderla, será más fácil para el protegerla si le dices la verdad.

\- Debo esperar a ver si ella vino con el por voluntad propia o la trajo consigo a la fuerza.

\- Del príncipe lo creo todo menos que sea capaz de forzar a una mujer.

\- Perdón Maz pero es que estoy muy nerviosa, no sé si pueda reprimir el deseo de abrazarla, de decirle que soy su madre.

\- ¿Por qué no sales a tomar un poco de aire? Te hará bien despejarte.

\- Creo que eso haré, gracias Maz.

La pequeña mujer se quedó viendo como Milena salia, ella no era sensible a la fuerza pero sabía mucho acerca de cómo funcionaba y esta había sido sabía al unir a los descendientes de dos familias enemistadas por tantos años.

\- La fuerza es sabía príncipe Ben pero me temo que a ti te ha tocado la parte más difícil - con esas palabras fue a prepararse para la llegada de los visitantes, no tenía idea de por qué habían decidido pasar por su planeta antes de llegar a Naboo pero los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Que pasa abuela?

El príncipe estaba esperando a que rey terminara de cambiarse de ropa pues le había dicho bajarían al planeta al que estaban por llegar y que podían dar un paseo y se había emocionado mucho.

\- Ya estamos llegando a Takodana ¿Dónde está Rey?

\- En un momento viene ¿Abuela que estás tramando? - preguntó al verla algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Yo? Nada Ben.

El conocía a Padmé y aunque por alguna extraña razón no podía entrar en su cabeza como con los demás sabía cuando estaba ocultando algo.

\- Te conozco Padmé Amidala, tu expresión de inocencia no me engaña desde ayer te noto inquieta.

\- Ben por favor no insistas, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es nada malo, al menos no por ahora.

\- Está bien, voy a confíar en ti como siempre aunque después me arrepienta.

\- ¡No seas grosero!

\- ¿Que pasa?

Enfrascados como estaban en la discusión Ben y Padmé no se habían dado cuenta que Rey estaba frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura.

\- Nada mi amor.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Vamos, ya estamos llegando - la tomó de la mano y Rey se dejo llevar, la verdad era que estaba ansiosa por bajar un par de horas de la nave, extrañaba sentir la tierra bajo sus pies y el aire en su cara, así fuera caliente como el del desierto donde vivió por tantos años.

Subieron al Alcón Milenario dónde ya los esperaban Amina con Jannah, Rose, Zorii y Han y Poe pilotando la nave, Rey busco a Finn y a los niños pero no estaban y le preguntó a una de las chicas por ellos.

\- Ellos no vienen princesa, es por seguridad.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Rey Ben se acercó a ella, tendría que hablar con Finn, ya no podía seguir posponiendo esa charla por más tiempo o le traería muchos problemas con Rey.

\- ¿Ben por qué...?

\- No te preocupes Rey, es un procedimiento normal en estos casos y es para protección de los pequeños, no es que estemos esperando que algo malo pase pero es mejor tomar las precauciones necesarias.

\- Entiendo ¿Pero Finn por qué no viene?

\- El prefirió quedarse princesa - le respondió Amina intercambiando una mirada con Ben.

Rey suspiró, se estaba dando cuenta de la manera de actuar de Finn y no le gustaba, Rose y la otras chica estaban bien y se veían felices pero fin tenía una actitud que dejaba mucho que desear y eso la entristecía.

Ben la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a la cabina del Alcón para distraerla y para mostrarle el planeta al cual estaban entrando.

\- Mira mi amor.

\- Es tan... verde.

\- Tu planeta también es verde.

\- No así Ben o por lo menos yo no lo ví así, viví muchos años en un desierto y la única vez que estuve en un bosque fue por la noche ¿Recuerdas?

\- Es verdad lo había olvidado, te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será diferente Rey.

Después de que Han aterrizara la nave todos se prepararon para descender de la nave empezando por Padmé que tomo a Rey de la mano sin hacer caso de las protestas de Ben pero al poner ella los pies fuera de la nave su cara de felicidad no tuvo precio.

Rey veía todo con los ojos brillantes, caminó y observó el bosque que bordeaba el castillo y el príncipe no desaprovechó la oportunidad, se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído...

\- Corre.

Rey no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al bosque seguida de Ben que le dió unos segundos de ventaja, la siguió por unos metros hasta que le dió alcance y tomándola de la cintura la levantó para dar vueltas con ella.

\- ¡Ben!

Estaba mareada pero feliz cuando el la dejo en el suelo y la envolvió en sus brazos para sostenerla.

\- ¡Esto es hermoso!

\- Tu también lo eres.

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados, en silencio hasta que ella se acomodo para mirarlo de frente.

\- Gracias príncipe Ben.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo.

\- ¿Que es todo para ti Rey?

\- Tú.

Una simple respuesta que para Ben era más valiosa que todas las riquezas que pudiera poseer, tan valiosa cómo la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Le tomó el rostro con una mano y la besó con ardor, la abrazó más fuerte para hacerle sentir el deseo que siempre despertaba en el solo con tocarlo, Rey le pasó los brazos por el cuello y correspondió al beso olvidando por un momento que no estaban en la nave.

Después de un par de minutos o más no sabía, Ben fue soltando el abrazo para después liberar los labios de Rey que habían quedado inflamados y húmedos lo cual lo volvía loco pero viendo dónde estaban solo le dió un beso más y la abrazó otra vez hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron.

Mientras a lo lejos Milena observaba a la amorosa pareja sin saber quienes eran y decidió volver al castillo para darles privacidad cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Ben! ¡Rey!

Cuando Rey había salido corriendo todos se habían sorprendido hasta que vieron la sonrisa del príncipe que salió corriendo tras ella un momento después sin ver qué Maz había salido a recibirlos.

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - preguntó la pequeña mujer al ver desaparecer a Ben entre los árboles.

\- Creo que mi hijo va a jugar a las escondidas con su prometida.

Maz levantó las cejas al escuchar a Han Solo y miró a Padmé esperando una respuesta.

\- Está enamorado - respondió esta y fue tras ellos.

\- ¿Ben?

Padmé apareció entre los árboles buscandolos y fue entonces que Milena supo que aquellos que se abrazaban con tanto amor eran el príncipe Ben y...su hija, fue tal la impresión que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, se apoyó de un árbol y por un momento se olvidó de ocular su firma en la fuerza.

Ben sintió la extraña presencia y buscó entre los árboles hasta encontrarla, el cúmulo de sentimientos que percibió en la mujer lo alertó, sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella y supo la verdad o parte de la verdad, era un bruja de Dathomir y la madre de Rey, Milena al verse descubierta corrió para perderse entre los árboles y llegar a su refugio dentro del castillo de Maz.

Abrazó a Rey más fuerte como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarla de sus brazos y volteó a ver a su abuela furioso.

\- Hijo...

\- Vamos con Maz abuela - Ben trató de controlar el tono de su voz pero por dentro tenia ganas de destrozar el bosque entero.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Rey en un lamento.

\- Más tarde podemos volver, ahora tenemos que saludar a alguien.

Padmé fue de regreso al castillo pensando que Ben tenía razones para estar tan molesto aunque molesto era una palabra suave para describirlo en ese momento, estaba furioso, Milena había sido muy descuidada pero la entendía, hacía muchos años que no veía a su hija.

Al salir del bosque Han los esperaba y al ver la expresión de su hijo supo que las cosas no iban nada bien pero guardó silencio y caminó con ellos rumbo al castillo. Maz los esperaba dentro dónde todos los demás estaban sentados en torno a una mesa repleta de comida, bebidas y cosas extrañas.

Todo era por extraño ahí, Rey veía a todos lados sorprendida, todos esos relatos que había escuchado en el lugar donde había crecido eran verdad, dió un paso atrás pero Ben y Padmé la detuvieron y la hicieron avanzar.

\- Estás a salvo - le susurró el al oído.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada! - se escuchó una voz potente y Rey se sobresaltó de nuevo al ver a la pequeña mujer que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Maz.

\- ¡Ben Solo! ¿Que haces tú aquí?

\- Pregúntale a ella - respondió el aludido señalando a Padmé.

Han aprovechó que la atención estaba puesta en su hijo y fue a dónde estaban Poe y Amina con las chicas y se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

\- Nunca imaginé que todo esto en verdad existiera - dijo Rose que estaba sentada junto a Poe y este sonrió de forma maligna.

\- Mira ese de allá - Rose volteó y vio a un ser extraño parecido a un pulpo terrestre.

\- Da miedo - la chica se pegó más al hombre que siguió hablando.

\- Es un Parwan de un planeta llamado Parwa y acostumbran comer humanos.

La cara de susto de Rose junto con la de Jannah y Zorii fue tal que Poe no aguantó y soltó la carcajada.

\- Deberían ver sus caras - les dijo Amina riendo también - no le hagan caso, nadie aquí come humanos.

La chicas se quedaron más tranquilas pero no dejaron de estar alertas.

Mientras Rey había empezado a sentir algo extraño y a la vez familiar.

\- Ben yo... siento que ya conozco este lugar.

Padmé y Maz se miraron y Ben llevo a Rey a un lugar apartado de todo el bullicio que había en el bar.

\- Habla Padmé - ordenó Ben cuando entraron en una habitación donde los había llevado Maz para tener más privacidad y ayudó a Rey a sentarse pues el cuerpo le temblaba.

Un ruido en la puerta alertó al príncipe que al ver que Rey se ponía de pie la cubrió con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Milena! - Padmé se acercó a saludar a la extraña que veía a Ben con súplica ya que este se negaba a apartarse.

\- Sácame de aquí Ben por favor - la súplica de Rey fue solo para los oídos de él y Maz que estaba junto a ellos y él no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla en sus brazos y salir con ella ignorando todo a su paso.

Padmé abrazó a Milena que sonrió levemente al comprobar que para el príncipe el bienestar de Rey era lo principal.

\- ¿La ama verdad?

\- Más que a su propia vida Milena.

\- Entonces es tiempo de revelar todo.

\- Si y para eso vendrás conmigo a Naboo y tú también Maz.

\- Pero Padmé el príncipe no va a permitir que me acerque a Rey.

\- Lo hará no te preocupes, cuando se le pase la impresión.

\- ¿Impresión? ¡Está furioso!

Ben salió del castillo, subió al Alcón Milenario y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Rey en sus piernas.

\- ¿Quieres volver al crucero pequeña?

\- ¿Tu no me vas a abandonar verdad?

Ben no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso pero le respondió de inmediato.

\- ¡Claro que no! Sería como sacarme el corazón del pecho.

\- ¡Tengo mucho miedo Ben! 

\- Lo se mi amor pero no estás sola, yo estoy contigo, siempre.

Se quedó con ella abrazandola hasta que sintió sus emociones en control.

\- Sonríe mi amor, quiero ver esa sonrisa y el brillo en tus ojos que tenías hace apenas unos minutos, no quiero verte triste.

Rey se acomodó en el regazo de Ben, le acarició el rostro y lo besó mientras en el castillo una madre se preparaba para enfrentarse a su hija y a un furioso y posesivo príncipe...


	33. Abandono

El tiempo nos dirá  
Lo que hoy no queremos oir...

( Andrés Ixtepan )

-

-

La galaxia, región desconocida.

Un día después de que Aleck hablara con Maz fue llamado a presentarse ante su creador, ni siquiera podía llamar padre a un ser como ese que dependía de robar la fuerza vital de los demás para poder vivir, aún se preguntaba por qué a él lo había dejado vivir tantos años, pero al estar frente a el lo supo, lo necesitaba para encontrar a su princesita.

\- Mi nieta volvió a casa.

\- Si señor.

Aleck veía a aquel ser maligno regocijarse en las nuevas noticias.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Al parecer cerca de Takodana.

\- Ve por ella.

Aleck salió del la sala sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, le había tomado mucho tiempo aprender a esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos, años de torturas y dolor pero había valido la pena. Ahora tenía que buscar la manera de avisar a Ben Solo que se fueran de dónde estuvieran cuánto antes.

\- Maz - murmuró para si - ella podrá avisarles.

Primero se cercioró de que ningun esbirro del Emperador lo estuviera espiando pues aunque hacía ya varios años que había dejado de hacerlo aún no se confiaba del todo

Fue rápidamente a su habitación y sacó el viejo transmisor que guardaba para comunicarse con su vieja amiga pero al momento sintió que algo no iba bien, solo tuvo tiempo de tomar su blaster y disparar antes de recibir él mismo un disparo en el hombro, vio al esbirro de su creador acercarse lentamente a él.

\- Hacía ya un tiempo que venía sospechando de ti príncipe Aleck pero el Emperador no quiso creerme.

\- Dracco.

\- ¡No te mereces el título de príncipe heredero, eres un traidor!

\- No se de qué hablas.

\- Siempre supiste dónde estaba la princesa.

\- ¿Ah sí? 

\- ¡Si! Y se lo voy a demostrar a nuestro padre.

\- ¿Siempre has querido ocupar mi lugar verdad?

\- Soy mejor que tú, en todo, lo único bueno que has hecho fue matar a esa bruja cuando volvió sin la niña.

\- ¿Supongo que irás a decirselo? 

\- Así es, pero antes voy a terminar contigo y después de presentarle tu cadáver a nuestro padre le entregaré a la princesa, ya envié a un escuadrón a buscarla, cuando la tenga frente a él me dará el reconocimiento que merezco.

La furia se apoderó de Aleck al escuchar a Dracco pero aguantó y cuando este se acercó lo suficiente lo último que vio fue el destello rojo del sable láser que lo atravezó.

\- No mientras yo tenga vida hermano.

\- Nuestro padre... lo sabrá.

\- Tal vez, pero no ahora.

Cuando los ojos de su hermano quedaron vacios, sin vida, Aleck retiró su sable láser,

Buscó a su droide de protocolo por la habitación y lo encontró desmembrado, por eso es que no le había avisado acerca del peligro.

Aleck ignorando el dolor del hombro buscó en la esquina norte de su habitación la puerta del tunel secreto que había construido hacía ya algunos años para casos de emergencia, arrastró el cuerpo de su hermano y lo dejo escondido en lo más profundo y oscuro, no lo encontrarían en mucho tiempo, se deshizo también de sus ropas manchadas de sangre y volvió a su habitación a vestirse.

Vio las partes de su droide y decidió dejarlo así por el momento. Tomó el transmisor y volvió al túnel nuevamente y subió por una estrecha escalera hasta un punto en específico en hizo el llamado, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme veía por la ventana hacia el Halcón Milenario, había pensado que Ben se iría dejándolos a todos ahí pero al parecer por muy furioso que estuviera no olvidaba sus buenos modales.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Rell?

\- Sus días están por terminar Padmé - la mirada triste de Milena se empañó al recordar a su hermana.

\- Me gustaría despedirme de ella, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

\- Yo también, pero no creo que quiera salir de Endor.

\- Tal vez podamos ir a visitarla.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si pero no ahora, primero iremos a Naboo, no quiero colmar más la paciencia de mi nieto.

\- Tienes razón Padmé es mejor darse prisa.

Milena y Maz se apresuraron a dejar todo en orden en el castillo para partir junto con Padmé en el crucero del príncipe, siempre y cuando el las dejara subir claro.

\- ¿Estás segura de ésto Padmé?

\- Si Milena es tiempo de que te enfrentes a tu pasado y a tu hija.

\- ¡Me va a odiar! - se lamentó la mujer sentándose en la cama.

\- Tal vez en un principio lo haga.

\- No ayudas mucho Padmé- reprendió Maz a la mujer que veía por la ventana.

\- No le voy a mentir Maz y lo sabes.

\- Le mentiste a tu familia.

\- Por qué era necesario, yo no podía interferir con lo que Ben decidiera o no hacer en cuanto a Rey se refería.

\- En eso tienes razón.

\- El se enamoró de ella aún sin conocerla, la ama más que a su vida.

\- Es bueno saber que la va a proteger de lo que sea.

\- No lo dudes Milena, no lo dudes.

Estaban terminando de preparar el equipaje cuando el droide de Maz entró apresurado.

\- ¿Por qué el escándalo R4?

Lo que el droide le respondió a Maz puso a todas sobre aviso.

\- ¡Dense prisa es muy extraño que Aleck haga contacto tan pronto! - salió casi corriendo tras el droide hasta la pequeña habitación que usaba para las comunicaciones.

\- ¡Maz...!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila mi cielo?

Rey seguía aferrada a Ben sin querer soltarlo, sentía mucho temor de que el la abandonara.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Dime que fue lo que pasó allá Rey?

\- Esa mujer, siento que la conozco...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me provoca un sentimiento de abandono.

Ben juntó su frente con la de Rey y buscó en sus recuerdos, cuando había llegado con ella no le había tomado importancia al hecho de que solo había destellos de su niñez en el lugar donde creció pero ahora fue más atrás y se sorprendió al no encontrar nada, era como si no hubiera existido antes de eso, era claro que le habían borrado los recuerdos, pero había algo más y esa mujer llamada Milena era la responsable. 

\- Tengo miedo Ben.

\- Lo se Rey, puedo sentirlo, por favor creeme cuando te digo que jamás te voy a abandonar, nunca, tu eres mi razón de vivir.

\- Solo te tengo a ti.

Ben la abrazó más fuerte y no dijo nada, le levantó la cara y la beso de manera tierna.

\- Te amo Rey.

\- Y yo a ti Ben.

\- Ahora deja de llorar y sonríe ¿Si? - Ben la llevó a unos de los asientos y estaba por besarla de nuevo cuando el destello en las joyas de Rey lo alertó y actuó por puro instinto, ella también lo vio pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Poe qué vuelvan todos al Halcón!

\- ¿Por qué? 

Ben no estaba para preguntas e hizo lo que nunca o casi nunca hacía, gritó.

\- ¡Ahora!

Han y Amina se levantaron rápidamente pero no fue necesario que fueran por Padmé pues ella ya se acercaba con Maz y otra mujer desconocida para ellos.

\- ¡Todos a la nave!

La orden de padme fue obedecida al momento y todos en la mesa se levantaron para seguir a Amina fuera del castillo mientras Maz dejaba al Gungan a cargo de todo junto con R4-A22.

Cuándo llegaron al Halcón Milenario Padmé y Milena vieron a Ben salir de la cabina con Rey solo para darle órdenes a Poe que fue directo al cañón láser.

\- Quédate aquí - Ben dejó a rey con Amina y volvió a la cabina con Han.

Milena y Padmé vieron el brillo en las joyas de Rey e intercambiaron un mirada mientras Rose se acercaba a tomarle la mano pues unas semanas atrás se había enterado el por qué del brillo de el collar y el brazalete.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Ben se sentó en el asiento del copiloto para ayudar a su padre.

Mientras Han despegaba para salir del planeta Ben seguía dando órdenes a diestro y sinestro.

\- ¡Hux!

En el crucero Hux respondió rápido al llamado de Ben pues él era conocido por siempre guardar la calma.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¡Prepárate para irnos cuando lleguemos y que las tropas estén preparadas!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No preguntes Hux solo hazlo!

El pelirrojo levantó la ceja dudando seriamente de la cordura del príncipe pero se apresuró a cumplir la orden en el acto poniendo a toda la flota en alerta.

\- Tranquilízate Ben.

\- No lo haré hasta que estemos en el espacio a la velocidad luz.

\- ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

\- ¡Rey está en peligro padre tenemos que irnos de aquí ya!

Han no siguió cuestionando a Ben y salieron del planeta para alcanzar el crucero que solo estaba esperando que ellos abordaran fue entonces que Hux ordenó dar el salto al hiper espacio.

Después de un par de minutos Ben fue por Rey y bajó del Halcón con ella sin mirar a su abuela.

\- ¡Amina ven con nosotros!

La doncella vio a Padmé y sin tener opción fue tras el furioso príncipe dejando a padme con la sensación de haber traicionado la confianza de su nieto.

\- ¿Padmé? Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes Milena, yo sabía a lo que me estaba arriesgando.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, yo hablaré con mi nieto más tarde, vamos te daré una habitación, tu también Maz, vamos.

Las tres mujeres se fueron siguiendo al príncipe pero a una distancia prudente hasta llegar al area dónde estaban las habitaciones de Padmé que ordenó a sus doncellas que les dieran a Maz y a Milena las habitaciones junto a las de ella.

\- No pudimos traer nada Padmé.

\- No te preocupes por eso Milena,yo me encargo de todo.

Las doncellas llevaron a las mujeres a sus habitaciones mientras padme iba en busca Luke.

Ben también había llegado a su habitación con Rey, Amina había ido en busca de un té para ella.

\- ¿Ben que pasa? - Rey se sentó en la cama y observó como Ben caminaba de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sé mi vida, en verdad que no se.

\- Ella vino con la abuela.

\- Mi amor yo... - Ben se acercó a ella y la levantó para abrazarla - perdóname pero no podía negarme.

\- Lo se.

\- No tienes que verla si no quieres.

\- En algún momento tendré que hacerlo.

\- Puedo decirle a mi padre que las lleve...

\- ¡No! No es necesario.

\- ¿Que fue lo que sentiste al verla?

Rey se abrazó más fuerte a Ben y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

\- Mi amor dime.

\- Sentí que me estaba abandonando.

Las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas y Ben la dejo desahogarse otra vez mientras la tomaba en brazos y se recostaba con ella en la cama. No le dijo nada, solo la abrazó hasta que agotada de tanto llorar se quedó dormida aferrada a el.

Amina llegó con el té y algo para comer y Ben aprovechó para salir a buscar a su abuela.

\- Nadie entra a esta habitación Amina, nadie.

\- Si señor.

Se fue con la seguridad de que amina cumpliría su orden al pie de la letra y al llegar a las dependencias de su abuela la encontró en la sala con Han y Luke.

\- ¿Por qué abuela?

\- ¡Ben por favor!

\- ¿Por favor que? ¡Pudiste decirme, advertirme, sabías que esto podía pasar y aún así decidiste venir a Takodana!

\- ¡No podía Ben!

\- ¿No podías decirme que íbamos en busca de la madre de Rey?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¡Maldita sea Padmé dime qué es lo que estás ocultandome!

\- ¡Ben!

Han y Luke decidieron intervenir antes de que la fuerte discusión se saliera de control.

\- Hijo cálmate - Han le apretó el hombro a Ben que respiraba agitado.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían algo de esto?

Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza y vieron a la puerta donde Milena veía con temor al príncipe que también volteó al sentír la presencia.

\- Yo...yo soy...

\- ¡Ya se quien es usted, lo que quiero saber es por qué Rey estaba en ese lugar tan alejado!

\- ¡Ben por la fuerza cálmate!

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme abuela, no cuando la mujer que amo está en peligro y sufriendo!

\- Yo la lleve ahí para protegerla príncipe Ben - las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Milena.

\- ¿Protegerla dejandola abandonada y sufriendo?

-Por favor comprende - Milena se acercó a Ben con temor y tomó su mano - tenia que hacerlo, aunque se me partiera el corazón tenía que alejarla.

\- ¿De que? ¡Hablen ya!

\- De lo mismo que quiere hacerle daño ahora.

\- ¿Y quién o qué es lo que quiere hacerle daño?

\- Rey es nieta de Palpatine.

Ben se soltó del agarre de Milena y vio en sus ojos que no mentía, de todas las cosas que había esperado que dijera nunca imagino esa.

\- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste cuando supiste que iba por ella Padmé?

\- Por qué no estaba segura de que la encontrarias.

\- ¡Cuando nos recibiste hace dos días pudiste decirmelo!

\- Yo le pedí que guardara el secreto. 

Ben estaba entre las dos mujeres y veía de una a otra con reproche.

\- Usted es una hermana de la noche, pudo protegerla sin necesidad de abandonarla.

\- Estuvo a punto de morir, por eso fue que tome esa dolorosa decisión.

\- Algún día le diré todo lo que ella sufrió por esa decisión.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo solo para decir unas palabras.

\- No las quiero cerca de ella, a ninguna de las dos.

Y con eso se fue dejando en la sala un silencio sepulcral...


	34. El ataque

Todo fluye,  
Nada permanece...

( Heráclito )

-

-

Después de salir de la sala de Padmé Ben se dirigía a sus aposentos pero estaba tan furioso que decidió ir a entrenar un poco, necesitaba sacar toda esa energía negativa de su sistema, se sentía mal y no quería ver a Rey mientras estuviera así.

Milena sentía la furia de Ben y lo entendía pero se sentía culpable por qué también iba dirigida a Padme.

\- Lo siento tanto.

\- Lo se Milena.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer?

\- Esperar a qué se le pase el coraje - Padme señaló a la puerta por dónde había salido Ben.

\- No creo que se le pase pronto - Maz que se había mantenido al margen se acercó a Milena y la tomó de la mano.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta lo tonta y cobarde que fuí, me dejé llevar por el miedo y perdí a mi familia.

\- Es comprensible Milena, no te castigues más.

\- Debí acceder a tu petición y dejar a mi hija contigo como me lo pediste Padme.

\- La fuerza es sabía, todo pasa por una razón - respondió la otrora Reina de Naboo.

\- Tienes razón pero en ocasiones debemos colaborar con ella - dijo Milena al ver los ojos húmedos de Padme y salió apresurada tras Ben sin que pudieran detenerla.

\- ¡Espera! - Padme trató de ir tras ella pero Maz la detuvo.

\- Déjala, es tiempo de que empiece a enfrentarse con su pasado, además conozco a Ben, no la va a lanzar al vacío.

Padme no estaba tan segura pero confió en la pequeña mujer y decidió esperar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a la habitación destinada para su entrenamiento Ben se encerró y soltó toda la tensión acumulada, la descarga de energía fue lo bastante fuerte como para destrozar todo a su alrededor, pero eso no fue suficiente para él y deseó tener ahí su sable láser rojo, ese que solo usaba en contadas ocasiones y que solo unas cuantas personas conocían, tomó su sable de Jedi y estaba por empezar a destruir cosas cuándo sintió una presencia tras él.

\- Príncipe Ben.

Milena vió al hombre frente a ella y se dió cuenta que estaba a segundos de perder el control.

\- ¿Que hace aquí?

\- ¡Por favor! Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, después me iré y no me cruzaré en tu camino.

Ben se alejó unos pasos y esperó, las ganas de destruir todo seguían ahí pero trató de calmarse lo más que pudo.

\- ¿Y...? - vio como la madre de Rey suspiraba y pensaba un poco antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Por favor, cualquier reclamo que puedas tener dímelo a mí, Padme no tiene la culpa.

\- ¡Me mintió!

\- ¡Por qué yo sé lo pedí! Le hice jurar que guardaría el secreto pero ahora entiendo que fui una cobarde y que por eso mi...

\- ¡No lo diga!

\- Por eso Rey sufrió y me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Lo correcto? ¡La abandonó!

\- Si - Milena agachó la cabeza sin poder negar la acusación.

\- ¿Quiere que le diga cómo la encontré? ¿Lo que estuvo a punto de suceder?

\- Yo...

\- ¡La vendieron! - gritó Ben sin misericordia - ¡Como esclava sexual, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo quien sabe lo que le habria pasado!

Las palabras cayeron sobre la mujer como sables láser cortando de tajo cualquier ilusión que pudiera haber tenido de que Rey la perdonara, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sin temor se acercó a Ben y le puso la mano en el rostro.

\- Se que ella es lo más importante para ti y me alegro mucho, desde que nació supe que era su destino ser parte de la Diada, por eso es que estuvo en peligro y por eso también es que decidí alejarla de aquí, no de tí pues eso es imposible, el lazo que comparten es indestructible al parecer.

Ben vio los ojos de Milena y la revelación que tuvo lo asombró, él no recordaba nada de eso.

\- ¡No puede ser cierto! - dió un paso atrás negando.

\- Si lo es.

\- ¿Mi abuela...?

\- Solo hizo lo que le pedí, ella sabía que tú también estarías en peligro si se descubría que Rey era tu Diada en la fuerza.

\- ¡Pero ella no tenía que sufrir para que yo estuviera a salvo! ¡Ni tenían que borrar mis recuerdos!

\- No sirvió de mucho - la sonrisa triste de Milena no calmó a Ben - la encontraste, te enamorates de ella.

\- ¡Eso no borra todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó!

\- ¿Eso es lo que más te duele verdad? Su sufrimiento.

Ben estaba por responder cuando escuchó la voz de Hux.

\- ¡Ben se acerca una nave!

\- ¿Que?

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a hacer alto total!

\- ¡Espera...! - Ben se interrumpió pues su sable láser se activó y un par de segundos después un ataque impactó el escudo del crucero y Hux hizo sonar las alarmas, no dijo nada solo corrió con Milena detrás de él.

Fue gritando órdenes a los soldados que encontraba a su paso hasta que llegó a sus aposentos.

Amina sintió también la explosión segundos antes de que Rey despertara llamando a Ben en un grito.

\- ¡Tranquila! - Amina se acercó a la cama - Todo está bien, él ya viene - ni bien estaba terminando de hablar cuando Ben entró corriendo.

\- ¡Ven conmigo Rey! ¡Amina ve con Hux!

Mientras Amina iba rápidamente dónde el pelirrojo Ben y Rey corrieron rumbo a los hangares del crucero, soldados y pilotos se preparaban para responer el ataque, Ben tomó a Rey por los hombros y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- Rey, por favor quédate con mi papá.

\- ¿Que? ¡No!

\- ¡Por favor! Necesito saber que estás a salvo.

Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra y no había tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Pero Ben yo...!

\- ¡Ben! - Poe paso corriendo al lado de ellos urgiendolo a seguirlo.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien ¿Tú que harás? - preguntó Rey viendo como Han y Luke llegaban corriendo también hasta dónde ellos estaban.

\- Ya lo verás, te amo.

Rey se quedó mirando como Ben corría a su nave hasta que Han la agarró del brazo y la llevó con él al Halcón Milenario

\- ¡Vamos niña! 

\- ¡Pero...! 

\- ¡Él va a estar bien!

Fue con Han y antes de subir a la nave vio como las de Ben y Poe salían disparadas del crucero seguidas de muchas más.

\- ¡Rey! - Han urgió a la chica y esta terminó de subir la rampa de la nave, ahí ya estaban Luke Jannah y Rose esperando para salir también del crucero.

\- ¿Que está pasando?

\- ¡Nos atacan niña!

\- ¿Es mi culpa verdad? - aúnque muy tenue la joya del collar seguía brillando 

\- ¡No lo sé, es posible, quédate aquí y pon atención!

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Luke al ver la expresión de asombro de Rey.

Esta solo asíntio, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho por la impresión y el miedo, pero hizo lo que le ordenó Han y se quedó junto a él.

\- ¿Por qué no nos movemos? - Rey no entendía por qué solo estaban ahí observando.

\- Estamos esperando.

\- ¿Esperando qué?

\- ¡Órdenes!

La respuesta de Han le día a Rey una idea de que era lo que esperaban.

\- ¡No! ¡No me voy a ir de aquí sin Ben!

\- ¡Es solo para protegerte!

\- ¡No soy una niña débil!

\- ¡Entonces demuéstralo, aprende a defenderte tu misma!

\- ¡Ya basta! - Luke paró la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores, Jannah y Rose observaban sorprendidas y en silencio, no conocían ese lado de Rey.

Por otro lado Milena también se debatía entre ayudar o mantenerse alejada de Rey como se lo había pedido, más bien ordenado Ben, se decidió un par de segundos después, hacía muchos años que no estaba en una batalla pero si tenía que pelear por el futuro de su hija, lo haría.

Había algo que no la dejaba en paz, algo no estaba bien, había un enemigo atacando fuera pero su instinto le alertaba de un peligro también dentro del crucero. 

\- Voy a buscarla.

\- ¿Estás segura de ésto? - preguntó Maz que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio.

\- Si no puedo estar cerca de mi hija, voy a tratar de protegerla de lejos Maz.

Padme llegó corriendo pues no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero al ver a su amiga lo entendió.

\- ¡Rey está en peligro! - más que pregunta fue una afirmación y Milena asíntio.

\- Si Padme, al parecer encontraron la ubicación del crucero.

\- ¿Dónde está Ben? - las tres salieron apresuradas sin saber muy bien que era lo que iban a hacer.

\- Fue por Rey, pero no sé más.

\- ¡Vamos al puente!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Desde ahí podrás hacer más Milena!

Padme casi corría arrastrando a la renuente mujer tras ella mientras Maz las seguía.

Cuando llegaron al puente Hux daba instrucciones a diestro y sinestro cuando la nave causante de ataque apareció ante ellos.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Estás viendo ésto?

\- Si Hux, es lo que sospechaba.

\- Ese acorazado es de... - Maz se interrumpió al ver la palidez de Milena

\- Si Maz, es de él, Palpatine.

Ben estaba frente frente al Acorazado clase eclipse, tenía entendido que ya no los hacían pero se había equivocado, al parecer Palpatine escondía muchas cosas.

Han estaba pensando como disculparse con Rey por lo que le había dicho cuando escuchó a Ben.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Ya lo vimos! ¡Ten cuidado!

\- ¡Ben! - Rey hizo a Han a un lado para hablar.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien Rey!

\- ¡Estoy preocupada por ti no por mi y no pienso irme de aquí sin ti!

Ben sonrió y ella casi pudo ver esa sonrisa cuando lo escuchó decir...

\- Lo sé.

\- !Ben! ¡Ben!

Él ya no respondió pero Rey observó como disparaba y derribaba nave tras nave de las que salían del acorazado y Poe también se hacía cargo de algunas.

Ben sintió no responder al llamado de Rey pero necesitaba de toda su concentración para la batalla tenia que acabar con eso rápido para volver al crucero, había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Y no se equivocó, Finn hizo lo que mejor se le daba, no siguió las órdenes de su superior y el desastre se hizo presente.

Finn en vez de quedarse dónde le habían dicho tomó un X-Win pensando que podría pilotarlo, quiso salir del crucero impactandose en el intento con el Halcón Milenario.

Hux no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el chico era un problema y Ben lo iba a matar si Rey estaba herida, el caos en el hangar era terrible.

\- ¡Amina!

\- ¡Voy! - salió corriendo en busca de más soldados y Padme se acercó a Hux.

Milena también fue tras Amina sin que Padme se diera cuenta y la alcanzó justo antes de que esta entrara en el ascensor.

\- Voy contigo - dijo sin más y aunque Amina sabia que se arriesgaba a qué Ben la enjuiciara asíntio.

Fue entonces que Padme se percató que Milena no estaba ahí.

\- ¡Necia! - Exclamó sin saber si ir tras ella también o esperar ahí.

\- Majestad por favor quédese usted aquí.

Padme vio a Hux y suspiró, pero decidió quedarse para no complicar más las cosas y Maz también se quedó con ella.

En los minutos que Amina y Milena tardaron en llegar al hangar Han y Luke ya habían salido del Halcón con las chicas que no tenían idea de lo que había pasado hasta que vieron al personal que rescataban a Finn de entre los restos de la otra nave.

Al parecer estaba herido pero aún así se soltó de los soldados que lo estaba ayudando.

Finn se sentía desorientado y le dolía la cabeza, pero en su aturdimiento alcanzó a ver a Rey, corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí Rey!

\- ¡No! ¿Que te pasa Finn?

Rey trataba de liberarse del agarre sin conseguirlo y él en medio de la desesperación y el miedo no media su fuerza y la estaba lastimando.

\- ¡No debimos venir!

\- ¡Suéltame! 

\- ¡Tu te irás conmigo Rey!

\- ¡No!

Todos estaban estáticos, no comprendían la actitud del chico y cuando Luke estba por intervenir escucharon una serie de explosiones que estuvieon a punto de alcanzarlos pero la ayuda llegó de quien menos esperaban.

Milena llegó justo a tiempo para alejar a Rey del fuego pero por centrarse en su hija se olvidó de Finn.

Rey sintió como una fuerza la lanzó lejos, el golpe la dejó sin sentido por un momento pero fue mejor eso que haber estado cerca de la explosión, el que no salió bien librado fue Finn pues los restos de la nave que había impactado contra el Halcón Milenario le golpearon directamente hiriendolo de gravedad.

Ben que estaba fuera sintió el momento justo cuando Rey estuvo en peligro y también cuando Milena usó la fuerza, trató de volver al crucero pero varios cazas enemigos lo rodearon y solo su pericia como piloto lo ayudo a salir airoso.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Poe!

\- ¿Que pasa contigo Ben?

\- ¡Rey está en peligro!

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Tiene a toda una flota protegiéndola!

\- ¡Pero...! 

\- ¡Maldita sea Ben, haz tu trabajo! - Poe siguió disparando y derribando naves y en una oportunidad que tuvo se infiltró en el acorazado y provocó un par de explosiones haciendo caer el escudo.

\- ¡Hux! - gritó Ben al ver la oportunidad que les había dado Poe.

\- ¡Enseguida! ¡Pero tienen que salir de ahí!

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - los pocos cazas enemigos que quedaban lo seguían atacando directamente hasta que su desesperación por volver con Rey lo desbordo y atacó sin ver qué Poe estaba cerca.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? - le gritó el piloto cundo una ráfaga de disparos paso rozandolo.

\- ¡A un lado! - derribo un par de cazas y volvió al crucero dejando a Poe a cargo de las demás.

La retirada de Ben fue acompañada por una fuerte explosión en el acorazado provocada por los disparos del crucero.

Ben llegó al hangar lleno de escombros y bajó rápidamente de su Tie Silencer para encontrarse con Rey sin sentido y a todos los demás mirandolo con cara de susto.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó? - hizo a un lado a los que la estaban atendiendo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Como nadie respondió Milena se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente a su hija.

\- El chico tuvo una crisis - señaló a Finn que también estaba siendo atendido - y provocó todo esto al querer huir, ella va a estar bien.

\- Gracias - Milena asíntio y se alejó de ellos - Amina encárgate de que lo atiendan y este bien vigilado por favor.

\- Como digas, vamos niñas - Jannah y Rose la acompañaron y también Milena.

Ben la vio alejarse y abrazó más fuerte a Rey, la levantó y caminó a los ascensores con ella en brazos, después se las arreglaría con Finn le dió besos por todo el rostro, solo el pensar que pudo perderla lo llenaba de furia.

\- ¡Hux vámonos de aquí!

\- ¡Si señor!

Poe qué iba llegando también no podía creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Que fue lo pasó?

\- Después te digo, haste cargo por favor.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Hijo estás bien? - preguntó Han que iba detrás de ellos junto con Luke.

\- Ahora si - vio el desatre que había en el hangar antes de llevar a Rey a qué la atendieran.

\- ¿Supiste quienes eran lo que nos atacaron?

\- Si papá - Ben le indicó a Han con la mirada que después hablarían de eso.

Rey estaba soñando que corría por un laberinto, huía de un ser que no tenía rostro y unas manos invisibles trataban de detenerla, escuchó una voz que identifico como la de Finn y despertó gritando de nuevo.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Aquí estoy.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Rey le tocó la cara, los brazos, el cuerpo en busca de heridas.

\- Si mi amor, estoy bien, eres tú quien me preocupa.

\- Estoy bien o eso creo, me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- Tienes unos cuantos golpes, ¿Rey, que fue lo que pasó?

\- No estoy muy segura pero al parecer Finn enloqueció ¿Por cierto,como está él?

\- No corrió con tanta suerte como tú pero va a estar bien.

\- Aún no entiendo que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tanto.

\- Yo tampoco - si lo sabía pero no era el momento para hablar de eso con ella, ya lo haría después.

\- Me gustaría hablar con él - Ben no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero sabía que era necesario.

\- Cuando se recupere lo haremos los dos...

Se interrumpió cuando sintió la presencia de su abuela y de Milena muy cerca, fue a la puerta y en efecto ahí estaban las dos, Padme fiel a su forma de ser pasó arrollando a su nieto para ir a abrazar a Rey y Milena se quedó esperando el permiso para poder entrar a la habitación.

\- ¡Abuela! - Rey se alegró al ver a Padme y correspondió al abrazo.

\- ¿Mi niña, estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes.

Ben suspiró pidiendo a la fuerza paciencia pues la poca que tenía se había ido a paseo hacía mucho, se hizo a un lado y Milena se acercó a Rey con temor, arrepintiendose de haberse dejado arrastrar por Padme.

\- Yo...

Rey se soltó de Padme y miró atentamente a la mujer frente a ella, a pesar del sentimiento que le provocaba se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla, solo una palabra salió de sus labios, una palabra que Milena no había escuchado en más de 19 años.

\- Mamá...


End file.
